


My Heart is Gold, but My Hands are Cold

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Possible M/M/M, Rating May Change, android fic, slow slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake up my friend.  It's time for you to be useful again." The light that had been extinguished for over a decade crept into brilliant emerald eyes as they slowly opened smiling down at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from a series of songs by Halsey. Had to get it out of my system. Please enjoy and let me know what you think..
> 
> ~sbed

_“Rin.”_

He woke to the light, yet, insistent shaking of his shoulder. Ruby eyes blinked open. His gaze met with brilliant emeralds. The gentle caring eyes were filled with something he had never seen before: Anger.

“You need to hurry. Get Gou and make your way to the library. Use the passage way under the stairs. Quickly.”

The teen jumped into action. He knew if his guardian said to do something it had to be done. Throwing his blanket off, he was overcome with a sense of fear, as his provider made his way to the door. “M-makoto—“

Turning as he heard his name, quick steps were made back towards Rin. One hand on the teens shoulder the other brushed burgundy locks from his face. His expression stern, “Do as I ask. Someone is here that does not belong. Protect Gou. Understand?”

Rin nodded.

“I’ll come find you when it’s safe. Go.” Makoto gently, but firmly, pushed Rin in the direction of his sister’s room.

Waking his little sister, they made their way through the shadows to the stairs. Angry voices floated through the halls. Rin’s hand tightened around Gou’s as they raced barefoot down the stairs to the passageway.

“Rin, what’s going on? Where’s Mako-chan?” Gou whispered into the dimly lit corridor. Makoto had been their caregiver since they were four and five years old. To not have him by their side with intruders in their home was frightening. He was always right there. There to comfort them when they needed and right now, she needed him.

“I don’t know. He said to meet him in the library. That he was going to handle it.” Rin picked up the pace dragging his sister behind him. How was kind, gentle Makoto going to ‘handle’ anything?”

They were two rooms away from the library. All they had to do was take a right down the tight hallway and they would meet back up with Makoto. He would envelope them in his arms and check them for injuries before sweeping them off to the kitchen for a late night snack like nothing happened.

They passed the hidden door to the banquet room when there was a loud crash into the wall behind them. Several voices began yelling at once then more banging. They heard the muffled sound of Makoto’s voice. The door jarred open from the force of the impact. Rin peeked out eyes widening at seeing a dismembered figure lying next to the gap in the door. Sparks flew and circuits snapped. ‘Androids.’ Rin thought as he peered further into the room. His mouth gaped as he saw Makoto in the middle of the fray. There were at least four androids in scraps and three dead bodies scattered throughout the room that he could see. And they kept coming.

“Mako-chan?” Gou squeaked as she watched him rip the head off another synthetic being. It was hard to remember Makoto was a machine when he acted so human. Rin gasped and covered Gou’s mouth muffing her scream as their guardian was impaled through the back, steal piping jutting out of his abdomen. Makoto rounded on the intruder, fury held in his glowing green eyes. Had he been any other typical machine he would not have survived, the rod being plunged through his core.

The Matsuoka children watched in horror and awe as one by one the person who they loved more than anything destroyed everything that threatened to harm them. Makoto stood guarded as the last one fell, still blinded by unbridled rage that someone would dare attack ‘his’ children.

Waking with a start, Rin stared motionless at the ceiling, heart still racing. This nightmare has haunted him for twelve years. In hindsight he should have stopped Gou from darting out of the passageway. They always say it’s 20/20. He could still hear her scream.

Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed. Sleep was useless tonight. He skimmed his fingers across a photo frame, memories of a happier time. Shuffling into the hall way, he made his way down the stairs. Rain pattered on obscenely large window panes. Just like the night they took their Makoto away.

His mind still played the memory like it just happened that night. Gou had gotten too close, called out Makoto’s name; he whipped around so fast, rage still burning in his eyes, catching her across the cheek with the back of his hand sending her to the ground. Rin rushed to her side throwing himself protectively over her. “Mako please stop!” He yelled, tears streaming down their faces. The laceration across Gou’s cheek was deep, caused by the metal under a layer of synthetic skin that had been torn away, the blood soaking Rin’s tank top.

The instant realization of what he had done played across Makoto’s face; dropping to his knees in favor of tending to the child’s wound. He had never seen panic like that before.

Wiping an errant tear from his face he tucked his hair behind his ear. He’d have to cut it soon. Reaching the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before taking a seat at the island. Makoto’s broken voice ws so shattered as he apologized for harming Gou.

“Can’t sleep?”

Raising his head Rin looked over his shoulder towards where his sister stood in the doorway. “No.”

“Have that dream again?” She padded over to the fridge. Rummaging around in the freezer, grabbed a small carton of ice cream and two spoons from the draw.

“Yeah,” She offered him one, “Thanks.”

They silently plowed through half the carton. Glancing at his sister, the scar still visible had lessened over the years. She refused the plastic surgery her parents pressed for her to get. ‘It was the last thing Makoto gave me before you took him away.’ She had fired back at them hoping to do more damage than the android could ever have done to her. He skimmed the back of his finger down her cheek and gave a small sad smile. Gou mirrored the smile. She wore her scar like a badge of honor and a constant reminder of how things were not always as they seemed.

“Think they actually had him destroyed?” Gou asked not for the first time in twelve years.

Rin shrugged. “I don’t know. Dr. Ryugazaki was adamantly against it.” Sighing, he dipped his spoon back into the melting confection. The robotics engineer went off the grid after the incident. No one had been able to locate his whereabouts in over a decade. “Doesn’t mean I will stop looking.”

Gou sighed absently. “You’re chasing a ghost Onii-chan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter cameos here....sue me, i'm a sucker for these guys... they only make an appearance for a couple chapters. enjoy

“State your purpose.” The tall imposing figure stood blocking the doorway. He was maybe three or four inches taller than him, not as built, but it made no difference.

“I am here to see Dr. Ryugazaki.” Teal eyes dully met olive green. ‘You can’t even tell he’s an android.’ The only way he knew was that the engineer was a recluse and hadn’t been seen by human eyes in over ten years. 

The tanned bot with dark brown hair stared assessing him. He wore what appeared to be a butlers uniform. Tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes, “Dr. Ryugazaki does not have visitors.”

“Yes, however, he is expecting me.” The man held out his business card.

The droid scanned the card then brought his gaze back up. He could see the data being collected and processed. “So it seems. Won’t you pleases come in Mr. Yamazaki.” He stepped out of the way and held his arm out biding him entry. “Welcome.”

Sousuke stepped inside and looked around. It had a modern minimalist feel. Everything in its place. He doubted the engineer actually lived anywhere except in his lab. The figure took his coat and scarf. “Thank you.” He waited until the other began to lead him down a short set of stairs to what appeared to be an underground bunker. “Do you have a name?”

“Bertholdt.”   
“How long have you been with Dr. Ryugazaki?”

“Six years.”

“Are you one of his?”

“Yes and no. He did not create me, but he did repair many of my…malfunctions. The damage my owners did to my circuitry.” Bertholdt pressed a key pad that opened an elevator door. The two stepped in as it descended. “He is a good man.” The android gave a small fond smile.

“That’s good to know. Hopefully he can help me.” Sousuke smiled back, if not a little tightly.

“I’m sure if you have been granted an audience with the doctor, then he will definitely be able to help you. The doors slid open, “He would not have agreed to see you otherwise. Your case must be special.”

He was led through another corridor. This one lined with large windows. Several displays lay out on a large computer screens. Robotic arms and legs open, wires exposed, a few bots rest in stasis. At his lingering gaze Bertholdt spoke again. “He is constantly trying to make improvements, to better the needs of those he takes in. Those two androids escaped a particularly abusive set of owners. The trauma done to their mental cortex has been most difficult for the doctor to remove from their memory. The smaller one has shut down twice.” Both androids were fully dressed up to the neck. Neuro processors attached to their foreheads. A panel at the base of the skull exposed with long cords connected to other machinery. The shorter of the pair had two toned hair and sharp features, pale and clearly male. The taller one had a slightly darker complexion, brown hair parted down the middle, face splattered with freckles, also male.

“What happened to them?” Sousuke wasn’t 100% sure he wanted to know that answer.

“They were sex slaves.” Bertholdt spoke with little emotion but there was a hint of empathy in his expression. “For most AI’s it is not an issue unless they are sentient. Those two are.”

Continuing down the hall to the last door, Bertholdt knocked quietly as to not startle the engineer. “Dr. Ryugazaki, Mr. Yamazaki to see you, sir.”

“No need to be so formal, Bertl.” The man with dark blue hair was hunched over a large magnifier a soldering wand in hand. “One moment please.” Finishing what he was working on, he traded his goggles for red framed glasses, and jotted down a few notes on the pad next to him. Standing abruptly, he made his way over to where the other two stood. “Thank you for your patience, Mr. Yamazaki.” He held his hand out. Sousuke took it noting the gentle yet firm handshake. “Bertholdt, would you mind bringing down some tea?” 

“Right away, sir.” The android gave a slight bow and turned to prepare the tea.

“Always so formal. He’s a quiet one. Very observant though.” The shorter man took them to an office beckoning the other to make himself comfortable.

“How did you acquire him?” Sousuke asked as he sat across from the doctor.

Adjusting his glasses, “He was a worker bee that smuggled heavy weaponry and illegal droids in and out of the country. When I found him half of his synthetic skin was missing plus one arm. He begged me to help his friend, who at the time was missing both legs and an arm. One of the weapons they were transporting exploded. They were left for dead. The submission collars their owners had them wear were damaged in the process allowing them to make a break for it. It is quite a tragedy as to the injustice the AI’s suffer. They were not built for these things.” It was very clear how passionately the man felt about the treatment of artificial intelligent beings.

Bertholdt returned with a tray of snacks as well as the tea. Setting it one the table between them he poured the tea handing the delicate cups to each of them. “Nagisa is searching for you. I will try to keep him at bay a while longer.”

The good doctor sighed, “Just make sure he doesn’t go into the lab. He almost caused a fire last time.” Bertholdt tried to hide his smile as he bowed and took his leave. “So, Mr. Yamazaki, tell me again why you need my services.”

Straight to the point, he liked that. “I need help with my son. And it’s just Sousuke.”

“Very well, Sousuke, Rei.” Setting the tea cup down, “Unless your son is missing a limb I don’t see how I can help him. There are several agencies that create prosthetics, so I’m not sure why you would seek an audience with me.” 

“I need you to make him a care giver. The Ryugazaki name has a reputation in creating excellent guardians.” Rei stiffened at the words, it didn’t go unnoticed. “I need someone who has a special talent in relating to children, especially, withdrawn children who do not speak.”

“I see.” Rei stood and walked to his desk. “We, I, no longer specialize in ‘nanny’ bots. I repair those out there who are mistreated by their owners. The abandoned and abused.” He touched a framed photo, one Sousuke couldn’t see from this angle. “Nagisa was the last android I created. I have no intention of replicating more.” Turning back to Sousuke, “However,” He paused not sure if he wanted to volunteer the next bit of information. “I’ve done my research on you and your company Mr. Yama—Sousuke. You appear to be an honest man, changing your father’s foundation for the better. Even employed a few of my—people. Your charities speak volumes.” Hands in his pockets the engineer leaned on his desk. “How old is your son?”

“Six.”

“Have you had him tested?” It was an honest question, not meant to be an insult.

“Yes. He is a brilliant child, just quiet and withdrawn. Even more so than myself. Many providers don’t know how to hand him because he doesn’t react to the normal stimulus that other children do.” Sighing deeply, “I don’t know if I am doing the right thing, Rei. I am not trying to pawn my child off on someone else. I just need someone who can help him the way I can’t.” Standing, he held his hand out. “Thank you for your time doctor, but if you cannot provide what I need then I will be going.”

Rei shook his hand and walked him to the door. Pausing, “Come with me.” Confused Sousuke followed after. Turning down a poorly lit corridor he realized Rei’s underground laboratory was a lot bigger than it seemed. The room he led them to require a retinal scan and a blood sample. With the prick of his finger, the ID confirmed and the doors slid open. “Lights.” Rei called and every machine, save one, came to life. 

To say Sousuke was in awe would be an understatement. The engineer stopped in front of a darkened panel which illuminated at the touch of his hand. The android behind it appeared to be in stasis. Wearing the same black suit the others wore, his head bowed slightly. Olive brown hair fell across his forehead while long lashes fanned across his cheeks.

Rei had his hand pressed reverently against the glass. “This,” he started, “Is Makoto. If you are looking for a care giver then he is the one you need.” 

“Why is he in stasis?” Sousuke asked eyeing the android as he came closer.

“It is a long story, one I will not bore you with. His last owner wanted him destroyed after he accidently harmed one of the children. My father refused to terminate him. Makoto shut himself down after the incident, ashamed of what he had done. He was merely protecting the children when it happened.”

“Why keep him if he was dangerous?” Teal eyes glanced over at Rei. “Why not put him down?”

“First off, he is not a rabid dog!” Rei’s voice elevated on the verge of a shout then quickly checked himself. “Apologies. Makoto was my provider for a few years before he was given to the Matsuoka family. He was good, pure—and sentient.” Bringing Makoto’s vitals online, Sousuke watched as energy began pulsing through the android. Head raised, eyes still closed, it now seemed as if he was breathing.

“What happened?”

“I am not at liberty to say. His memory has been wiped clean of any time he spent with that family.” Rei said with a hint of distain while typing in a few command prompts into Makoto’s mainframe. 

“And you are sure this is the android that can help my son? I have to say doctor; I have reservations especially after you just informed me he harmed another child.” It was a challenge, a test.

“If you do not want him you can leave now.” Rei shot over his shoulder. Challenge accepted. “He would have been fine had the Matsuoka’s not damaged him. My father sold him at the price of furthering his research. To say I was bitter was a bit of an understatement. He was mine before anyone else’s and he did a damn good job.”

“I do not want you to sell him to me.--”

“Good because he is not for sale.” Rei butted in, emotion getting the better of him.

“Please, let me finish. If he is as you say, sentient, then I want him to come of his own free will. I do not want to own him. He can leave anytime.” Sousuke leveled a hard gaze at the engineer. Violet eyes did not waver.

Giving a curt nod, Rei stepped closer so he was in Sousuke’s personal space. “If I release him to you, and he decides to go, I need your word that you will not harm him.” Reaching back behind him and pressing his palm to another panel, a loud hiss filled the air. “I will destroy you, your company, and everything associated with you.” His eyes were hard, threatening with promise.

“I believe you.” Sousuke had no doubt the good doctor was quite capable of carrying out his threat. “You have my word no harm will by my hand will come to him. I can see how attached you are to him. If Makoto does not work out, if he cannot help my boy, then I will bring him back to you. As a token of my gratitude for your assistance, I will grant you unlimited access to funding for your projects.” The robotics engineers eyes widened then narrowed. Hearing these words so many years ago. “I can have the agreement in writing in the morning.”

 

“I do not care about your money. I only care about Makoto’s happiness.”

“Take it anyway. Consider it a donation to a notable charity. It will help you with your rescue mission. And it will also give you easier access to destroy me financially if heaven forbid I mess this up.” Sousuke’s smile was sincere putting Rei at ease.

“Very well.” He shook the taller man’s hand again. “He will be ready for you in the morning. Bertholdt will see you out.” He hadn’t even noticed the butler standing in the doorway. “The code you used to get into the compound today will not work for you tomorrow. Call fifteen minutes before your arrival and I will issue you a new one. Your discretion on my whereabouts is greatly appreciated. ” 

“Thank you again for your help, Rei.” Sousuke followed the android out as the doctor quickly began typing codes into a computer.

“It seems like the good doctor was able to help you after all.” Bertholdt said a slight smile on his lips. “As I said before, he doesn’t receive visitors. Not everyone the doctor takes in is so lucky. It gives him great pleasure to feel useful.” As they exited the elevator a small blond streak whizzed past them closing the doors.

“Nagisa.” Sousuke found it amusing how an android could sigh and sound so exasperated.

Amusement played across his face. “He’s a handful, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Seeing Sousuke to the front door, “He is probably the reason Dr. Ryugazaki stopped building AI’s.” Both sharing a light chuckle, “Until tomorrow, sir.”

Sousuke walked to his car glancing up at the darkened sky. “Until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, hopefully, you're still with me...


	3. Chapter 3

Rei had worked tirelessly through the night on getting Makoto prepped for his new handler, in between having to fend off an overly enthusiastic Nagisa. The little blond android currently tapped the glass Makoto was still behind. 

“So this is the infamous Makoto-senpai, eh, Rei-chan?”

Rei nodded and adjusted his glasses as he continued looking over the read outs that ran across his screen. “Nagisa, please do not tap the glass.”

“He is very handsome. What kind of caregiver is he going to be?” Nagisa spun in his chair, his implication all too clear.

“A child’s care giver you little pervert.” Rei deadpanned.

Nagisa draped himself over the engineer’s shoulders. Removing his glasses, he whispered in his ear. “Ah, but Rei-chan likes it when I’m nasty.”

Blushing furiously, Rei tilted his head so violet eyes met magenta. “Be that as it may, I still need to finish Makoto’s updates before Mr. Yamazaki arrives. So you will need to behave a little while longer.” He reverently swiped a finger along Nagisa’s cheek. “Will you do that for me?”

“Anything for my Rei-chan.” Nagisa leaned in connecting their lips. There was a soft knock at the glass to the right. Both turned to be greeted with smiling meadow green eyes. “Oh, Rei-chan, he is beautiful.”

“Yes he is.” Rei retrieved his glasses and disentangling himself, he opened the chamber Makoto was kept. “Welcome back old friend.” Unhooking the wires and closing the panel on his neck, Rei stepped back and held out his hand.

Makoto grasped it gently and stepped out of the chamber instantly embracing Rei. “It is good to see you again.” Pulling back he looked the engineer over. “My how you have grown. How much time has passed?”

“A little over twelve years.” There was a tug at Rei’s lab coat. “Makoto, this is Nagisa. Nagisa, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled brightly and shook the small androids hand. "I hope you have been taking good care of Rei. He tends to forget sometimes.”

The petite blond smiled mischievously up at the larger android. “Oh I take excellent care of Rei-chan. I make sure he eats and sleep...and plays.” Nagisa slid his eyes towards Rei who sounded like he was choking.

Makoto’s eyes grew wide and looked at Rei as he began to stammer under the knowing gaze, a small chuckle escaped his lips. “Certainly aren’t the little boy I use to care for anymore.”

“Makoto-senpai!” Rei floundered.

The android laughed sweetly. “Relax Rei, all humans grow up sometime.”

After Nagisa attempted to get Makoto to share stories of when his Rei-chan was a boy, did the engineer shoo him away with promise to spend extra time together later.

“Is he one of your creations or your father’s?” Makoto asked taking a seat so Rei could finish making a few minor adjustments.

“He is mine. Father died two years after you shut down.” Rei hooked the cable to his neck again. “This upgrade should get you more acclimated to the time frame you are in now.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your father.” And by the look on his face, Makoto genuinely was.

Rei smiled sadly, “You were always his greatest creation.”

“No Rei-chan, you were.”

Rei averted his eyes and sniffed, finishing his download. “Don’t get sentimental on me old man.” 

“Old man?” Makoto laughed and then went still. His eyes moved rapidly. “Oh, I’ve missed so much.” After about thirty minutes he spoke again. “Rei, there is a blank spot in time. Data is missing.”

“Yes. Unfortunately it was done as a necessary precaution.” The blue haired man sighed swiveling in his chair. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It was decided that if you were ever to be reactivated that the time frame be removed from your memory. It was best if you didn’t remember your previous owner. They wanted you destroyed but father wouldn’t allow it.” When Makoto’s confused gaze met his, he opened his mouth to speak. Rei jumped in, “Please don’t ask me to explain.” 

The android steeled himself. “Very well, I trust your judgement.” Watching Rei physically relax he decided to change the subject. “So tell me what I’ve missed in your life and about whom I am here for now.”

~~~

Bertholdt opened the door and greeted Sousuke with a smile. “Welcome. And who is this?”

There standing next to Sousuke was a small boy with jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes. His tiny hand slotted in his father’s much larger one. “Bertholdt, this is Haruka.” Gazing down at his son, “Can you say hello?” Blue eyes met his and the mop of hair on the head shook back and forth.

The android knelt down. “It’s ok, I’m not a big talker either. I like the quiet.” He smiled gently. “Would you like to see the koi pond in the back? Maybe we can feed them.” Haruka looked back up at his father who nodded his approval, letting go of one large hand in exchange for another. Bertholdt stood, “Dr. Ryugazaki will be up in a moment, please have a seat.”

Looking around the overly tidy home he opted to wander to the large expanse of windows that overlooked the back yard. It was, as everything else was, immaculate. Beautiful flowers scattered over the land scape in various colors. The pond sat in the middle of the lush garden. Bertholdt held out a container as Haru tossed fish pellets out into the water. 

“Mr. Yamazaki.” Rei’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. Turning, he saw them approaching. Brilliant sparkling eyes met his own Caribbean blue. ‘Damn.’ He was radiant. A warm smile pulling full lips up instantly putting Sousuke at ease.

“Sousuke, this is your son’s new guardian, Makoto.” Rei made the introductions.

Makoto bowed slightly and held out his hand, grasping Sousuke’s in a firm but gentle shake. “You’re hands are cold. I wouldn’t have expected that.”

The guardian gave a small laugh, still smiling brightly. “It was the one thing they could never fix. A trait that is all my own I suppose. Does it bother you?” His brows pulled together in concern.

“Not at all. My feet are like ice all the time.” Sousuke smiled, Makoto returned it, glad that the worried expression was gone.

“Is that Haru?” Makoto asked looking out the window catching Sousuke nod out of his peripheral. “May I go say hello?”

You don’t need my permission, Makoto.” The android smiled widely and left to meet his new charge in the backyard.

“He was designed to take care of children; however, he can care for adults as well.” Rei glanced up at him, Sousuke’s gaze questioning. “I merely mention that because if you keep him as Haru’s guardian throughout adolescents he will still be able to care for him as an adult, if he wishes.”

Sousuke felt like there was more to that statement than the good doctor elaborated on, but he let it go. “Is there anything I need to know about Makoto? About his care? What does he need?” He watched on as Makoto crouched down next to Haru giving him a cheerful smile. The child nodded at something he said.

“As far as maintenance goes, he doesn’t require any. If something happened, bring him back to me. He will let you know. He doesn’t eat or drink and doesn’t require sleep, but may slip into a hibernation mode if he is not needed. Makoto is self-sufficient. The one thing you do need to know is that he feels. And what I mean by that is that he has human emotions. Most AI’s have knowledge on how to react in certain situations, which ones call for an emotional response. Sentient androids have a deeper understanding of how those emotions work. Makoto, however, feels emotions. He feels happiness, he feels sadness, he feels pain, he feels anger. Not many have evolved to that level. When he shut himself down after the incident with the Matsouka family, he did so because he was distraught over what happened.”

Rei took a deep breath as he watched the android get acquainted with the child. Folding his hands behind his back, “Makoto is the essence of a guardian. He is protective and will not allow harm to come to you or your son. It is important to me, not so much to Makoto, that you treat him as you would anyone else. He is not simply a machine.”

“You have my word. He will be treated like family, not an appliance.” Sousuke leveled with the engineer. 

Satisfied with the answer Rei smiled. “Good. Then he is all yours.”

“Before I forget,” reaching into his jacket pocket, he produced a tablet. “My contract with you in regards to Makoto’s treatment and care. You will also find account information in case you do need funding to further your cause.” Handing over the device, “I want the utmost best for my son and Makoto. If he cannot or does not want to look after him, he is free to go at any given time.”

Rei nodded. “Make sure Makoto knows that. It seems like they are off to a good start though.” Makoto and Haru had their hands cupped at the edge of the pond, Haru giggling as the Koi nibbled the pellets in his hand.

Sousuke smiled widely. This was going to be perfect.  
~~~  
After reaching the Yamazaki home, Makoto was given the tour. Haru held the androids hand refusing to let go. Sousuke took this as a good sign. Makoto fussed when shown where he would be staying. ‘It’s too much!’ his concern waved away. His room was next to the master bedroom and across the hall from Haru’s. The home was large and mostly unused. There was a study, a gym and a theater aside from the dining room and kitchen. The back yard was littered with Sakura trees and various plant life. A decent size rectangular pool was section off to one side.

“Do you swim?” Makoto asked Sousuke genuinely curious.

“I use to in high school, not so much anymore. Haru loves the water. If you are not careful you might find him running out here in the middle of December to swim.” Sousuke looked at his boy; he could see the anticipation to get in the water practically vibrating through him. “Can you swim?”

 

“Oh yes. I won’t sink to the bottom if that is what you are asking. My skeletal frame is made of light weight material, but not so light that I would blow away.” Makoto smiled what seemed to be his trademark smile. “Maybe tomorrow Haru-chan and I can go swimming.”

Haru’s face lit up. “Not today, Haruka. Tomorrow.” He let out a small huff and pulled Makoto to a swing set under a shade tree. ‘This really could work out.’ Sousuke smiled and sighed pleasantly.

They spent the day getting to know each other. Sousuke watched from the background. Haru still didn’t say much, but he wasn’t expecting immediate results either. The fact that Haru let Makoto near him and even let him participate in what he was doing, already spoke volumes.

It wasn’t until Sousuke was tucking Haru in after his bedtime story that the heard him say anything about the android. 

“Papa?”

Sousuke brushed the hair out of his eyes as he settled in, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yes?”

“Can we keep him?” Haru whispered softly.

Sousuke smiled. “You like Makoto?” The boy nodded. “I think he would stay if you asked him.” Haru huffed and chewed his lip. “He won’t know you want him to stay unless you say something, Haruka.”

“Why can’t you tell him?” The boy fiddled with his father’s hand.

“Because he’s here for you, sweetie, not me. I bet he would like to hear that you want him to stay with you.” Haru nodded and that was the end of it. Sousuke kissed his head and turned off the light.

“Papa, does that mean you are going to leave if Makoto stays?” 

Sousuke’s eyes filled with sadness. “No Haru, I will always be right here when you need me. And even when you don’t.” He ran his fingers through his son’s hair a couple of times before kissing his forehead, smiling gently. “Good night, Haruka.” Turning on his side the child closed his eyes.

Back in his study, whiskey tumbler in hand, Sousuke stared into the nothingness outside. His mind deep in thought, he almost missed the knock on the door. “Mr. Yamazaki?” Turning his head to peer over his shoulder, he was met with concerned green eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Makoto, everything is fine.” The android hovered near the door. “You can come in.” Sousuke turned to refill his glass. He wasn’t a drinker per say unless something weighed heavy on his mind. “What can I do for you?”

Makoto perched on one end of a plush couch. “Well, I have questions. Rei showed me your profile, which is all public knowledge, but I do not know much about you or Haruka.”

Sousuke leaned back on the edge of his desk. “There’s not much to tell about me. Between running my father’s company and raising Haru there isn’t much time for anything else.” He shrugged one shoulder, “I’ve been told I’m broody and intimidating.” To which Makoto gave a small giggle. Sousuke cracked a smile. “I do like music and have an extensive collection. I like to cook. I love action movies and good books.” Wincing, he held his hands out and brought them back down to his sides. “That’s about it. I’m extremely boring.”

A small smirk appeared on Makoto’s full lips. “Oh, I’m sure there is more to you than just that. Do you have any friends?”

“I have acquaintances.” 

“Do you go out? Play sports?”

Not unless it’s work related and not for a long time.”

“What did you play?”

“I played soccer and swam.”

“Why did you stop?” Makoto tilted his head in curiosity.

“You like to ask a lot of questions. Injured my shoulder swimming.” He shrugged. “By the time it healed properly, Haru came along. Never got back into either competitively. It’s enough that Haru shares my love of swimming.”

“Does me asking questions bother you?” Sousuke shook his head. “This one might be too personal.” The taller male gestured for him to continue. “What happened to Haru’s mother?”

That earned Makoto a sad smile. “It’s not that personal. What we had was nothing serious, a summer fling the first year of college. School started in the fall and we went our separate ways. Eleven months later she shows up at my dorm with Haru.” Finishing the last of his drink, “Said she wasn’t going to lose her future due to our indiscretion. That was the last I saw of her.” The expression on Makoto’s face was utter heartbreak. “It’s fine Makoto. It was her loss anyway. However, she made sure I would never forget about her. Haruka was named after her.”

Makoto stood unsure of what he should do or say. He wanted to comfort the man with the sad smile, but wasn’t sure at how it would be received. The decision was made for him. Sousuke reached out and patted his shoulder. “Don’t look so downtrodden. Haru is an amazing kid and the best thing that ever happened to me. No regrets.” His smile putting the android at ease. “What else do you want to know?”

Makoto shot off question after question about Haru. He came to find out the child is an exceptionally talented artist in any media. He had an unnatural obsession with water and swimming. Sousuke considered enclosing the outdoor pool so he could swim in the winter as well. He could eat mackerel for every meal for the rest of his life and be happy. Meal time was the only time he gave his father a hard time. He didn’t like to play with others. Loud noises hurt his head. And he didn’t like to be touched. The only one he showed any affection to was Sousuke.

“However, he seems taken with you so far. It’s getting late and I have an early start tomorrow.” Sousuke indicated that they make their way out of the study.

“Oh, I’m sorry I kept you.” Makoto rushed out the door.

“No worries. I work from home at least two days a week. Tomorrow I have a 9AM meeting otherwise I would be home. Haruka goes to school for the gifted and talented. He is usually picked up here and I bring him home. Unless, that is something you would like to do.”

“I think I would like that.”

Sousuke nodded as they went upstairs. “I’ll walk you through our schedule tomorrow morning.”

“One more question, what should I do until he returns from school?” 

“That’s up to you, Makoto. What you do with your free time is yours. Don’t feel like you have to stay cooped up in the house either. Just make sure to take your phone and your keys and be at the school to pick up Haru at three.”

“I feel like I am at a loss as what to do. I’ve been out of service for so long.” Makoto worried wringing his hands.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Sousuke smiled once more and bid Makoto good night. 

The android wandered throughout the house checking to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and the alarm set before looking in on Haru one last time. It was a part of his routine. ‘Hmm, routine.’ He pondered silently as he closed the child’s door. ‘I’ve done this when I cared for Rei, yet it feels like I’ve done this multiple times with someone else. Interesting.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, filler...story should pick up soon..

Dolphins.

It was the most he had heard Haru talk in years. Makoto had taken him to an aquarium where they had dolphins and the boy was smitten. Sousuke ate it up. Haru’s expression changed little but the light in his eyes shown electric. The android smiled as he prompted the boy to tell more of his trip. Haru held out the toy dolphin Makoto bought him. It wasn’t much, a simple tub toy, but it made the boy happy. Given Haru’s obsession with water it was perfect.

“Maybe we can take a trip to the shore so you can swim with them sometime this summer.” Sousuke mentioned and the smile that broke out across Haru’s face was magical. Gripping his toy tightly to his chest he ran up the stairs. Minutes later the sound of water running filtered down to them.

Makoto laughed, “Well now you’ve done it. You’ve given him the idea of actually swimming with them.” 

“Me?” Sousuke huffed, “You brought the tub toy. Couldn’t have been a plushy.” He smiled minutely. “I’m glad he’s found something that interests him. Did he eat?”

“Like a bird at lunch. He was too excited to go back to the dolphin tank. And he maybe a little more addicted to mackerel now that he knows dolphins eat them.” Makoto suppressed a smile as he heard the groan that escaped the taller man. Following him into the kitchen, “Would you like me to cook?”

Sousuke stopped with his hand on the refrigerator door. Looking back at the AI, “Makoto, I don’t want you to think we are taking advantage of you. You already take care of Haru and clean house and do laundry. I don’t want you to feel like an indentured servant.”

Makoto tilted his head to the side smiling warmly. “I don’t mind. I feel like I owe you a gratitude of debt. I’ve missed out on the last twelve years, but because you needed me, I am here. So please, let me thank you by doing this for you.”

Sousuke frowned. “You know you don’t have to.”

Holding his hands primly in front of him, “I know. I want to.”

Turning to face his child’s caregiver, Sousuke sighed in resignation. “Alright what do you have in mind?” The android beamed, practically bouncing on his heels. Watching Makoto spring into action made him smile unwillingly. Having a glass of wine pushed into his hand, he was then guided out of the kitchen.

Deciding to go change out of his suit, he then popped into the bathroom to check on Haru. Said boy was playing with his new toy making it jump out of the water and do flips. Sousuke sat on the edge of the tub. “So you had a good time with Makoto today?”

Not looking up, Haru continued to play. “Yes. Makoto stays, Papa. Forever.”

Sousuke reached for the shampoo. “Forever? That’s a long time bubba. Think he’ll want to stay that long?”

“Yes. Makoto likes us.”

“Did he tell you that?” Sousuke asked as he soaped bubbles through Haru’s dark hair.

“Mmhmm.” Haru dunked his head under the water to rinse the bubbles.

“Good.” Sousuke muttered.

“Papa,” Haru stood up as Sousuke squirted body wash into a rag. “Do you like Makoto? You want him to stay?”

“Yes, Haruka, I want him to stay. He makes you happy, yes?” Haru turned around as he washed his back, nodding vigorously. “Well as long as he makes you happy.

Haru turned back around and smacked wet hands on Sousuke’s cheeks. “But you’re still my Papa.”

Sousuke’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “And you’re still my Haru. Come on get out of there before you turn into a prune. Makoto is making dinner.”

“Is he making mackerel?” Haru stepped out of the tub into the waiting towel.

Rolling his eyes Sousuke answered the child, “Yes, of course he—hey!” Haru pulled free and streaked out the bathroom and down the hall before Sousuke caught up with him. “Oh no you don’t! Clothes first.” Haru giggled softly as he was thrown over his father’s shoulder.   
~~~  
“Mako-chan, when I grow up I’m going to swim with the sharks!” Rin exclaimed as he exited the pool.

“You are? Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous, Rin-Rin?” Makoto was brushing the knots out of Gou’s long red hair.

“Nah. We’re too much alike. We both like the water and swimming and have really sharp teeth. See?” Rin snapped his teeth together a few times before mounting the diving block again.

Makoto laughed lightly as he braided his sister’s hair. “I see. What do you think, Gou?”

“I think they would eat him and then spit him out because he would taste gross.” She said as she brushed her mermaid dolls hair.

“Hey!” Rin said indignantly. “I’m not gross!”

“Yes you are. You’re a boy and you’re gross!” Gou stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Makoto tried to hide his smile. “Gou, that’s not nice.”

“Yeah, he’s probably going to cry now.”

“I am not!” Rin turned away. “What do you know; you’re just a stupid sister!”

“Hey now, you two stop!” Makoto snapped crossly. Sighing, “One day you two are all you are going to have left. You need to be nice. Now apologize to each other.”

“Sorry Makoto.” They said thoroughly chastised.

“No, not to me. To each other.” The android crossed his arms looking at them expectantly.

“Sorry Rin.”  
“Sorry Gou.”

“Well that didn’t sound very sincere. Do I need to get the shirt?”

Both children screamed ‘No!’, and began apologizing profusely even going so far as to hug each other.  
~~~~  
“Hey, look what I found.” Gou sat down next to her brother as he procrastinated with his packing.

“Oh my God.” Rin laughed and took the shirt out of her hands. It was the most dreaded piece of fabric they owned. Holding it out, he read the words on the neon orange shirt written in bright purple marker. ‘Rin and Gou’s get along shirt.’ Angry little faces were drawn all over the front. The neck stretched out where it had been well worn over the course of their childhood. “I hated that damn shirt.”

“Yeah, me too.” She laughed, “But it did work, couldn’t get away from you fast enough.”

“Hey.” Rin nudged her shoulder. “I wasn’t that bad. You gonna keep it?”

“Nah, figured you might want it.” Leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked around the empty room, “Probably should have sold this place years ago.”

It was just the two of them now. The association sent to attack them when they were children finally got what they originally wanted. Their father, a politician, had advocated the use of androids as military weapons and not citizens when they became sentient beings. Actively protesting against civil rights stating that they were mindless machines created by humans for humans. Even though he had one taking care of both of his children right under his roof. 

Five years after the incident, the caravan he was in was attacked by humans and androids alike. Six years after that, they lost their mother to a heart attack.

Sighing, Rin rubbed the fabric between his fingers. “Yeah probably. You sure you and Seijuro don’t want to move in?” Gou was getting married to a small town boy with a big heart and even bigger dream. Seijuro owned a boys and girls club with his younger brother to help kids in need. They were actually expanding to the inner city and Gou was going with him. 

“It’s time to let it go and move on Rin.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“What are you going to do after it sells?” 

“Eh, probably travel the world, bum around Europe. Maybe hit up America.” Rin shrugged and stretched.

Gou elbowed him in the side. “You leech. You need to put that degree to good use. Go back to work, Rin.”

Rin hefted himself off the couch. “Maybe I’ll go to the city for a bit. Havent been there in a while.”

Gou’s phone vibrated from across the room, rushing over to pick it up, she hollered over her shoulder. “Well do something you bum, you can’t just loaf around forever. Hey babe—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still with me thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

“Nitori, bring me the file on the Bando account. Also, find me time to go get tux fitted. This charity is in three weeks and I still don’t have one yet. I swear the next charity event is going to be casual only.” Sousuke rubbed his eyes. It never ended. He was too damn young to feel this old.

“Yes sir. The next event you are attending two months from now is also formal. You know, you could always recycle one of the tuxedos you already have.” 

Nitori entered the room, appointment log and file in hand. Sousuke looked up from his computer. “Hardly, the media would eat that up and somehow link it to financial downfall of the company. However, the old ones could be donated.” He set a reminder on his phone to set them out when he got home.

His assistant paused. “Mr. Taketa called for you…again.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Gods, does he need me to hold his hand through this entire process?”

Nitori smiled as he placed the file requested on his desk. “Most likely.” He poured his boss a cup of tea and directed him to drink it.

“Thanks, Ai.” Sipping the tea, he set the cup back down. “Compose an email for Mr. Taketa and tell him to draft two separate proposals outlining what his clients need and I will take a look at them. And tell him to stop blowing up my damn phone every five minutes. I want the drafts finished and on my desk by the end of the week. He’s had two months to work on this.”

“Right away, sir. May I make a suggestion? Be nice to Mr. Taketa. He’s a hard worker; you just intimidate the hell out of him.” Ai collected the cup.

“And that’s why you are writing the email and I’m not.” Sousuke smiled before opening the file.

The phone rang in the reception area, Ai rushed to answer it. “Sir, line one. It’s Makoto.”

Odd, why did he dial the main line? “Makoto, you can call my cell phone. Matter-of-fact I insist upon it.”

“Oh, hello! I didn’t want to disturb you if you were in a meeting.” Makoto chuckled nervously.

“Its fine, what’s up?” Sousuke found himself smiling. 

“I was wondering if it would be alright to sign Haru-chan up for a swim class. I thought it might help him socialize and since he already loves to swim it couldn’t hurt.” Makoto’s voice echoed. In the background he could hear splashing and children yelling. 

“You are there now?”

“Um, yes.”

“How is Haru taking it? Sounds pretty raucous.” He leaned his chin in his hand.

“Well, he seems receptive. I’m having to hold him back by the collar of his shirt and he’s already taken off his shoes.”

Sousuke chuckled. “If you think it’s something he would like then go for it. I trust your judgement.” Ai appeared in the doorway mouthing ‘line two, it’s urgent.’ “Makoto I have to go. Take some pictures for me?”

“Absolutely! See you when you get home. Haru wait—“He heard Makoto exclaim as he ended the call.

Sighing—back to business. Switching lines, “Yamazaki.”

~~~~

Swim practice ran late and Haru couldn’t wait to get home. He practically vibrated with excitement. “Please wait until I stop the car Haru-chan.” Makoto warned.

Haru pushed open the door as soon as the engine cut off and bolted for the front door. Running through the house he hunted for his father. “Papa!” He found Sousuke in their gym. Running on the treadmill, earpiece firmly in place and arguing with someone on the phone.

“Absolutely not.—I don’t care what they bring to the table, I am not doing business with people who have known ties to that foundation.—Speculation? It’s a known fact they traffic AI’s! I will not have this company’s name associated with that organization.” At seeing his son coming into the room and Makoto standing in the doorway, Sousuke ended the call. “Soshi, this conversation is over. Politely decline.” Hitting the stop button he turned just in time to catch Haru as he jumped up on him. “Hey, what’s going on, bubba?”  
~~~  
Soshi nervously set the phone down. Sweat droplets roll down his temple and he swallows thickly. “M-mister Yamazaki politely declines the offer to do business with you and y-your associates.” His gaze stays firmly glued to the table in front of him. The tall, slender, well-dressed man that had been leisurely pacing the room stopped behind his chair. Soshi grimaced and closed his eyes tightly. 

Long fingers curled around the back of his chair. The man in the three piece navy blue suit adjusted his hot pink tie. “That simply will not do Soshi. What am I supposed to tell my associates? That they cannot get the financial backing they need for their new endeavor?” He gripped the back of his chair with both hands now. Lavender eyes look up towards the ceiling as he presses into the back of the chair. 

“I’m, sorry Mr—“Soshi whimpers.

He leans into the frightened man’s ear. “This is very unfortunate. See I cannot, nor will I go back to my associates without some kind of agreement on the table. How would that look if I went back empty handed, hm?” Light pink hair brushed the side of his head as the man stood tall again. “You have three daughters, am I right? Lovely wife?” The unspoken threat lingered in the air as Soshi gave a jerky nod. A photo of said family was thrown on the table in front of the shaken man. Reaching for the photo of his family, a large serrated knife plunged into the table between his fingers. Sochi screamed and went stock still. “Make the arrangement, Sochi.” He gripped the man’s shoulder. “I have faith in you.” Throwing some bills on the table the man departed. “Go buy yourself some new pants.” Sochi’s gaze dropped to his lap, unknowingly but not surprisingly, he had soiled his pants. He was truly fucked.

~~~

“Papa look,” Haru held up the medal that hung around his neck. “The instructor said I had the best time and he gave me this.” 

Sousuke eyebrows shot up, “Whoa, he did?” Haru nodded vigorously. “High five! That’s my boy. I’m proud of you.” He hugged Haru tight and the boy squirmed. 

“Ew, Papa you’re sweaty. Put me down!” Sousuke nuzzled his cheek. Haru huffed and smacked at his cheek, a small smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?” Sousuke made a sniffing sound and wrinkled his nose. “You know what you smell like?” Haru shook his head. “Little boy and pool.”

Haru looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Sousuke had to try to suppress his smile. “Papa, you smell like butt.”

Sousuke eyes went wide and Makoto laughed behind his hand from his spot by the door. “I do smell like butt don’t I?”

Haru nodded. “Now put me down.” Setting him down he told him good job and to go play.

Makoto brought him a towel as Haru ran out the door. “I wouldn’t say you smell like butt, however, a shower couldn’t hurt.”

Sousuke wiped his face and quirked an eyebrow “Cheeky.” Reaching for his water bottle he took a long drink. “Sorry you had to hear that.”

“I’m not. It’s comforting that you are so passionate about android treatment.” Makoto’s eyes searched his face fondly.

“Android are not just machines to be used at the disposal of humans.” Sousuke ran the towel behind his neck.

Makoto tilted his head to the side. “But, isn’t that why we were created? To serve?”

“No, no not to serve. To help to aid us, not to be enslaved or used and abused by us.” Sousuke frowned deeply.

Makoto smiled his signature warm smile and stepped a little closer to Sousuke. “I knew you were a good man.”

Sousuke closed his eyes and sighed. “Not as good as I could be.” His message cryptic at best, he mumbled about taking a shower and excused himself leaving Makoto to ponder in his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..and the thlot pickens.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, this is ok...

Later that evening, after Haru had gone to bed, Makoto went looking for Sousuke finding him in the backyard. The ambiance lighting scattered around the yard lit the path leading to the pool. Sitting in the patio area overlooking the water he found Sousuke in one of the luxurious poolside chairs; leaning his elbows on his knees, beer in hand. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, skipping out on shoes or socks. “Did I say something earlier to upset you?” Makoto asked quietly as he approached.

Sousuke seemed lost in thought. He peered down at the bottle in his hands. “Come sit with me Makoto.” The android pulled up a chair next to him and waited. Taking a deep breath he looked out across the water. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Makoto tilted his head. “What do you mean?” 

Sighing, he was probably about to ruin everything for his son. “We’ve met before; when I was much younger, probably about eight years old.” At Makoto’s silent gaze he continued. “I lived next door to the Matsuoka family. Their son was my best friend until my father moved us. When Dr. Ryugazaki brought me to see you, I had no idea you would be my son’s guardian. I asked him what had happened with the Matsuoka family but he wouldn’t elaborate.” He glanced over at Makoto. “I thought if he knew that I had known you in the past he would have refused your services. It was never my intent to hide anything from you. I just wanted what was best for my son, and that was you. You have helped him so much in the short time you have been with us.” Sousuke looked back down at the bottle in his hands. He had unconsciously started peeling the label off. “I’m sorry if my omission has jeopardized that. I will understand if you do not want to stay.”

At the silence Makoto thought over his words. He was, disappointed but accepting. Weighing his options he decided that it wasn’t enough of an indiscretion that he would stop caring for Haru. He was needed here and here he would stay. “I don’t remember you. I wish I could. I wish I could remember the Matsuoka children.” He paused. “But there must be a reason for why I shouldn’t.” Looking up at Sousuke unidentified regret and loss swam in his beautifully sad eyes. “What did I do that made them want to destroy me?”

His heart ached as he regarded him with sympathetic eyes. Sadness should never be an expression to ever span over Makoto’s features. “I don’t know, Makoto. You were always kind hearted when I was around, which wasn’t often. Ri—their son was always at my house when we hung out. I wish I had the answers for you. I moved across country when I was twelve.”

“Can you tell me about him? About the boy? You said children, how many were there?” Makoto implored.

“I’m not sure if I should say anything.” Sousuke’s heart gave a sad thump as Makoto nodded, eyes turned down to look at his hands. Biting the inside of his lip, he figured he could at least tell him the basics. He really didn’t know what happened at the Matsuoka home, and hadn’t seen either sibling since he moved with his father. “There were two, a boy and a girl. Rin and Gou. Rin was older than Gou by about a year and a half.”

Makoto turned in his seat, his full attention on Sousuke’s words. “Rin was the boy?”

“Yes. We were thick as thieves as kids, always getting into mischief. Usually dumb dares Rin would come up with that I would lose.” Sousuke shook his head at the memories and took a long pull at his beer. “You know you can find information about them on the web? Anything that’s public knowledge that is.” 

Makoto laughed sheepishly. “I guess I could. It never occurred to me to do so. Silly isn’t it; an android with access to every media type in the world never thinking to look it up on his own?”

“No, it’s not. I suppose if it was me, I would be more curious, but you were just following what your provider thought was best for you.”

“Can I ask you something about Rin?” He asked timidly. Sousuke nodded. “Did Rin like sharks? I—I tried to get Haru one when we were at the aquarium. For some reason I thought he would prefer that over the dolphin. I don’t know why I thought that, even after he was smitten with the dolphins.”

Sousuke smiled. “Yeah, Rin was obsessed with them when we were little.”

Makoto smiled widely pleased that he had remembered something even if it were misdirected. “Thank you for telling me. I won’t ask you anymore questions. I know it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Finishing the bottle in his hand Sousuke stood and walked to the outdoor bar to retrieve another drink. Gracelessly flopping down in his seat he leaned back in the chair and lolled his head to one side now that the tension he was feeling was gone. “Nothing you do makes me uncomfortable Makoto.” Maybe the beer was making his lips a little loose. How many had he had? Pffssh, lightweight. “Except,” He heard himself say. Dammit don’t you do it, “when you frown. Nothing should ever make you frown. You have a brilliant smile.” Oh Gods, what the hell are you doing?

Makoto’s eyes went wide then narrowed as he smiled mischievously, “Sousuke, are you flirting with me?” Sousuke sputtered trying to regain some sense of self. “You know, you don’t smile often, but when you do, it’s beautiful.”

Sousuke’s face turned bright red. Makoto gave an angelic laugh, “Oh, come on Sousuke you have to know you’re ridiculously attractive. Is this the first time someone has said you have a nice smile?”

Deciding he liked Makoto’s laugh even if it was at his expense, he gave him a lopsided grin. “No, but it’s been a while.”

“Oh, I bet the ladies at Haru’s school miss you.” Makoto smiled teasingly. 

Sousuke laughed. “Probably not now that they have new eye candy to ogle at.” Raising his eyebrows to indicate he was referring to Makoto. “You really are a cheeky bastard aren’t you?” 

Makoto shrugged. “Maybe. I never really got to talk to adult humans in a relaxed setting when I wasn’t minding their children. Everything always revolved around their care.”

“So, no one has ever taken the time to get to know you?” Sousuke sat up and leaned forward towards Makoto, his head buzzing a little.

The android shook his head. “It’s okay though. I was there to care for their children and I was happy with that. I love kids and they took the time to know me.”

“You do realize you are speaking in the plural not the singular? Technically, Rei is the only child, other than Haru, you should remember.” Sousuke said a touch more sober than he was a moment ago. 

“Hmm, I guess so. I don’t recall any specifics. Interesting.” Makoto was caught up in his thoughts for a moment and startled at Sousuke’s deep timber. 

“So tell me about yourself Makoto.” He leaned back again bringing the bottle to his lips. “What does Makoto like to do in his spare time?”

The android was mesmerized by the movement and the way he licked his lips after asking the question. Question. Right. “I like cats.” Makoto cringed. ‘Of all the things to say. No wonder no one asked about you.’

“Do you have a particular breed of cat that you like?”

“You do not have to entertain me with questions about cats.” Makoto looked away sheepishly, turning back to stare into teal blue eyes at the touch on his arm.

“I’m being serious. What kind of cat do you like? We’ve never had a pet. I’ve always been too busy and Haru has never shown interest. If you want one we can get one.” Sousuke let his fingers linger on Makoto’s forearm. 

He gave a small smile. “Any actually. I’ve always liked them. If I wasn’t taking care of children I would probably open a cat sanctuary or something like that.” 

Sousuke chuckled, “How about we start with one first.” Standing he wobbled a little, Makoto there at his elbow in an instant. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have skipped dinner before he started drinking. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course. It’s the least I could do.” Sousuke smiled brightly. He stared into meadow green orbs taking in the realism of his irises. “How are they so green? Did you get to pick the color yourself?” Makoto was about to respond when Sousuke jolted realizing he had said that out loud. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly rude of me.” His mouth pulled into a frown.

“No, you’re curious, its fine.” The android smiled softly. “Yes, I did.”

His mouth, unfortunately, now working on auto piolet. “Why green?” Sousuke found himself a little lost in them. 

“I liked the color. It’s a warm friendly color. Inviting.”

He hummed in agreement. “Did you get to choose how you would look as well?” His eyes flittered up to his olive brown hair, instead of eying his body, which Makoto found endearing. 

Nodding, “I was originally supposed to be much shorter and female. But then Dr. Ryugazaki’s father decided to give me the option.”

They were standing a lot closer than he had realized. When had that happened? Sousuke bit the inside of his lip; a sudden case of the nerves came over him. “May—may I touch you?”

“Yes.” Makoto answered softly. He could feel excitement racing through his circuitry. This was new; slightly frightening, but still welcome.

The tips of Sousuke’s fingers brushed over his perfectly unruly hair. “So soft.” He muttered. Makoto watched his reactions. Something akin to wonder bloomed in his eyes. He gently touched Makoto’s cheek his fingers hot against his synthetic skin. Running down the long expanse of his neck he paused. Eyes snapped back up to his face. “You have a pulse.” Makoto nodded, it was slightly elevated at the moment and he hoped Sousuke wouldn’t notice. Sousuke’s other hand went to his chest and Makoto pulled in a quick breath. “And you breathe.” In the back of his mind he knew this but it still astonished him that it was possible. 

Makoto closed his eyes as finger tips lightly traced his collar bone. The hand on his neck slipped to his shoulder, the other down the plane of his chest. Lips parted as he arched into the touch. This was all so new and he was riveted by the sensation. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into endless Caribbean waters. He felt himself drowning in fathomless pools. Makoto searched his data base for what he was feeling as hands traveled over his torso. 

Desire. 

Fingers skimmed down to the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

“Yes.” Makoto answered all too breathlessly.

Unbuttoning the androids shirt, Sousuke gaped at how perfectly sculpted Makoto was. His fingers played over each ridge and ripple, brushing over dusky nipples, he even had a divot where a belly button would be. “How are you even real?” Every reaction his touch elicited was exactly that of a human male.

Makoto didn’t know what to do with his hands as they hung loosely at his sides. Sousuke’s eyes were blown out wide as he continued his exploration. His touch a little more firm, not just wisps of fingertips. A tiny moan escaped as Sousuke brushed a thumb across his nipple. If he could blush he would be bright red right now. The hand stopped its travel and brushed the nub again. This time a small gasp left the androids throat. They were standing so close he could feel the heat radiating off his human. His human. Makoto liked the sound of that. Sousuke pulled part of his bottom lip between his teeth. “Don’t.” Makoto whispered and placed two fingers to his bottom lip to make him release it. Oh. His lips were soft.

He could feel the warm puff of air ghost across his fingers as Sousuke parted his lips. Makoto now knew what he wanted to do with his hands. He wanted to touch, everywhere, but he hesitated. Sousuke seemed to notice. Gently gripping his wrist he brought Makoto’s hand to his chest. Their eyes connected again before Makoto’s were brought back down to his full lips. They looked a lot thinner when pulled down by his constant frown. Sousuke skimmed his tongue around the area Makoto’s fingers had touched. The hand on his chest moved reverently across thin fabric. It stopped over Sousuke’s heart. He could feel the strong rapid beat. “Is this because of me?” The taller male nodded slowly. Makoto carded his other hand through dark neatly cropped hair, ruffling it slightly, watching as each strand fell back into place. He skirted his fingertips around the shell of his ear earning him a miniscule shiver. He huffed out a small laugh as he felt Sousuke’s heart beat pick up. “I kind of want to touch you everywhere just to see the type of respo—“his words were cut off as Sousuke pressed their lips together. It was now his turn to shudder at the tender kiss. As Sousuke started to pull away the AI chased after him. “Don’t” he whispered again, bringing them back together; the kiss faintly more insistent.

Sousuke cupped Makoto’s face tilting it slightly to slot their mouths together properly, the androids hand tightening in his hair. Parting his lips he felt Sousuke do the same as his tongue asked for permission. The tiny moan he squeaked out was all Sousuke needed before diving into taste him. It wasn’t what he expected, but yet he didn’t know what to expect. His mouth was cool and sweet, and immediately addictive. Makoto’s tongue intertwined with his own and quickly set the pace. Breathless, and more than reluctantly, he pulled away.

“That was my first kiss.” Makoto said shyly, his eyes shining brightly.

“I never would have believed it.” Sousuke muttered against his lips.

“I have,” Makoto breathed, “A vast data bank to reference.”

“Shit.” The word tumbling from Sousuke’s lips at the innuendo. Their hands roaming slowly over the others body, “I don’t know if I should be extremely concerned or very lucky.” The android giggled lowly and kissed along Sousuke’s jaw line towards his ear. “Makoto.” He breathed his name as Makoto nibbled at his ear. “Are you…um, ‘why was this so hard to ask?’ “ah, fully functional?” Makoto’s answer was to bring Sousuke’s hand down to his hardened length. “Fuck.” He rasped.

Makoto leaned back, his green eyes looking way to innocent for what they were doing. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No…no.” Sousuke let his eyes wander further down Makoto’s body, his hand still palming him through his pants. Oh, Gods. Makoto’s hips bucked at the pressure. “We shouldn’t.”

“We should—“ Makoto’s mouth was on his again. The kiss was hot and needy. Oh how he wanted this to go further, but there was so much more to think about than this lust filled moment. Makoto broke away, “—n’t. We shouldn’t. You’re right.” Sousuke nodded his agreement yet neither made the first move to separate. Sousuke’s hands moved to Makoto’s waist, thumbs moving in languid circles, the androids hands resting against his chest. 

If we went further it would chance everything. No going back.” Their foreheads pressed together.

“I don’t want to jeopardize that.” Makoto said as he nuzzled his nose against Sousuke’s.  
“I like staying here.” 

“You would still stay, if you wanted.” Sousuke’s voice rumbled, his lips brushing Makoto’s cheek. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“We should probably talk about this more when you are not intoxicated.” His fingers slid over broad shoulders.

“Do you think that if I was completely sober I’d want you any less?” One hand skimmed up the side of his ribs.

“I don’t know. I’ve never experienced anything like this. I don’t want you to have the ‘morning after regrets.’” Makoto was clearly pulling information from his data bank as a reference. 

Sousuke smiled and then chuckled. “You are too precious for words.” Finding Makoto’s hand he laced their fingers together. “It’s late. Let’s go to bed. Well, you don’t sleep, so I guess I need to go to bed.” Shaking his head at his foolishness he tugged Makoto’s hand. “Come on.” He led them up the stairs in silence. Coming to Makoto’s room first, Sousuke squeezed his hand and softly bid him goodnight. Carrying on to his room and disappearing inside before Makoto could respond.   
~~~~  
Makoto had stood glued to that spot for seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds before he found himself standing outside Sousuke’s door. He needed to apologize for his behavior. He had gotten carried away by those new sensations and emotions. He wanted to explore them more thoroughly but he was being selfish. Caring for Haru had to be his first priority. He didn’t want to mess up the one thing he had been brought back for. Haru was counting on him and so was Sousuke. 

But, he couldn’t push away the feelings Sousuke had awaken inside. No one had ever looked at him with those eyes, full of want and desire. No one had ever kissed him so thoroughly, ever touched him the way Sousuke had. No one had ever looked beyond the machine to the person that lies within. ‘Dammit.’ He was so conflicted. Makoto groaned as he covered his face, the thought of how he put Sousuke’s hand on his groan played through his head. ‘So unprofessional. Get it together Makoto. Apologize and promise it will never happen again and maybe he will still let you be his son’s guardian.’

Steeling himself he knocked lightly on the door. His bowed head shot up at the suddenness the door was yanked open. Sousuke stood in his sleeper bottoms and nothing else. Eyes wide, Makoto started his apologies trying hard not to gape at Sousuke’s naked torso, when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and jerked forward the door closing quickly behind him. Sousuke slammed him against the nearest wall crushing their lips together. Quickly recovering from his shock, Makoto met the hungry kiss with one of his own. Sousuke’s large hands dipped inside his shirt to feel his skin against his palms again. Makoto in kind gripped his hips bringing them flush together. 

“Don’t you ever apologize for touching me.” Sousuke leaned in dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. “Or for kissing me. If I didn’t want it, I would have stopped you.” He kissed Makoto slower, more languid, but no less hungry than before. “Do you want us to be like this?” The android hesitated, “Makoto” nodding his affirmation, “Then don’t apologize for wanting what you want.”

“This is all so new to me, Sousuke. I want to experience it all. I want to touch you, taste you, be inside you. There are so many things I want to do with you, to you. But,” and here came the proverbial ‘but’, “I want it for the right reasons.”

Sousuke nodded. His mind went back to the two androids in stasis when he sought out the doctors help to begin with. “I don’t want you to feel like a sex object.” Carding his hand through messy olive brown hair, “I’m not going to tell you that I’m not attracted to you Makoto. You are breathtakingly beautiful. And you are so good with Haruka, I couldn’t ask for more.” Still combing his fingers through silken locks he rested the other hand at the back of his neck, searching his face over. “You have stirred something in me that I haven’t felt in a very long time. But I want you to be happy, so if you want to take this somewhere or nowhere at all, I’m alright with that.”

Makoto smiled his radiant smile and brushed his thumb over Sousuke’s lips. “There is something so special about you. You make me feel needed, valued, but never as an object or anything less than—human. I keep feeling like somewhere in my past I was not regarded as an intelligent being. But not here.   
I’ve never been in love, Sousuke, so I don’t know what that’s like. I do know I am extremely fond of you. I too want you to be happy but if you are worried that I will compromise myself and lose sight of who I am and why I’m here, don’t. I will remain true to myself. I will always treat Haru as if he were my own child. And you as my own—adult?” He giggled. “That sounds so stupid. ” Makoto’s green eyes glittered and sparkled. “And…I really want to kiss you again.”

“Then do it.”

Makoto brushed his lips in feather light kisses against Sousuke’s. The barely there touch made it hard not to chase after him. Makoto trace his lips with his tongue, Sousuke slowly opened his mouth, as his tongue skimmed across his teeth. Pulling his chin down a little further to allow better access, Makoto coaxed him into kissing back, gently rolling their tongues around in a drunken headiness. The android broke away with a final tender press of his lips and Sousuke opened his eyes. Glowing green orbs met his own and he was speechless.

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Makoto smirked and his eyes crinkled. 

Sousuke brushed the back of his hand across his androids cheek. “Just wow.” He tugged his hand as he stepped back towards the bed. “Come to bed with me.”

Makoto nodded and let himself be guided. Sousuke brushed his shirt from his shoulders letting it fall to the ground; raising his arms Makoto draped them over Sousuke’s broad shoulders. Undoing the button on Makoto’s jeans, teal eyes glanced up for approval, a tiny nod giving, he pulled the zipper down sliding his pants down. Relieve bloomed when he saw that, yes indeed, Makoto wore underwear; otherwise, just sleeping was going to be slightly more difficult than he planned. 

“What side do you want?”

“Doesn’t really matter. I don’t need to sleep.” Makoto shrugged.

“Ok, what side do you want to hibernate on?” Sousuke’s lip curled teasingly.

Makoto laughed and went to the other side. “Just get in the bed.”

~~~~

Makoto opened his eyes hours later to see Haru peeking over his father’s shoulder. They had curled up against each other sometime during the night. His first reaction was to panic. The boy shouldn’t see them like this. Instead he just smiled and beckoned him closer. Haru crawled over Sousuke and under the covers. The larger man wrapped his arm around his son’s waist as the child snuggled up against Makoto.

The android smiled down at them lovingly wishing to capture this moment forever. Haru clasped his father’s hand in one of his, his guardian’s in the other. Settling back down he allowed himself to close his eyes again. Serenity flooded his systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it suck?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh...i'm not sure how i feel about this chapter but im posting it anyway

“Mr. Yamazaki, there are two gentleman here to see you.” Ai’s voice came through the intercom.

“Do they have an appointment?” Sousuke continued reviewing the quarterly reports.

“They do not. They say it’s regarding your doctor visit several months back.” There was a pause. “Do you want me to send them away or schedule an appointment for them?”

Doctor visit…realization kicked in, “No Ai, I will see them now.” Sousuke made his way to the door. Opening it he was greeted with two men in three piece suits. Their attire had been given much care. Both wore black suits, one with thin pinstripes, and stunning purple silk ties. The taller one smiled gently, the other scowled quietly.

“Mr. Yamazaki. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The ‘man’ extended his hand. His brown eyes full of life, crinkled around the edges as the smile reached his eyes. The freckles closest to his eyes disappearing with the action. Sousuke shook his hand. “I’m Marco and this is Jean.” Jean did not extend his hand, but gave a curt nod, his amber eyes studying him intently. 

Sousuke smiled. “The pleasure is mine. Please gentleman, won’t you come in?” As the androids walked into his office he addressed his assistant. “Hold all my calls, unless it’s—“

“Yes, yes, I know. Will do.” Ai’s bright blue eyes looked at him then shot to the door and back as if to say, ‘do I need to be concerned or call security?’ Sousuke gave a minute shake of the head. 

“This shouldn’t take long. Just make sure we are not interrupted.” Closing the door behind him. “How are you both doing?”

Jean’s eyes tracked his every move. Sousuke made certain not to make any sudden moves. Marco was the one to speak up. “We are doing well, thank you. You must have visited while we were in stasis. The doctor has helped us tremendously and we are eternally grateful. Isn’t that right Jean?” Marco tilted his head towards his fellow android.

“Yeah.” The androids voice had a metallic quality to it.

“He is still working on a few things. Jean’s vocal cords were severely damaged. This is actually a huge improvement.” Marco stated pleasantly.

“That’s good to hear. So what brings you two to my office? I’m assuming you are here on the doctors behalf.” Jean made his way to the windows and pushed the button lowering the blinds.

“We are.” Marco’s gaze followed Jean as he walked around the room. After the android scanned the room, he let his gaze land on his counterpart. “It’s secure.”

“Dr. Ryugazaki has concerns about Makoto.” Marco gestured to the flat screen along the one wall. “May I?”

“By all means. What concerns does he have? I can assure you that Makoto has gotten nothing but the best treatment.” Sousuke didn’t like where this was heading. What if they tried to take Makoto away? “He is doing an amazing job.”

“Please, let the doctor explain.” Plugging in a small device to the side of the flat screen, he turned it on. Rei’s image came into focus. He appeared agitated to say the least. 

“Mr. Yamazaki.”

“We are back to formal? Doctor, what seems to be the problem?” Sousuke stood with his hands in his pockets, trying to appear casual and not as disturbed as he felt.

“My problem is that you have gone back on your word and put Makoto in harm’s way.” The doctor adjusted his frames.  
“You will have to forgive me; I do not understand what you mean. Makoto isn’t around anything that would be considered dangerous, unless you don’t think he can handle himself with a kitchen knife.” Now he was getting irritated.

“You mean to tell me you do not know who your employees are?”

Walking closer to the screen, “Dr. Ryugazaki, I have over two hundred employees on staff. Am I to know the names of each individual person? That’s what my hiring staff and human resource department are for. So please, pray tell, who is it that has gotten you in such a tizzy.” 

“Matsuoka Rin”

“Rin?” He whispered his childhood friends name in shock. What the hell? Sousuke stepped over to his desk and picked up the phone. “Ai, I need you to go through the employee roster and tell me if there is a Matsuoka Rin on staff. I’ll wait.” His brows furrowed together. This could be bad, very bad. “When?” 

“He was hired three day ago.”

“What department?”

Nitori fingers raced across his keyboard. “Accounting. Actually, he is your new Account Manager. It appears we had to let the other one go after he was a no show for two weeks.”

Sousuke thought for a moment. “Sochi?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The brooding man was quiet for a moment. This just got exponentially worse. “Have the new Account Manager go through Sochi’s newer files dating back five months. I need him to look for anything unusual. Go through them with a fine tooth comb. Have the other accou--, disregard that last sentence. Have him start on that immediately, this takes precedence over everything.”

“Sir?”

“Just do it, Ai. It’s best you don’t know.” Sousuke set the receiver down in the cradle and turned his gaze back to the screen. “Rei, I have bigger problems than Matsuoka Rin. The accountant he replaced has gone missing. Months ago he had been approached by someone dealing in—illegal activities. Something I believe you would have an interest in.” He left the statement hanging in the air and glanced at the androids off to the side. Rei, of course, was quick enough to pick up on the unspoken words.

Rei nodded his eyes narrowing and brows drawing together. “What do you need from me?”

“Nothing, but I will keep you posted if I get wind of anything.” He turned away and then turned back again. “Actually, Makoto has been remembering things, incidents from his past. Nothing specific but sometimes he transfers them.” Again, the words were left unspoken. 

“Do you see this as being a problem? You can bring him back to me and I can recalibr—“

“No. If he remembers, then he remembers. I honestly think it might be better if he did. The snippets he gets now confuse him, but don’t seem to have any negative effects.” Sousuke ran his hand through his hair, his gaze lands on the two androids again.

“Rei, do you need these two back?” Both droids tilt their heads. Jean narrowed his eyes. “I might have a job for them if they are interested.”

“What were your thoughts?”

“They could act as liaisons; maybe even help Matsuoka go through the files. Gathering information as it comes and delivering it to you personally as opposed to via the computer. I’m not 100% comfortable transferring this type of information. Systems can be easily hacked and I’m not exactly feeling that trusting with sensitive files right now.” He directs his attention to the androids. “But only if they are interested.”

“It is up to them, but I would not be opposed to it. It would help them greatly.” The engineer began typing furiously. “In the meantime, I am uploading security software to the device Marco has provided. It will allow you to monitor your systems and encrypt files that you can download to this device, so even if they do not accept your offer you will still be able to relay the information.”

Thanking Rei he turned back toward the androids. “Allow us the chance to think over your offer?”

“Absolutely. Take all the time you need. You know where to find me.” Marco gathered the device handing it to Sousuke as Jean raised the blinds. 

Sousuke showed them to the door. “Ai, if these gentlemen need to see me, they do not need an appointment, just five minutes warning.” Smiling reassuringly at his assistant. 

Nitori made a few annotations in his log. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about my offer.” Sousuke extended his hand. “This is an offer of employment, you would be paid and accommodations will be provided if needed.” This time he shook both androids hands. Nitori provided them with a business card and the direct line.

After the androids left Nitori asked, “Do you want to sit down with your new account manager?”

The taller man took a deep breath and released it slowly, schooling his expression. He was mentally exhausted, but there was no time for that. “Not yet, Ai. I have something I need to take care of before I speak to Matsuoka.”   
~~~

Sousuke opened the door to the sound of music as it filtered through his home and couldn’t help but smile. Removing his shoes he picked them up and loosened his tie. Draping his jacket over the banister leading upstairs and depositing his shoes on one of the steps, he went in search of his family. Smiling to himself, ‘family.’ He found Haru in the living room sketching at the coffee table. One of the rooms had been converted into a studio after it was discovered that he had a naturally talent for art. Finding him outside of his comfort zone brought a smile to Sousuke’s face.

“Hey bubba, whatcha drawing?” He ruffled Haru’s hair as he looked over his shoulder.

“Orcas. Makoto likes them.” Haru didn’t look up as he continued to shade the ‘killer whale’.

“Oh yeah? Is that a dolphin in the back ground?”

Haru nodded. “They were playing.” He put down his charcoal pencil. “Papa, what do you like?”

He crouched down next his son, “Well, when I was your age I loved whale sharks because they were so big, yet so gentle. They always seemed so peaceful and graceful.”

Haru thought for a moment. “Like you, Papa.”

Sousuke’s brows rose up in shock, a small chuckle left his throat. “Papa is not graceful or peaceful, Haruka.”

“But you are kind and gentle.” He started drawing at the other end of his paper. “And big.”

Kissing the top of Haru’s head he smiled as he stood. “So where is Makoto?”

“He’s in your study, dusting.” Haru looked up for a moment, “He found your music.”

Sousuke laughed lightly, “I can hear that. You hungry?” Haru shook his head. “Ok, I’m going to go talk to him.” The boy went back to his sketch now adding a whale shark to the picture.

When he found Makoto in his study he couldn’t help the grin that went from ear to ear. Sousuke leaned on the door frame watching Makoto. ‘Sugar’ by Maroon 5 blared through the sound system. His hips shaking and rolling rhythmically as he move around the room. My God could he be any sweeter? Singing along with the lyrics, he was so caught up in the song that it was almost over before he noticed Sousuke in the doorway. 

Shrieking loudly, he threw the object he was dusting up in the air; moving quickly to recover it before it hit the ground. “Sousuke!!” The taller man burst out laughing causing Makoto to throw the rag he was using at him. “Don’t do that!” 

His laughter died down, smile still plastered onto his face. The next song started, this one was a bit slower. Making his way to Makoto, he took the trinket from his hand and set it on the desk, sliding one hand around his waist, the other holding Makoto’s. The android looked momentarily shocked before bringing his other hand to rest on Sousuke’s shoulder. They moved slowly in a small circle, swaying to the music. Makoto smiled, not his brilliant smile, but the small one that let Sousuke know that he was pleased. 

“How was your day?” 

Sousuke pulled him a little closer. “I don’t want to talk about that right now. Just dance with me for a few minutes.”

Makoto tilted his head, smile waning a tad, “Okay.” He let Sousuke guide him enjoying the closeness. “You are pretty good at this. Do you dance often?”

Sousuke released a tired sigh, “Only when etiquette dictates that I have to.” 

“And now?” The android skims his fingers through the short hair at the back of Sousuke’s neck.

Closing his eyes at the touch, Sousuke hums and opens his eyes, “Because I want to.”

There was a nudge at their side and they both look down. Haru was standing there, determined blue eyes staring back up at them. “I want to dance with Makoto.” Sousuke smiled down at his son and stepped back releasing Makoto’s hand. Haru grabs his hand, “And Papa too.” 

Sousuke’s smile widened and hoisted his son up settling him on his hip. Haru took Makoto’s hand like he saw his father do. The android gave his charge his most enchanting smile and pulled them even closer as they moved with the music. Sousuke had Haru lift his arm up so they could twirl Makoto. The boy giggled loudly as they dipped him. Laughter mingled with the melody that filled the house.

He would talk to Makoto tomorrow. Right now, this was too perfect to mar with the discoveries of today’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? comments? 
> 
> thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm doing with my life anymore..

Makoto stood silent with his hands firmly clasped in front of him, head down cast as his fate was being decided.

The Matsuoka’s didn’t understand it was an accident. They didn’t see the bodies that were carted off, of human and android alike, that were slain in order to protect the children. They, of course, were not home when the incident occurred. They had more or less left ‘their’ precious children in the hands of an android. The so called creatures the elder Matsuoka loathed. The one they trusted for eight years now was seen as a rogue, a villain, aimed at destroying their family; viciously attacking their children.

Dr. Ryugazaki argued his case. The Matsuoka’s would hear nothing of it. They wanted him destroyed. The doctor wouldn’t allow it. The teen in red rimmed glasses stood with Makoto, a quiet observer. His hands clenched into fists at the absurdity of it all.

“He deliberately put them in harm’s way. That monster is a menace! Did you see what he did to my baby’s face?” The woman yelled.

Alarmed green eyes shot up imploringly, “I’m sorry! It was an accident! I would never intentionally hurt my children.”

“My children! These are my children! You are a machine! You are a worthless mach—“Mrs. Matsuoka ranted.

“Maybe if you were actually taking care of your children, Makoto-senpai wouldn’t be here!”

 

“Rei!!” The doctor turned quickly. “Hold your tongue, you are not helping Makoto.”

Rei snapped his mouth shut. Hands fisted even tighter. His brows drawn as he stared holes into the ground.

There was a commotion from the hallway outside the door. “Rin stop!” A girl’s voice pleaded.

The red haired teen threw open the door. “You cannot take him away!”

 

“Rin leave.” 

“No!” He squared off with his ‘father’. “Makoto is family! He was only protecting us. This wasn’t his fault!!” 

“Rin!”

“We love Makoto and he loves us! You brought him here to take care of us! You can’t send him away!”

“Rin please.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked back at his care giver.  
“It’s alright; it’s what’s best for you and Gou.”

“No Mako! It’s not!”

“Rin, you will wait outside. This no longer concerns you.”

“Or what? You’ll send me away too? Who’s going to take care of us now? You? Mom?” The slap resounded throughout the room, turning Rin’s head. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as he brought his hand to his cheek. Dr. Ryugazaki stepped in front of Makoto as he moved to go to Rin’s side.

“Leave now. I will not say it again.” Rin stood defiant.

“RinRin please.” Makoto’s quiet voice pleaded. “Do not do this. Wait outside with Gou-chan.”

The boy turned his head, and damned if Makoto didn’t give him a small sad smile. His meadow green eyes searching his face, silently begging for him to comply. “Fine.” His lower lip trembled, “But only because Makoto wants me too.” Head held high he left without another word.

“See what it has done to my boy? It has made him defiant and unruly.” The elder Matsuoka glowered at Dr. Ryugazaki. 

“It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that you are trying to murder the only parent either of them have ever known.” The doctor narrowed his eyes. “I will not allow it.”

“Please do not fight.” Makoto’s voice was small. Looking at his creator with pain in his eyes, “I want you to deactivate me. I am not worth the trouble you are going through on my behalf.”

“Makoto-senpai, No!” Rei grabbed onto Makoto’s arm, looking back at his father desperately. “Father, please, do not listen to him. Let Makoto come home where he belongs.” Rei’s eyes began to swim. “They didn’t deserve him! I-I need him father please! He wasn’t supposed to be theirs anyway.”

The android wrapped his arms around Rei pulling him closer. “Hush, Rei.” His fingers brushed through sapphire locks as Rei buried his face in his shirt. “This is for the best Rei-chan.” -No Makoto-sempai, you are wrong- muffled words against his chest.

“I am taking Makoto home with me and that is final.” The engineer stood firm.

“I will pull your funding.” Matsouka threatened.

“Do it. I should have never agreed to this in the first place. Clearly you couldn’t handle the gift given you.”

“May I say goodbye?” Makoto asked, hopeful for one last encounter.

“No robot, you have done enough.” 

The cold tone cut through Makoto like a razor. Dejected, Makoto headed towards the door, the doctor’s hand on his back, Rei’s hand in his. His heart was breaking as he walked to the transport vehicle. He had never known pain like this. It tore at his insides, clawing at his chest.

“Mako-chan!”  
“Makoto!”

He turned his head towards the sound of his children’s voice. They ran down the long drive way. Breaking away he took the few steps before they crashed into him, both sobbing loudly. “Mako-chan, you can’t leave us! Please you have to stay!” Gou cried her wound still fresh, hidden under a large bandage.

“Please Mako stay, you have to stay!” Rin tightened his grip.

Holding them closely, he closed his eyes to school his expression. A warm smile crossed his angelic face. “Listen, now look at me. I need you to watch over each other for me. Be good and fair to others. Love each other and laugh together. But more than anything I want you to live your life. Do not cry for me.” He spoke softly as he wiped their tears. “It has been an honor to care for you. I love you both dearly. I will never forget you.” Kissing each of them on the head he embraced then a little longer before letting them go.

Tears still flowing freely, Rin took Gou’s hand as they watched Makoto’s retreating form. “We will never forget you!” Rin shouted.

Makoto gazed over his shoulder at his children one last time. Smiling lovingly at them, “Never.”

Climbing into the back of the van, Makoto remained silent. Rei and his father in the front, neither willing to break the silent. It wasn’t until they returned to the doctor’s lab that they realized Makoto had shut down. The remanence of tears traced down his flawless synthetic skin. 

“So, he works for you?” Makoto asked.

“As of a few days ago.” Sousuke observed Makoto carefully. “I thought you should know.” His reaction seemed mixed; curious and cautious were predominant. “You have questions.”

“Have you seen him?”  
-No not yet-  
“Will you?”  
“What does he do?”  
“Will you be working closely with him?”

All these questions lead up to the big one. “Can I see him?”

“Do you want to?”

Makoto was quiet. He and Sousuke leaned over the bleacher railing watching one of Haru’s swim practices. He didn’t know. He was curious to say the least, but he had no recollection of the actual time he spent with the Matsuoka’s. Just impressions of memories. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you decide, then something can be arranged.” Sousuke watched his boy cut through the water. “He’s fast.” A prideful smile swept his face.

Makoto smiled with him. “He is, but he only swims freestyle. He’s not interested in anything else.”

“It doesn’t surprise me.” Sousuke chuckled. “I still don’t know how he deals with the noise in here.” 

“Oh simple. Earplugs; it cuts down on the noise making it easier for him to focus.” 

Sousuke stared blankly at Makoto. “Well don’t I feel like the biggest idiot. All this time he could have been using earplugs.” Looking back out at the water. “All this time.”

“Don’t feel bad, I wouldn’t have thought of it either. It was so his ears wouldn’t get water logged.” Makoto smirked. “What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?”

“I have a few documents to look over, but after—“ Sousuke’s phone went off, he let out a faint sigh. “—excuse me Makoto, I have to take this.” Sousuke stepped outside to answer the call.

Makoto continued to watch Haru from his spot, when someone else leaned on the railing next to him. “Which one’s yours?” He turned his head to see a man about his height with messy cotton candy hair. Lilac eyes watching the children below.

“Well, technically he’s not mine, but the one in lane six. Which one are you here for?”

“Lane two. So he’s technically not yours? Girlfriends kid?” A sly smirk crossed his lips. “Boyfriends?”

“Um, no. Neither actually. I’m his guardian.” Makoto gave a nervous laugh.

“Guardian? I knew you were some sort of angel.” The corners of the guy’s mouth lifted even higher at Makoto’s shocked expression. “I’m Kisumi.” He held his slender hand out.

“Makoto.” He took the proffered hand skeptically.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Makoto.” He rolled the androids name over his tongue. “I’d love to stay and chat, definitely want to get to know you better.” Kisumi gave him the once over. “But it looks like practice is over.” Releasing his hand, “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Makoto was left feeling a little off at the exchange, as he watched the other leave. Looking back down he saw that practice was indeed over and Sousuke was now poolside with Haru. He frowned. He didn’t like the distraction. He was normally at the pool when the whistle was blown. The brief encounter left him unsettled.

“Hey Bubba, you ready to go?” Sousuke said as he knelt down and wrapped a towel around Haru. “You did really good today.”

“I don’t like the guy talking to Makoto.” He followed Haru’s line of sight.

“Do you know who he is?” Haru shook his head. Narrowing his eyes when he saw the guy touch Makoto. “Haruka, Makoto is allowed to have friends, you know.”

The boy looked back at his father, expression very serious for a little boy his age. “No Papa. Not him.”

Sousuke felt perplexed. “Why not? Has he said or done something to you or Makoto before?”

“No. I don’t like his face.” He patted his father’s cheeks.

Sousuke smiled. “That’s a silly reason not to like someone.”

Makoto’s sneakers squeaked as he rushed to their sides. “Haru-chan, you did wonderful today.” At seeing the boy’s cross expression he apologized. “Sorry I was not down here when practice was over. Forgive me?” Haru waited a beat then nodded and took his hand.

Sousuke put Haru’s things in the trunk of the car as Makoto buckled him in. Closing the door they made eye contact over the roof. “You alright?”

Tilting his head and scrunching his nose, “I think that guy was flirting with me.” 

Sousuke burst out laughing. “Oh, I couldn’t imagine why, Makoto.” At his pouty expression, Sousuke rolled his eyes. “You really have no idea. It’s because you’re gorgeous. Now get in the car before someone tries to steal you from me.” He ducked into the car, Makoto followed suit, unaware of the lavender eyes lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working six days a week and this is what i come up with..please let me know what you think...next chapter should be up shortly
> 
> thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...so here goes...smut. i'm not 100% happy with it, especially after reading a certain someone's last chapter (ehem, Bricker), but upon their insistence, here it is.
> 
> *Oikiwi, you no read.*
> 
> alright, y'all have been warned...

Despite having agreed not to rush anything and continuing to sleep in separate rooms most nights, there were times Makoto craved Sousuke. Whether it be a gentle caress or merely being in the same room together. The question Kisumi asked him at the pool still played in his mind. They hadn’t defined what they were, if they were anything, but he felt the need to clarify.

It was late, he figured Sousuke would be sleeping by now, but when he peeked in his room the bed was still made. ‘Burning the midnight oil again.’ He checked on Haru before padding downstairs. The lights were on in his study, however, he was absent. Kitchen—empty. Living room—dark. Backdoor—locked. Theater—bingo.

He watched Sousuke from the doorway type diligently on his laptop. He had reading glasses perched on his nose. Makoto smiles softly, ‘cute’. He had an ear bud hanging out of one ear. Pausing he scrolled through his work, saved the document and switched to another screen. Makoto came up behind him skating his fingers over tense shoulders. Relaxing instantly into the touch as the android massages the muscles, Sousuke hums and closes his eyes. 

“I keep forgetting you don’t sleep.”

“Which is something you should be doing.” Makoto works on a particularly stubborn knot.

“Can’t. Too much work.”

“It can wait a solid eight hours for you to rest.” Sousuke hangs his head forward as nimble fingers work on his neck. 

“I think there is illegal activity going on in my company.” Sousuke quiets and for a moment Makoto thinks he has drifted off until he speaks again solemnly. “The man Rin replaced is missing. No one has heard from him in weeks.”

“Is he the same one you were arguing with about android trafficking?” Makoto asked softly.

“Yes.” Sousuke removes his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It upsets me, Makoto. He had been with the company when my father was still running it.” He didn’t need to elaborate. The loss of a trusted long term employee and the stress of his company possibly being compromised weighed heavily. Suddenly, his own concerns weren’t so important.

Sousuke’s hand on his own brought him out of thoughts. He smiled down as teal eyes gazed up. Leaning over he kissed Sousuke’s forehead. Pushing his laptop to the side, Sousuke tugged Makoto’s hand, indicating he wanted him closer and stretched up to kiss his lips. They are soft and pliant and Makoto can’t help dipping his tongue between them when they part for him. Kissing at this angle is so much different. He finds he likes licking into Sousuke’s mouth this way and reminds himself to do so more often. Breaking apart he circles the luxurious oversized chair to stand in front of Sousuke. He decided he also likes when bright turned down eyes have to look up at him, giving him the more youthful appearance of his actual age and not that of a single father and a CEO. It stirs something in him. Something his human notices as he turns the inside of Makoto’s wrist and pressed his lips to before tugging him forward.

Makoto puts his knees on either side of Sousuke straddling his lap still forcing him to look up. He ran his fingers through dark silky locks. Large hands sit at his hips lightly toying with the fabric. Makoto sweeps his thumb across Sousuke’s bottom lip just enough to part it. He feels his hot breath across the pad of his thumb as Sousuke whispers, “What do you want?”

The hand in his hair tightens and he gets his answer. “What do you need?”

Teal eyes blow wide and flutter shut and he leans forward nuzzling his cheek against Makoto’s abdomen. Fingers skim a little higher on his sides. “Everything you are willing to give.” Sousuke holds him there fingers tighten in the fabric of his shirt, cheek pressed against Makoto’s stomach.

Fortunate for Sousuke, he is willing to give quite a lot. Reaching back over his shoulder Makoto grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it up over his head, dropping it to the ground. The action ruffles his messy hair covering one eye. He places his hands over the ones at his sides moving them over his chest. “Touch me.” He kept his hands over Sousuke’s, but allows him to move them at his leisure. Their eyes stay connected as those deft hands roam his skin. Sousuke closes the distance between them and tentatively runs his tongue against the flat of Makoto’s abdomen. It sends a chill of arousal through the android. “Again.” Sousuke does so immediately this time licking his way to Makoto’s hip, nipping it gently. He felt the contraction of muscles, no, that’s not right, whatever it is, it fascinates him and watches them move as he drags his fingertips down exposed synthetic skin to rest at the top of Makoto’s pants. He flicks his gaze upwards as his tongue dips into the divot of his belly button. 

Makoto’s eyes held an ethereal glow trapping Sousuke where he was, hands stilled, gaze frozen. The chill of Makoto’s fingertips on his cheek was a stark contrast to the heat in his stare. Makoto tilted Sousuke’s head back further, grazing the column of his neck, he paused a moment. Frigid digits pressed against his pulse point, the beat strong and wild. He could feel the shallow puffs of breath escape parted lips against his skin. Their eyes remained locked, green orbs greedily took in the sight of desire devouring the teal ring in Sousuke’s eyes. His voice sounding unfamiliar even as he spoke, “I want to fuck you.”

The air left Sousuke’s lungs and he struggled to breathe. Taking in a shaky gasp, “Gods, yes.”

The effervescent glow of his eyes increasing, Makoto shifted his weight so he was now standing between Sousuke’s knees. With one swift motion he hiked his legs up around his waist hoisting him up. Sousuke quickly wrapped his arms around his android’s neck. Makoto carried him up the stairs like he weighed nothing. 

Sousuke crashed their lips together like he was a man starved, consumed by hunger and Makoto was his last meal. He tugged Makoto’s hair as the door was closed behind them, earning him a guttural growl, “You’re not going to back out now, are you? This would be your only chance.” He panted taking the androids bottom lip between his teeth biting down hard.

Fingers dug into his backside. “How do you want it?” This was Makoto letting him know there would be no backing out, not now, not ever. They know the bridge they are about to cross and they run full throttle to the other side. Sousuke hadn’t seen this side of Makoto, but he doubted anyone had and it secretly thrilled him. Never iin his life has he ever had someone manhandle him let alone pick him up. Fuck he needed this and would crave it for the rest of his life. He needed someone to take control for once in his life.

“Fast and hard.” Decision made, he pulled off his shirt as Makoto walked them to the bed.

Crawling up on the bed he laid Sousuke down where he wanted him. “Lube?” -draw- Retrieving it from the bedside table he leaned back taking in the sight of his mortal below him. (So strong, yet, so fragile.) Skimming his fingers over heated skin he left a trail of goose flesh in his wake. “Can I leave marks?” He scratched his nails lightly over his ribcage.

Sousuke wanted to say he could do whatever the hell he wanted but thought against it knowing Makoto had a vast library of knowledge. But, yeah, anything, maybe just not out the gate. “Below the collar line.” He could see Makoto map exactly where the collar of his dress shirt rested against his skin before attacking the side of his neck. Sousuke tilted his head exposing his throat for Makoto, threading his fingers through his olive hair pressing him closer. Sucking up a pretty purple mark, Makoto leaned back to view his work smiling to himself. He did the same at the juncture of his neck biting down after he ran his tongue over the mark. Sousuke gasped bucking his hips. “You like that?” Makoto cupped him through his jeans, causing him to undulate into the touch.

Moaning lowly, “Yeah, do it again.” Makoto continued rubbing the bulge in his pants as he licked across the tanned skin of his collar bone and bit down. “Fuck, Makoto.” He couldn’t think when those dextrose fingers snaked under his waist band.

“Damn. You’re big.” Makoto’s green eyes glowed with unbridled lust. Sousuke gasped when he squeezed his length. He let his fingers play down the ‘muscles’ of his back feeling them shift under his touch. Hooking his thumbs in the waist bands at Makoto’s hips, Sousuke slide them lower until they curved over his ample backside. 

“Take them off.” He breathed in his ear. 

Undoing Sousuke’s pants Makoto grabbed the hem at the ankles and yanked hard throwing them to the side. To say he was alarmed at how swiftly he was unclothed was an understatement, but the thrill Sousuke felt made him harder than he thought possible. Makoto stood to let his own fall to the floor. 

The android stared openly at him with a hunger he had never seen before. “Those have to go. Now.” Reaching for his boxer briefs Makoto practically ripped them from his body. He descended onto him kissing him deeply, hands chronicling every inch of Sousuke’s skin. And Sousuke let him. He had never known a touch like Makoto’s. Firm, yet gentle. Curious, yet cautious. Loving, yet hedonistic. He couldn’t get enough. He was drunk on his touch, his kiss, his breath, his need, the feel of him pressed up against him. His mouth and hands were everywhere. Heat chased the ice of his fingertips. 

He arched up off the bed as Makoto took him into his mouth. Holding him in that position, Makoto took him in all the way, slowly pulling off only to run his tongue over the entirety of his length. His lips closed around the head of Sousuke’s engorged cock, sucking lightly, eliciting the most sinful sounds from his mouth. Makoto fed off the edicts that escaped him in broken breaths. “Don’t hold back.” He rasped between lavish licks and deep languid tastes. Moaning loudly Sousuke threaded his fingers through messy brown hair. Makoto hollowed out his cheeks as he came back up, brilliant meadow eyes with the ethereal glow locked on his. Shuddering, he called out Makoto’s name releasing into that cool covetous mouth that drank down all he had to give.

Makoto gave him little time to recover, coating his fingers with lube, pushing in the first one slowly. Sousuke gasped, eyes rolling back he gripped the sheets. Lifting his head he watched the android mark him as his own, eyes riveted to the pornographic way Makoto’s tongue ran across his skin, mouth latching onto his thigh, teeth sinking in. He was hard again in an instant. The words insisting he needed more fell from his lips in a plea. A second finger entered him. He was writhing already, bucking down on Makoto’s hand and they hadn’t even started yet. “Makoto, Come on.” 

“Not yet, don’t want to hurt you.” Finding that bundle inside that made Sousuke see stars and arch beatifically off the bed, massaging his fingers over it until his human whimpered. Sliding in a third one, Makoto groaned as Sousuke pulled him closer and began stroking him firmly. Kissing his lips repeatedly, just barely enough for a taste, a quick swipe of the tongue. 

“I need you. Come on, please. Don’t make me beg.” Sousuke’s voice was rough with want. Legs wrapping around Makoto’s waist, wrist twisting as he stroked his cock.

Removing his fingers he spread more lube across his length and around Sousuke’s entrance. “Hard and fast?” His head poised, waiting for permission. With the nod of dark locks, he pressed in slowly. Makoto waited for him to adjust to his size sending his sensors on fire. Sousuke reached up bringing Makoto’s mouth back to his, fingers tangling in his hair. Nipping at his lips as a distraction, he let his other hand reach between them, touching where they merged together as one. Makoto made an inhuman noise and Sousuke gasped at the small thrust.

“Makoto.”

The android pulled back slowly and paused before slamming back into the pliant body under him. He set the hard and fast pace Sousuke asked for. The sounds he made spurring him on. He leaned back and pressed one of Sousuke’s slick thighs forward thrusting in at that perfect angle. Makoto could fuck him all night if he asked. Sousuke couldn’t form a single word unless it was Makoto’s broken name let alone a complete sentence. Makoto however did enough talking for the both of them. He praised Sousuke for taking him so well. Told him how beautiful he was how he would never be with another the way they were now. He was the only one he wanted to see writhing on his cock, covering his skin in his own come. It didn’t take long for Sousuke to come untouched clamping down around Makoto, a few more thrust and he followed suit. Makoto couldn’t ejaculate; however, the immense pleasure was just as mind blowing as if he could. He felt as if he had short circuited.

Makoto leaned over his human, shaking thigh falling limply to the side. Breathes coming in short pants, still trying to regulate. He brushes Sousuke’s hair from his forehead. The smile on his face softens his features, the warmth reaching his teal eyes. Makoto drags his fingers through the mess on his heated skin, bringing it to his lips. Sousuke moaned as he watched them disappear into his mouth, enraptured by the sounds leaving Makoto’s throat when he repeats the motion again and again until he has wiped him clean of his spent desire. 

He feels himself stir again. 

Reaching up he brings Makoto down to his parted lips, tasting the bitter sweetness on his tongue, exploring languidly each other’s mouth. He gasps as he feels Makoto shift inside him, pulling out before easing back in to the hilt. His hips rise to meet him. Makoto’s eyes still glow, but the intensity of them is different. They consume him swallowing him whole never looking away. Makoto’s eyes do not blink. Afraid he will miss even the slightest of gestures or expression. Like this Sousuke’s face is so open. Not the cold, stoic, guarded man he lets others see. This is his Sousuke. The way he was meant to be. The way only he could see. 

He could spend the rest of whatever taking him just like this. There is no rush now. No fevered race to completion. Now it is just tender touches and gasping breathes and steady rolling hips. They spend hours clinging to each other. Mechanical hands grip firm hips, brushing over slick skin, marking delicate flesh. Warm sweaty hands pressed against the headboard, carding through olive brown hair, scratching down taunt artificial skin. 

Exploring, touching, tasting.

Until Sousuke falls asleep thoroughly exhausted and sated. He slept through most of the day. Makoto called the office to say that he was taking a personal day. Nitori’s voice echoed through the phone. “Finally. He’ll need the rest. His accountant has turned up some interesting findings.” Makoto thought again about Matsuoka Rin. Now would not be a good time for a meeting, so he pushed that thought away.

Sousuke found Makoto and Haru in the boy’s art studio. He had the android posed by the window, a natural soft smile on his face as he gazed outside, nothing over the top. Haru had tried several different media before settling on pastels. 

Sitting on the floor next to his son, Sousuke looked over the boys shoulder and swore the image on paper looked just like Makoto’s twin. “That’s amazing Haruka.”

“Lazy, Papa. You weren’t supposed to see it.” Haru’s bottom lip popped out slightly.

“Is this for me?” Sousuke smiles. Haru nods as he highlights Makoto’s hair. “It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to see it when it’s finished.” He kissed the top of his head. 

Haru stares up at him, face remaining neutral but his eyes sparkle happily, then flicker to the side. “Papa, you have bruises on your neck.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen before he schools his expression. “I do?” He covers the side of his neck with his hand glancing at Makoto. “I wonder how those got there.” Haru shrugged and went back to his drawing. Pursing his lips at Makoto, the android didn’t move or even look his way even though the soft smile on his lips widened, reaching his eyes.

“Laugh it up.” Sousuke groused. A small giggle floated from across the room. 

Haru reached up to his father’s face pulling him down to his level. Smacking his cheeks twice, he said in a very stern tone, “Papa stop. You are distracting Makoto.”

Pastel oils transferred from little hands to his cheeks. “You’re right Haru, I’m sorry. I’ll go. Show me when you’re done?” Haru nodded once more and focused on his subject again. 

Eyes meeting as Sousuke walked past him, Makoto ogled him innocently. A knowing light glimmered in his eyes as Sousuke narrowed his gaze in a mock glare. “Mmmhmm.”

“Papa!”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i'm ready... How bad was is? Are y'all still with me? Did i lose you forever?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feed back! You all rock so hard!! besitos, besitos!!

“You are insatiable you know that?” Sousuke leaned his head to the side as a pair of full lips attacked his neck. Firm arms wrapped around his midsection from behind as he stood at the stove cooking.

“It’s your fault, Sou.” Makoto nipped at his skin lightly.

“Hey, no more marks, ‘Mako.’” Sousuke said with no heat to back it up. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch as Makoto’s hands snaked under his shirt. “Makoto, if I burn dinner, I’m going to be upset.”

Makoto chuckled and stepped away, retrieving plates and chopsticks, setting the table for the men in his life. Haru sat at the table watching Makoto. When he got to his side of the table the child grabbed the tail of his shirt. The android looked down at him with smiling eyes and knelt next to his chair. Haru hugged Makoto, his little arms reaching around his neck. Naturally, Makoto hugged him back. Pulling away, Haru palms his face. “What is it, Haru-chan?”

“You make Papa smile, Mako.” Haru pulled his face closer and touched their foreheads together. “You make me smile too.” He whispered shyly.

“You both make me smile and I am so happy to be here with you, so very, very happy.” Makoto hugs him tightly. Looking up, Sousuke stood in the doorway a slight blush dusting his cheeks, a lopsided grin settled on his face.  
~~~~

That night Sousuke stayed in Makoto’s room. The androids head rested on his chest listening to his heart beating and the steady sound of his breath. Sousuke played with the silken strands of his olive hair. “Haru is right you know. You make us happy. It’s been a long time since I’ve voluntarily smiled. And Haru never smiles. You are something so very special, Makoto.” 

The android lifted his head; bright green eyes alight with happiness. “I wouldn’t be here without you. You’ve breathed life back into me.” His gaze faltered. “I don’t ever want to leave.”

“Then stay, Mako.” Soft teal eyes met his own as he continued to card his fingers through his hair.

“You won’t get tired of me? What if you stop needing me? Haru won’t stay a child forever.”

“Where is this coming from?” Sousuke tucked a lock of hair behind Makoto’s ear. “We won’t ever get tired of you and even when Haru is grown, we will still need you.” Sousuke lifted his head to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I will still need you.”

Makoto hummed into the kiss. “It’s just, well, you know what they say. All good things must come to an end. And this, this feels so good. And so right. And I don’t want it to ever end.” He kissed Sousuke’s full lips again. “I’m being selfish.”

“Then be selfish. I want you to have what you want and if this is it, then take it. This good thing, it just began. And I don’t plan on letting it end anytime soon.” Clasping a hand at the back of Makoto’s neck giving him a pointed look. “So indulge a little.” 

Makoto nodded and smiled before diving back into the Caribbean water that is Yamazaki Sousuke.  
~~~~~

“Sir, Matsuoka Rin is here for your eleven o’clock.” Nitori’s head popped through the door.

“Show him in.” Sousuke didn’t look up from his file, head propped up on his hand fingers contemplative across his forehead. 

“Sir.” Teal eyes looked up. Nitori quirked his mouth and raise his brows.

Closing the file on his desk and setting it aside, “Well show him in, Mother.”

“Yes, dear. Shall I make some tea as well?” Playing into the name. 

“Smart ass, yes please, and thank you.” Sousuke lips draw up into a small smirk. Soothing his hands down his front as he stands, making his way around the front of his desk just as Rin stepped inside his office.

Rin looks sharp and well put together. He’s always had an eye for fashion. So when he walked into Sousuke’s office in a white three piece suit, red shirt with a black tie, it was really no surprise. When his eyes met Sousuke’s his shark like grin crept onto his face. “I knew it was you.”

Sousuke’s stoic face broke into its own smile as they shook hands, which quickly turned into some crazy ten year old hand shake. “How have you been?” Their banter was light as they caught up with each other. There was no mention of Makoto. Rin didn’t bring him up and Sousuke wasn’t about to.

“This your boy?” Rin pointed to the picture of Haru sitting on the backyard swing, a small smile on his face.

“That is Haru. He’ll be seven soon.” Sousuke beamed. Rin did the math, looked at his left hand and raised a slender brow. “Long story.” Waving his hand dismissively, “How is Gou?” Attention diverted back to his side of the fence; but eventually coming full circle when Rin mentioned Gou’s fiancée and future brother-in-law owned two of the local community centers boys and girls clubs. One of which Haru swam at. “Small world.” Sousuke rounded his desk and sat down indicating it was time for business. They could catch up more at a later date.

Nitori entered setting the tea on the table in the corner. Asking Rin how he took his as he prepared Sousuke’s. Bringing both to each of them he bowed silently and exited the room. 

“What did you find?” Sousuke took a sip and set the cup down.

Rin handed Sousuke the file, opening a copy of his own so he could reference along. “Your former accountant had three different accounts opened under pseudo names within days of each other, all records were falsified. The only thing they all had in common was that they were all off shore accounts with the same routing number. Which means all that money he was embezzling is gone.”

Sousuke’s brows pinched as he spread all three accounts across his desk. They were looking at hundreds of thousands of dollars gone. The frown on his face pulled down even further. In the grand scheme of things it was a drop in the bucket. The losses would be covered. Soshi had stipend the funds from larger accounts that would hardly notice the drain. He was smart about it. “Did you close the accounts?”

“As soon as we discovered them.” Rin sat forward. “We went a year back. The only unusual activity started four months ago. Everything from the year prior was straight laced and by the book.”

Sousuke looked up, “We?”

“Yes, Marco and I.”

“Do you like him?” He looked back down at the files.

“Yes, he’s very thorough. Knows his stuff.”

“Good. He’s your new assistant.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sousuke gestured for him to go ahead as he made notes in the margin of one of the files. “Is he an android?”

Sousuke looked up to gauge his reaction. Curiosity was the only thing gracing his features. “Would it bother you if he was? I’m assuming you filled out the discrimination packet when you were hired.”

Rin looked almost affronted. “Of course it doesn’t bother me. I was just curious. He’s a nice guy.” He narrowed his eyes at his employer’s heavy gaze. “Sou, you know Gou and I were practically raised by an android.”

Sousuke smiled genuinely. “Just checking. His partner is a little rough around the edges just so you know. They’re good people.” Shifting gears he collected the documents and closed the file. “Is this everything?”

“There are a few more statements.” Rin cocked his head. “What happened with Soshi? He was with the company almost ten years.”

“I believe he got in with a bad crowd, Rin.” Writing the organizations name down he slid it to Rin.

“Seriously?” Crimson eyes darkened.

“You’re familiar with them?”

“Intimately so. They were responsible for my father’s death. I’ll gather the rest of the data.” Rin scowled.

“I need two copies, both in separate sealed envelopes. Do not transfer anything via email.” Sousuke concluded their meeting. “Jean will come for them later this afternoon.”

“I’ll have it all for you within the hour.” Rin stood to leave.

“Keep your eyes open, Rin. If they are involved, they know the books are closed by now. They may try to hack into the accounts Soshi was pulling from. If they do, we’re fucked.” He stood from his seat. “And keep it quiet.”

Rin nodded, hand on the door. “Rin,” The redhead turned to look over his shoulder. “You look like a pimp, don’t wear that to work again.” Sousuke smirked; Rin scowled and gave him the bird before walking out the door.

~~~~

“How’d it go?” Makoto tried to go for nonchalant as he watched Haru swim laps in the pool. He was gathering some ice for Haru’s sports drink at the outside bar. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist burying his face against his neck. Inhaling deeply he nuzzled against his shoulder. Makoto giggled lightly. “That bad?”

“Long day.” Sousuke turned him around pinning him against the counter. Cupping Makoto’s face he kissed him deeply. Reaching behind him, Makoto set the drink down before tangling his fingers in Sousuke’s hair. Firm hands gripped his waist and propped him up on the counter. Makoto made a tiny surprised squeak before parting his legs for Sousuke to stand between and wrapped them around him. Humming, Sousuke pulled away. “You are too delicious for words Makoto.” Leaning back in, he pecked a quick kiss on his lips. “Today was not what I expected.”

“Oh?” Makoto scanned his face, Sousuke was devoid of his usual tells of stress his expression remained neutral. He continued to play with the hair at the back of his neck while simultaneously loosened his tie.

“The visit with Rin was fine. The information he brought me a little less so.” Sousuke closed his eyes as nimble fingers scratched at the back of his head and unbuttoned his top two buttons.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He worked the buttons on Sousuke’s waist coat open, removing it once they were undone.

“Not particularly.” Caressing Makoto’s cheek again he skimmed the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone. His eyes soften as the words he wanted to say got caught in his throat.

Makoto tilted his head, “What is it?” Vibrant green eyes beamed at him like they could cure the world’s problems with his angelic continence.

“I’m not very good at expressing myself, Makoto.” He ran one hand over the androids thigh. “It wasn’t something that was done in my household growing up.” He bit his lip and Makoto grinned softly. He would die for that smile. Gods, he was turning into such a sap.

“You don’t need to say anything, Sou. I get the idea.” Makoto paused and tilted his head. “You’re hungry and want me to make dinner.”

Sousuke balked. “N-no Makoto that’s not what—“Makoto’s golden laughter sang through the Sakura trees—“ok, that’s how we’re playing.” He lifted Makoto up, his legs still wrapped around his waist. Haru watched from the far end of the pool as his guardian squealed laughter and panic as his father neared the edge of the pool. 

“Sousuke stop! No wait—Sousuke, I’m sooorry—no!” Makoto wriggled trying to get out of Sousuke’s hold.

“Nope, it’s time for a swim, Mako. In you go.” The smirk he tried to hide as he tossed the android in quickly turned to a yelp as Makoto grabbed his tie on the way down. Haru giggling to himself as his father tumbled into the water after Makoto. The splashing war that ensued was of epic proportion that Haru ended up getting involved in. He didn’t mind as much as he normally would. He had his two favorite people with him and his father was laughing. After they were all cleaned and fed they fell in a heap in Makoto’s bed. 

Haru snuggles in between them lulled to sleep by one of Makoto’s many bed time stories. “You should just move into my room already.” Sousuke spoke quietly over Haru’s head and reaching out to brush Makoto’s hair from his eyes. “My bed’s bigger.”

Smiling softly, “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?”

“Maybe, but who cares?” Sousuke’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight, captivating Makoto. “There’s no promise of tomorrow.”

Makoto hummed thoughtfully. “You have a point.”

“Don’t feel rushed, Makoto. We’re here that’s all that matters.” The android entwined their fingers searching his face thoughtfully. “What are you thinking?”

“I like it when you say my name.”

“Makoto”

He smiled deviously, glancing down to the sleeping child, just to make sure. “I like it even more when you’re screaming it.”

“MAKO—Makoto!” What started out as a loud outburst ended on a whisper. “If Haru wasn’t wedged between us right now you’d get it.”

Makoto giggled breathily, “Oh, yeah? And exactly what would I be getting?”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, “You know, I don’t think I like the deviant you are becoming.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“I wasn’t saying a whole lot of anything with your dick in my mouth but you weren’t complaining either.”

Makoto let out a snort of laughter. “True.” He brought Sousuke’s hand to his lip, kissing one of his knuckles then biting it. “Go to sleep, you have a busy week.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Not really tired though.” Sousuke stifled a yawn.

“Right. Just close your eyes for a few minutes.” Makoto rubbed the inside of Sousuke’s wrist methodically as he closed his eyes. He was out two minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enters Rin Mastuoka, not quite the wrecking ball we all know and love..that will come later ;)
> 
> this one was a little sappy, just enough to be gross. even i was like ew, stop. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.. xoxoxox!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, had to bring back my cameos plus a few more..hope you like it.. this chapter maybe disturbing to some.
> 
> Also, this one is for KENMA! not quite the appearance you were looking for, but it's what we discussed. 
> 
> also inspired by Twenty-One Pilots, "Heathen"

“Are you sure this is where it’s at? Doesn’t look like a top secret facility. It kinda looks like a toy factory.” The burly blond questioned quietly. 

“It’s not top secret, it’s underground and illegal.” Olive green eyes monitored the building closely.

“Ok, so what’s the difference? Both are doing shit they’re not supposed too.” He crouched down low taking aim at the motion sensor shooting the device with a scrambler.

“One is government sanctioned, the other is terrorist operated.” They moved swiftly close to the fences, staying undercover.

“I still don’t see the difference, Bertl.” The androids stopped at the main gate. Said android opened the control panel quickly decoding and overriding all gates into the compound; rerouting the security cameras into a continuous feed.

“Point taken. We’re in.” Bertholdt whispered.

“Excellent. See you in seven point six minutes. Be careful guys. This is a rescue mission, I don’t need you two getting caught.”

“Roger. Let’s move.” Bertholdt took point.

“We’re not waiting for him?” The blond asked.

“Reiner is your comm on?”

“Well, no. That’s why I have you.”

Bertholdt looked back at him like it pained him to be this androids lifelong companion. “Ok, ok. See, turning it on.”

“Will you be serious? This is why you don’t come on these missions.” The android scolded.

“Are you two done? I’d like to get in and out as quickly as possible.” Rei’s exasperated voice sounded through their ear piece. “Recovery mission only. Use your discretion.”

“Copy”  
“Sorry boss”

Rei managed to get in the building without issue. In fact it appeared to be mostly abandoned at this end, which was unnerving. He hoped they weren’t too late. Nudging a door open he switched on the light. And wished to the Gods above he hadn’t. Android bodies and parts littered the room. Some still hooked up to machines, others last expression caught in a dying scream. He gaped hopelessly as he made his way through the room. The weapon in his hand falling limp at his side. Tubes and wires, cables, vices, piping, soldering irons plunged in or protruded from lifeless droids. 

Chained, bound and tortured. 

The overwhelming painful sadness shifted into focused rage. They didn’t deserve this. Turning on his heels he walked with stealthy determination. “Reiner, Bertholdt, discretion is off the table. Kill at will.”

“Understood”

The building shook as three explosions went off one after the other. “Boys?”

“It’s not us. Standby.” Shots rang out and Rei quickened his pace down the corridor. “There’s an android tearing one of the labs apart.”

“Yeah, it’s pissed! It keeps screaming about something.”

“Stay back. Reiner, keep an eye on it. If it goes berserk we might have to put it down. Bertholdt, circle around to my location. I have activity on this side.”

“It looks like it’s trying to reach another android. Keeps shouting out a name.” Reiner relayed. Bertholdt used his tracker to hone in on the doctor.

Reiner observed the destruction in the lab. There were four deceased humans, the killing as humane as possible, done quickly like it didn’t want to be bothered. Lights and monitors flickered; sparks flew out of several panels. The android pushed buttons left and right, let out a blood curdling cry when it didn’t achieve the results it wanted. 

Upon closer inspection, the android was male, missing half of his artificial skin on his face, right arm, upper torso and left leg. Messy dark hair covered one exposed eye socket. Running to a side door he peered through the window. “KENMA!!” The android frantically tried to break the steel enforced door to no avail. Crying out the others name again as he threw himself against the door repeatedly.

Reiner’s mechanical heart broke as he watched the desperation envelope the other android. “Hey!” getting the others attention, golden brown cat like eyes focused on him, ready to pounce on him in an instant if he was a threat to the other beyond that door. “Watch out!”

 

The burly blond crouched down low and barreled towards the door. The other android moved back as he crashed shoulder first through the barrier. Once the obstacle was broken the android clamored over Reiner to get inside. Chaos ensued. There were shots fired. Reiner recognized Bertholdt’s voice. “Rei!” The engineer screamed. 

It took less than ten seconds to subdue the rogue android but the damage was already done. Reiner had him in a headlock, Bertholdt’s weapon at his temple.

“Don’t.” Rei’s strained voice sounded brokenly.

“Reiner”

“I got him.” Bertholdt lowered his weapon to attend to Rei. “Be cool.” The android seethed quietly, he was now missing one arm. Rei and Bertholdt had entered from the other side and taken out the occupants of the lab. When the android saw them hovering over the other he assumed they were there to harm not help.

Rei cradled his left arm close to his body. Bertholdt knelt in front of him. “Let me see.”

“It’s not bleeding. The soldering iron cauterized it.” Rei muttered, his voice laced with pain. Bertholdt moved the doctor’s good arm to see that the other was missing below the elbow. Brows furrowed he made to stand. Rei grabbed his wrist. “We don’t have time I’ll need you to help more now.” He put on a brave front; his mission still first and foremost took precedence. He would fall apart later. Bertholdt spared a glance towards Reiner’s captive then down to the arm on the ground still holding the soldering iron. He hadn’t been fast enough.

“Bertholdt”

Their goal when entering the room had been the slight android strapped to a metal slab. Cables protruded from its neck and chest cavity but the most obvious was the large metal conduit that had been rammed down the androids throat. Electrical current coursed through its body as it convulsed violently. The taller android growled lowly and tried to break Reiner’s hold as they got closer.

Bertholdt smashed the panel killing he power. Rei worked on the smaller wires while Bertholdt disconnected the larger one. Frightened honey silted eyes watched them from the table. “Peace. We are here to help.” The android reassured. “Stay still.” Removing the cable lodged in his throat was tricky, but with Rei’s guidance it was removed with little more damage. “Can you walk?” 

The android nodded.

“Kenma” The other whimpered as Kenma took an unstable step.

Reiner released the android who instantly picked up the smaller one, hoisting him up with his remaining arm. Kenma buried his face in the side of his neck.

“Are there anymore?” Rei asked; hair sticking to his skin as sweat rolled down his face.

“No. They killed everyone else.” The word choice of ‘killed’ rather than ‘destroyed’ suggested that the others were also sentient. Rage filled the androids eyes again until the smaller one muttered his name calming him promptly. “Kuroo”

Bertholdt gathered up the now two dead limbs and held onto Rei. The doctor was pale, more so probably from shock.

“Reiner” The blond nodded and began setting detonators throughout the room and corridors as they made their escape.

The ride back to the Ryugazaki compound was somber. The building had been incinerated in the blast as well as any evidence it held. Reiner drove the black van. The two rescued androids huddled off to one side. Bertholdt wrapped what was left of Rei’s forearm and administered painkillers.

“Thank you.”

Rei nodded tiredly. 

“Sorry about your arm.”

“It’s an arm. I can construct another one.”

“How can you be so blaze about it? I cut off your arm. I intentionally hurt you.” Kuroo was becoming visibly agitated. The press of Kenma’s head to his neck and the stroke of his hand eased the tension.

‘Interesting, like a symbiotic dependency.’ You intentionally hurt me, yes, but you did it out of fear. Not because you wanted to. Why would I fault you for that? You were trying to protect your friend.” Rei was on the verge of passing out. The painkillers and trauma of the day taking its toll on his human body.

“I would have killed you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Doctor you need to rest. It will be hours before we arrive home.” Bertholdt’s deep timber washed over him like a lullaby. 

“You will have to take care of Nagisa.” Rei sighed as Bertholdt removed his glasses and directed him to lie down.

“Reiner will tend to him. Rest.” Bertholdt pulled a blanket over him as he closed his eyes. He retrieved Kuroo’s dismembered arm. Rei’s was a loss and would not be able to be reattached. Even if it had he wouldn’t have full mobility. Inspecting the limb he set it next to the androids. Both watched him intently. Producing a small took kit he gathered what he would need to reattach the arm.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

Bertholdt caught his gaze, large olive eyes bore into cat like amber, detecting the lie. “Does it hurt?”

“I can manage.”

Bertholdt set to reattach his arm. “You are a horrible liar.”

“I’ve had worse.” Kuroo scoffed.

“Haven’t we all?” Bertholdt worked quietly. “Do not threaten the doctor again. He is forgiving. We are not.”

Kuroo nodded his understanding. “Did he rescue you too?”

“He rescues us all.”

“How many?”

Bertholdt thought for a moment. “Seven hundred and forty-two. Only four hundred and thirty-eight could be saved. Dr. Ryugazaki—“

“The Dr. Ryugazaki?” Kenma spoke up.

“The only one I know.” Bertholdt answered. “Move your fingers.” Kuroo moved three and Bertholdt made the adjustments. “He works tirelessly trying to shut down facilities like the one you were freed from. However, he is only one man. As soon as one is destroyed another pops up.”

“Why doesn’t he use the survivors to help him?” Kuroo asked moving now four fingers.

“He doesn’t keep them as pets. He fixes them and lets them decide what they want to do. Few stay, most do not. He gives them what they need to make their own lives.”

“And you chose to stay?” Kenma spoke again.

“Yes, we chose to stay.” Referring to himself and Reiner.

It was quiet for a time. “We thought he was a myth.”

Bertholdt laughed lightly. “Well, as you can see, he is not.”

Kuroo bit the side of his lip. His hair covered his exposed eye the other remorseful as it set on Rei’s sleeping form. “Is he really going to be alright?”

“The doctor is a lot stronger than he looks. He’s been through far worse.”

“He is very young.” Kenma had curled up as small as possible in Kuroo’s lap hiding as much of himself as possible.

Bertholdt finished with Kuroo’s arm. “It will do until Dr. Ryugazaki can take a look at it.” Storing the tools away he came to sit next to Rei again. “Yes he is, but do not underestimate him. He is extremely intelligent. He cares deeply for his AI’s. He puts everything he has into helping our kind break free from oppression.” The android paused, carding slender caramel fingers through Rei’s damp sapphire locks. Flicking his heavy stanch stare back to the new refugees, his smooth deep voice dropped an octave. “Do not take what I am about to say lightly. I was not fast enough this time, but believe me when I say you will lose far more than your arm if you cannot keep your temper in check. I, we, will ensure that you suffer far greater than you ever have if you put hands on him again. He is the only advocate, with help of a select few, sentient androids have. It pains him to deactivate rogue androids he cannot restore. Reiner and I do not have that issue.”

Kenma curled in tighter and Kuroo’s reinstated arm clutched protectively around him. “I doubt that you could do more than we have already experienced, but it is dually noted. I won’t test that.”

~~~~

It was decided that Kuroo be placed in a semi-stasis state of consciousness while Dr. Ryugazaki made repairs on Kenma and himself. He was quick to anger and had almost attacked Rei twice when Kenma had made distressed noises. Kuroo didn’t give to shits about his own discomfort; Kenma was all he cared about. He took Bertholdt’s threat to heart and decided it best if he was put under to ensure everyone’s safety. 

Bertholdt had stayed and helped with Kenma’s repairs. Only having one functional arm slowed the process down drastically. Once it was determined the smaller android was no longer suffering (he still needed a vast amount of grafting and joint replacements, as did Kuroo) did the engineer focus on his own injury.

Rei flexed the fingers on his robotic hand. “How does it feel?” Bertholdt asked concern shown in his olive eyes.

“Strange, but functional. I need to make a few minor calibrations.” The android observed him keenly. “I’m fine, see? Almost good as new.” Rei wiggled his fingers and rotated his wrist.

“I’m sorry I did not react fast enough—“

“Stop.” Violet eyes looked up from his arm. “You did nothing wrong. It’s only an arm. I’m still here; I’m still capable of doing my job. I didn’t expect the extraction to go smoothly. That’s why Reiner came this time.” Bertholdt looked down. Bronze fingers skimmed along the seam of pale flesh that connected the prosthetic arm. “It could have been worse.” He leaned down into the android’s field of vision. “Tis merely a flesh wound.”

Bertholdt gave a hearty laugh at Rei’s attempt at lighting the somber mood with a movie quote. Rei smiled brightly. “No more talk of this. There are more important things to do and I will still need your help with Kuroo. How is Reiner handling Nagisa?”

Sighing deeply, “l should go check. It’s been too quiet for too long.” Nagisa had already broke loose of Reiner’s watchful eye three times and made his way down to the lab disrupting them, putting Kenma on edge. The android made his departure.

Rei made a few more adjustments before he was happy with the way the robotic arm felt. Kenma sat on the ground leaning his head against the glass, his umbra hair slightly static-y, his hand on the stasis tube that contained Kuroo. ‘He likes the color red.’ Was the last thing the android said before he agreed to let Rei put him under. His exposed hand still twitched. Expression pulled tight in either pain or anger, Rei couldn’t tell.

Kenma spoke softly. “He wasn’t always this angry. He had a wicked sense of humor that could make anyone laugh.” The red hoodie he was dressed in was two sizes too big as were the white track pants he wore. His feet remained bare and kneaded the cold floor beneath him. His small hand pet the chamber. “I miss that.”

Rei crouched down in front of Kenma. “I’ll do my best to bring him back.”

As reassuring as Rei was trying to be, Kenma still flinched and looked away. “He had eyes like yours.”

The engineer’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who?”

“The man that brought us to the warehouse. Your eyes remind Kuroo of him. He didn’t tell me, but I know.” Kenma looked back up at Kuroo there was a tic of his head. “Can he hear us?”

“Yes. He can come out of his semi-conscious state if he chooses. He just won’t be able to move until I finish repairs on him.” 

“Will it hurt him?”

“I will do my best so it won’t.”

Standing, Rei began running an extensive diagnostic on Kuroo. “He has a wide-range of damage, much more than you.”

“I think it’s because he would react more. He would fight them. They tried to push him further. See what it would take to break him.” Kuroo’s hand twitched again, balling into a fist before relaxing.

“Did the man have a name?”

Kuroo’s fist slammed into the protective glass causing them to jump. Composing himself Rei continued his programming. “You do not have to answer that.” A starburst pattern had formed where Kuroo hit the glass, his eyes never opened, head remained slightly bowed.

“I thought you said he couldn’t move.” Kenma’s quiet voice filtered through the air.

“It seems I was mistaken.” Rei cocked his head to the side as he studied the frozen android. “Kenma sit back for me please.” Against his better judgement and at personal risk to his own safety, he opened the stasis chamber. “I’m going to test a theory. I need you to touch him. It doesn’t matter where, but hold onto him while I make the repairs.” Kenma leaned forward and touched Kuroo’s ankle, thumb rubbing small circles against his skin. “You have a calming effect on him.” Kuroo’s vitals and cerebral wave lengths began to stabilize. 

Rei looked down at Kenma “Are you comfortable where you are?” Kenma nodded. “Good.” Deep breathe in. “We are going to start maintenance from the inside out. And it’s going to take a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this damn story is becoming a lot more than i originally planned for... many much subtle plot twists.
> 
> hope you enjoyed


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lives are about to cross....

“So you’re working for Sousuke now?” Gou asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

“Yeah, go figure. He has a kid too. Cute little guy. He actually swims at the club Momo runs.” Rin said as he rattled the ice in his cup.

“Momo was saying one of the kids there is a phenome. Wonder if it’s him?” She reached across the plate to steal a piece of cookie from her brother. “I thought you didn’t like sweets, what gives?”

Rin shrugs. “Just felt like having a cookie.” He pushed the rest towards her.

“Well it doesn’t taste as good if you’re just going to give it to me.” She pops another piece in her mouth anyway. “Stolen cookie is always so much better.”

“Delinquent.”

“Never. I’m a perfect angel.” Gou pressed her palms together then grabbed the rest of the confection.

“Wonder if Sousuke still swims.”

“You should ask. I’m sure if his son does, he does too. Come to the club sometime.”

Rin leaned back in his chair. “Maybe. Won’t be for a while though. He’s got me working on a project right now.”

“Well don’t turn into a corporate nerd. Sitting at a desk all day will make you flabby if you don’t exercise. Better get your ass to the gym.” Gou commanded as she shoved another cookie in her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. We have one in my building. You know I get too restless not to run.” Rin watched his sister not only kill his food but put hers down as well and then ordered two brownies. “Why are you eating so much? Are you pregnant?” Gou froze and his brows shot up. “Are you?” She reached across the table and pinched his arm. “Ow! What the hell, Gou?”

“Oni-chan! It is rude to ask a woman about her eating habits!” 

“You’re putting down the sweets like it’s your last death row meal. I can’t ask?” She pressed her lips together and he mirrored her. “Gou.”

She sighed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Rin leaned forward.

“I haven’t taken a test yet.” Gou looked away and he opened his mouth to say something. “Rin, I’m scared ok? We’re not even married yet.”

“Does Sei know?” She shook her head. “You should probably tell him. You know he’ll be excited.” He took her hand. “How far along do you think you are?”

Gou bit her lip. “Maybe three months.”

“Ok, so let’s not jump to conclusions. You want me there when you take the test? At least this way you will know for sure and you won’t be alone.” Rin smiled and Gou started to tear up. “Gou, Gou no, don’t start crying.” He pulled her in for a hug. “If you start crying then I’ll start crying.”

Gou sniffed and laughed. “Yeah, you always were a big baby.”

“Heeeyy..jerk.” Rin pretended to be offended. 

~~~

Amethyst eyes glared daggers into the eight story finance building across the intersection where he stood. It wasn’t the largest building in the city, but it didn’t need to be. It was a powerhouse investment company; one which currently stopped the cash flow that funded his associate’s endeavors. And they were not happy.

“Fix it, Shigino. Find another source of revenue or take the company down. They will be on high alert if you try to reestablish a connection.” The dark garbled voice spoke on the other end of the phone, though he could still discern who the speaker was clearly.

“So take it down it is.” Decision made, he turned to look at the little café on the corner vaguely listening to the omnipresent voice boring him to tears. Two redheads sat in the window laughing. Possibly siblings. Tilting his head to the side he thought they seemed familiar. Shrugging he turned his attention back to the building. “I need the schematics and about four days.”

“You have three.” The line went dead.

The man screwed up his face and sneered at the phone in his hand. “Pushy fuck.” When would this plebe realize he was not running this show? 

Walking across the street to the café, the tall redhead held the door open as his sister passed through, smiling pleasantly as he walked through the door. A bright smile plastered to his face that he forced to reach his eyes. “Thank you.” Matsuoka his mind provided. No. Fucking. Way. Well, that’s a blast from the past. Turning quickly, “Hey, Matsuoka.” Both siblings turned around. Bingo. “Oh wow! I knew it was you! Man, I haven’t seen you in ages. How have you been?”

Rin looked confused glancing at Gou, who shrugged, then back at the stranger. “I’m good. Um, forgive me for sounding rude, but I’m afraid I don’t recognize you.”

“Oh sorry.”, Thrusting his hand out enthusiastically, “Kisumi Shigino. We went to the same high school together. I was on the basketball team. You probably don’t remember me since you were so caught up in the swim team. You were amazing by the way. Did you go pro?”

Ring was still confused, he was sure he had never seen this guy in his life, but remained friendly. “Thanks, no. I gave that up. I work a desk job now. You?”

“Nah, me too. You never struck me as a desk jockey. But hey, I’ve taken up enough of your time. You two have a nice day, good to see you.” And with that he disappeared into the café.

Both siblings regarded each other when Gou spoke up. “Ok, that was odd.”

“Yeah. I have to get back to work. I ‘ll call you later and you can do the test at my place.” Rin leaned down to hug his sister as she stood on her toes returning the embrace. “Love you.”

“Love you too. See you in a few hours.” 

Purple eyes watched as Rin disappeared into the Yamazaki building. Narrowing them slightly and tightening his fist, Kisumi smirked maniacally. “Two birds…”

~~~~

 

“Sir, line one. It’s Haru’s school.”

“Yamazaki”

“Sir this is the school principal. Your son was in a fight today.”

“Is he alright?” Sousuke stood and immediately grabbed his coat and keys.

“He’s with the school nurse now. He has suffered a bloody nose and a black eye but otherwise is fine. Sir, you do understand he will be suspended for fighting.”

“Right. We can discuss that when I get there.” Sousuke hung up the phone. “Ai, cancel the rest of my day. I’ve got to go pick up Haru.”

“Everything ok, Sir?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll let you know later. Oh, and schedule someone to look at the AC. It’s too damn hot on the fifth and sixth floor.” And with that, he was gone. A million things ran through his head as he drove to the school. Makoto took the day to go see Dr. Ryugazaki for a ‘progress update’ and he was not about to interrupt his visit. What the hell could Haru be fighting over?

Haru was sitting in the nurse’s office with an ice pack on his eye and tissue in his nose when he arrived. “Hey bubba, what happened?” Sousuke knelt in front of him. The boy’s good eye instantly started to tear up. “Haruka, hey—“He started gently when Haru launched himself at his father wrapping his arms around his neck. “Ssh, it’s ok. Relax.” Sousuke picked him up when began sobbing.

“Mr. Yamazaki?”

Sousuke turned to see the principal standing in the doorway. Shaking her hand, “I’m sorry we had to meet this way. Haru got into a fight with another classmate after they insinuated that he was a robot.”

Sousuke tried to get Haru to look at him; he only burrowed his head further into the side of his neck. “Haru, is that true?”

“Yaku said Makoto was a r-robot and that’s why I don’t have a-any emotions because robots don’t feel. Because M-makoto was my mama and can’t have f-feelings be-because he’s not a re-al person.” Haru sobbed louder.

“The boy who made the comment heard his mother telling another parent that Makoto was an android.” Sousuke pet the back of Haru’s head as the principal looked on apathetically. “He didn’t know about his mother and has never seen Makoto. Still it is no excuse for taunting Haruka the way he did. He is being suspended for bullying and instigating the fight for a week. Unfortunately, because Haruka threw the first punch he too is suspended for the next three days. I thought it was better to call you in this particular situation.”

Sousuke nodded his understanding. “Thank you, that was probably for the best.” He gave a wry smile. “Makoto would have been too emotional.”

The principal sighed and gave a sad smile. “I’ve met Makoto several times. He is very sweet and loves Haruka very much. I didn’t know he was an android either. I figured he was Haruka’s nanny or your partner.”

Hoisting Haru up a little more, “You wouldn’t be wrong. He is more human than you think. Thank you again. Haru will be back on Monday.” Sousuke gathered up his son’s backpack and carried him out to the car.

 

He didn’t say much as he strapped Haru in. Teal eyes studied Haru’s swollen bruised. Oceanic eyes jumped up to meet his then fell back down to his lap. Haru hiccupped as he tried to calm down. He removed the tissue from his nose; finger under his chin, Sousuke lifted his head. A fat tear rolled down Haru’s cheek. “I would have whooped his ass too. But violence isn’t the answer, Haru. You are going to find throughout your life that people are cruel. They make fun of things they do not understand or are different from them. You have to learn to tune them out. Ok?” Sousuke ran his fingers through his son’s hair and Haru nodded.

“You aren’t mad?” Haru’s voice was so small.

“No. But if it happens again I will be.” Sousuke got into the driver’s seat and started the car. “Let’s not tell Makoto about why you were fighting ok?”

“Ok.” Sousuke handed him the ice pack. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

Sousuke sighed. “You were defending someone you cared about. And that boy said some very hurtful things. But no more fighting or you will be in trouble.” Leaving the school parking lot, “How’d the other kid look?”

“I kicked his ass, Papa.” 

Sousuke stifled a laugh. “Don’t say ass, Haru.”

~~~~

“Mako-chan!” A petite blond flurry jumped on him as he stood at the front door of the Ryugazaki compound.

Shock, then bubbling laughter erupted from Makoto. “Nagisa-kun! What an enthusiastic greeting.”

Ever dramatic, Nagisa wailed, “Rei-chan has abandoned me for his new androids. He refuses to play with me!”

“Maybe that’s because he is trying to repair them, not play with them you attention whore. Nagisa let Makoto come in.” The burly blond sighed behind them.

“Hello Reiner.”

“Hey Makoto.” Reiner held the door open as he carried Nagisa inside. “Come on in. Detach yourself you little leech. Let Makoto breath.”

Makoto chuckled softly. “It’s alright, Reiner. So Rei has a couple of new androids?”

“Two rescues. They were in bad shape when we got them. One has pretty bad anger issues. The Doc is trying to fix that. Bertholdt’s down there with them now.” Reiner confirmed what he already knew.

“And you got Nagisa duty?”

“And I got Nagisa duty.”

“I am right here, you guys are so mean.” Nagisa pouted and clung to Makoto even more.

“We are only teasing.” Makoto ruffled his hair.

“Speak for yourself.” Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Reiner, who did the same. He grabbed the smaller android and hoisted him over his shoulder. “Come on, you can beat me at DDR again.”

“Mako-chan should play too!”

“Mako-chan has an appointment he is going to be late for.” Reiner stated.

“I’ll play before I leave.” Makoto gave one of his charming smiles and headed down to Rei’s lab. He stepped lightly so not to disturb the work Bertholdt and Rei were doing. Rei was bent over a small android whose eyes were shut, head pillowed on his crossed arms, while the engineer worked on an open panel in his back. Bertholdt’s back was to him as he secured synthetic skin to a taller android, who was currently staring holes into him. His amber cat-like eyes sharp and a bit intimidating narrowed slightly.

Makoto stopped and folded his hands in front of him. Smiling gently, he gave a quick wave before returning his hands to the previous position.

The other raised a brow slightly, expression never changing. The other android opened his eyes wide. Makoto repeated the hand gesture smiling sweetly.

 

Kuroo, I need you to relax your leg.” Bertholdt looked up when Kuroo did not move, then over his shoulder to see what he was glaring at. A smile spread across his face. “Makoto.”

“Hello. I did not want to disturb you or Rei. I can come back.” Makoto gestured towards the door.

“Absolutely not.” Rei said as he straightened. “Kenma, just relax a few minutes.” Rei turned to greet him, Makoto kept his distance. “Its fine, he won’t hurt you.” He noticed Makoto’s quick glance at Kuroo.

“Oh, I’m not worried about my safety. I think I can take him.” He winked at Kuroo, which instantly disarmed him. He embraced Rei tightly. “It is good to see you my friend. I didn’t want to break your concentration.”

“Nonsense, you know how I multitask.” Rei looked him over, Makoto did the same. 

“Yes, you will multitask yourself into an early grave. When was the last time you slept?”

“Three days, sixteen hours and thirty-seven minutes ago.” Came Bertholdt’s voice as he continued his work on Kuroo’s leg.

“Thank you, mother.” Rei shot over his shoulder at his helper.

“Well if you won’t listen to me, maybe you will listen to Makoto.” Bertholdt shot back.

“Rei—“

“Don’t say it Mako. I know.” Rei sighed. “Let me finish up with Kenma and I can update—“

“And you can go to bed. I will be her when you wake. I will not take no for an answer.” Makoto said firmly.

“Fine.”

Bertholdt smiled.

“And you can stop feeling so smug tattletale.”

“He’s grumpy when he’s tired.” The android muttered and Kuroo actually snickered.

“I can hear you, Bertl.”

“I know you can, Doctor.”

Rei grumbled under his breath about sassy AIs as he finished Kenma’s repairs. As soon as he was done he was ushered out of the lab and up the stairs.

Bertholdt finished the skin graft on Kuroo’s thigh and stood. “I’m going to make sure Dr. Ryugazaki eats before bed. Will you three be alright?” The question was mostly addressed to Kuroo.

Makoto spoke for them, “I think we will be alright.” Bertholdt nodded and headed out. Makoto watched him go, and then turned his attention to the other two. Kenma was playing on a tablet huddled up in a chair off in the corner. Seemingly relaxed, forgetting about the stranger in the room. Not so much for the android with the unruly dark hair. His watchful gaze followed Makoto as he cleaned up the lab, storing the equipment back in its respectful places. Without looking at the other android he addressed the harsh stare.

“You do not trust me.”

“No”

“Why’s that? Have I given you reason not to?”

“You haven’t given me a reason to trust you.”

“Is it because you think I pose a threat to you?” Green eyes glanced over to connect with golden brown. “To Kenma?”

Kuroo twitched slightly. Makoto straightened and reached up on a shelf. “Or that maybe someone would find out what you did to Rei?”

The android balked and watched Makoto wiped down a table near Kenma. “I’ve already been threatened by the other two for that.”

 

Green eyes burned holes into Kuroo as his expression momentarily grew darker. “Yes, but not by me.” He watched as Kuroo’s eyes darted from him to Kenma and back again. “I’m too close aren’t I?” And he took a step closer until he was right next to the small android. Kuroo stood. Kenma looked up at Makoto and he smiled warmly back down at him. “Oh, this game is fun, wait until level thirteen.” Kenma resumed playing his game and Makoto met Kuroo’s hard stare again.

“You need to control it.”

“What?”

“You need to control your anger.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Kuroo’s voice elevated.

Makoto stood between Kenma and Kuroo. “You don’t like this do you?” He watched Kuroo’s jaw clench. “It’s him isn’t it? You don’t like being separated. Do you think I will harm him?”

“Yes”

 

“I won’t.”

“I don’t know that.”

“No you don’t. Does he seem threatened, is he nervous?” Makoto stood relaxed even when Kuroo’s hands balled into fists. He stepped closer to Kuroo now. “Not everyone you come in contact with has malicious intent.” He stayed between the two androids and examined the way Kuroo desperately tried to see around him. “You want to lash out at me now, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Kuroo’s teeth gnashed together.

 

“Why?” Makoto wanted to make Kuroo place his anger.

“Because I can’t see him. Because YOU are standing between us! Because I can’t protect him!” His amber eyes lit with rage.

“Does he need protecting?”

“I don’t know!”

“Can he protect himself?”

“No—yes! I don’t know!!” Kuroo began to shake.

“Is that why you are so angry?” Makoto stepped closer still.

“I-I-I couldn’t protect him before a-and he got hurt! He got hurt b-because of me!”

“Oh?” Makoto tilted his head. “What did you do?” The look on Kuroo’s face was utter devastation. Makoto was close enough that he could put his hand on the others shoulder. “Kuroo, what is it that you are blaming yourself for?”

Chest heaving, Kuroo looked down. “I wasn’t able to see that man who did this to us was a bad person. He—he smiled the whole way there knowing—knowing what was going to happen to us. And I led Kenma right into that hell.”

“Kuroo,” Makoto’s tone was soft, non-threatening, “Did you know what was going to happen?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“Is Kenma his own sentient being?”

“Yes”

“Then the choice to go with that man was his, not yours. There’s no way you could have controlled what they did to him or you.” Makoto placed his hand on the side of Kuroo’s neck. “Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. And learn to check your temper. I speak from experience.”

Kuroo nodded and looked up at the android in front of him. “What did you do?”

“That’s the million dollar question. I don’t know, but I get flashes of images every once and a while. I know it was enough to make my previous owner want me terminated.”

The android with the golden cat eyes was much calmer, but still on edge. “How did you know about Rei?”

“Bertholdt. I check on Rei from time to time. He was my first charge after all.” Makoto smiled and pulled Kuroo closer. “Do I need to say it?” 

Kuroo smirked. “No, I read you loud and clear. I’ll work on it.”

Makoto stepped back and gave his award winning smile. “Good.”

“Man, you are frightening.”

The android laughed and shrugged. “Nah, just protective, so I get it.” He finished straightening the work stations. “You two have interesting eyes.” Time to change the subject now that the situation had been addressed and defused. 

“Our creator liked cats. We use to have cat ears, but they drew too much attention from the wrong types of people so we had them removed.”

“I like cats too, but that’s a bit much.” 

“We drew the line at tails.” Kuroo chuckled and Kenma looked up. It was the first time he heard him laugh since before they were taken. He glanced at Makoto and the green eyed android gave a sly smile. Kenma smiled to himself and continued his game.

Makoto and Kuroo passed the time with comfortable chatter and stories. Kenma would interject on occasion but happily concentrated on his game preferring to stay out of the conversation. His toes kneaded the chair he was curled up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. that was a bit longer than i anticipated. was actually going to be longer but i decided to break it up. 
> 
> thank you for reading y'all!!
> 
> might be a while before i update again, but i will try my best!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, what am i doing with my life? this chapter is kinda, well, yall will see...
> 
> bear with me, i just had surgery and this may be the drugs talking...lol.

Makoto chose to stay the night but not before checking in on Sousuke and Haru. He almost changed his mind when Sousuke told him about the fight. Sou left out the details but insisted that Haru was fine. Makoto promised to take him to the aquarium when he got home. The android told him about Kenma and Kuroo and how he was hoping they would be able to assimilate back into society, but it would take a while before that happened.

They ended the call with Sousuke telling him to take as much time as he needed and to give Rei his regards. Makoto insisted he would be home the next day.   
~~~~  
Well rested and ready to start work again, Rei entered the lab with a more subdued Nagisa. He was told he could stay as long as he behaved and remained calm. Rei gave it two hours tops.

He wasn’t prepared to see his troubled androids chatting and laughing with Makoto. Smiling he held Nagisa’s hand and joined the trio. After what seemed like an hour the engineer was struck by something. He turned to Makoto, “You didn’t really didn’t come here for an update did you?”

“Not really. I came to check on you and your new additions.” Makoto had the decency to look sheepish.

“Mako-chan! You lied?” Nagisa’s eyes went wide.

“No, just a partial truth.” Makoto was incapable of lying, but it seemed like he had found a way to stretch the truth. “See, I’ve just been ‘updated’ on everything happening here. Sooo…”

“You are a sneaky devil.” Kuroo smirked.

“Sometimes, but I do actually need to talk to Rei about a few things.”

“Nagisa, would you like to show Kenma and Kuroo around? I’m sure Kenma would like to see your game room.” Both small androids lit up and hurried out of the lab, Kuroo trailing behind.

Rei turned to his former provider. “Makoto-senpai, what can I do for you?”  
~~~~

Makoto returned late the next day. Moving quietly through the house he let out a soft, ‘hello?’

“In here.” Came the equally soft reply.

Sousuke sat in the theater room. The news playing on the screen with the sound muted, a tablet in his hand scrolling through emails and proposals. Haru curled up asleep in his lap, his other hand carding slowly through the boy’s hair. Sousuke looked up at Makoto as he made his way over to them smiling. Their lips met in a brief kiss before Makoto settled in next to them. He let his gaze fall to Haru’s black eye.

“That’s quite the shiner. How is he?” Makoto ran his hand over the boys back.

“Emotional. Which is something he’s never been before.” Sousuke spoke in a hushed tone. “Haru has rarely ever cried, but now the slightest thing sets him off.” 

“It’s understandable. Nobody likes being bullied.” Makoto leaned his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s alright, we understand.” He kissed the top of Makoto’s head. “Haru is looking forward to the trip to the aquarium. I’ve tried to keep him focused on it to distract him. He’s made an itinerary for you.”

Makoto smiled, “We will do whatever he wants. Think we can squeeze in lunch that day?”

Looking over his schedule for the next two days, “I don’t see why not. I’ve got a/c technicians clearing out all the ducts and replacing a few of the units so we are operating on a skeleton crew.”

“Good, I’ll make sure we fit that into the schedule.”

Haru cracked his eyes open. Catching sight of Makoto, he rolled out of his father’s lap and into his arms. His small arms wrapped around the androids neck as he buried his face into his chest. “Hey Haru.” Makoto held him close and shushed him when he let out a tiny whimper. “It’s alright.” Makoto’s worried eyes connected with Sousuke’s. “Would you like me to tell you a story?” Haru nodded. Makoto kept his voice soft and low, soon the child in his arms relaxed back into slumber. He had gotten comfortable leaning against Sousuke’s side, the larger man wrapping his arm around Makoto’s shoulders resting his chin on top of his head.

“Haru is going to tell you that you aren’t allowed to leave again. I’m inclined to agree with him.” Sousuke said softly. “You were missed.”

“Then you both will just have to come with me next time. I think Haru would like Kenma. He’s quiet and likes to keep to himself.” Makoto commented as he played with Sousuke’s fingers. “I’d like to check back in with them occasionally if that is alright.” 

“You don’t need my permission, Makoto.”

“No, but I value your opinion.”

Sousuke laced their fingers. “I understand Rei is like family to you, so it would be unreasonable and selfish to say you couldn’t visit. Plus, you seem to have made some friends there.” 

Makoto turned his head up to look into hooded teal eyes. Sousuke wore a pleasant expression. “I think I might love you.”

Thick brows shot up. “You think?”

Makoto settled in again. “Or could be I’m just very fond of you.”

Sousuke chuckled. “I am very fond of you too.” Kissing the side of Makoto’s head. “We should put Haru to bed.”

“I’ll do it.” The guardian cradled the boy shifting his sleeping form as he stood. “Are you heading to bed as well?”

“No” He said and turned off the television. “I think,” Sousuke stood and stretched his arms above his head, “I will go for a swim. It’s been a while. Join me?”

“Sure, let me get him upstairs.” Makoto’s gaze lingered on the sliver of skin Sousuke’s stretched revealed. “I’ll be right back.”

Sousuke nodded and headed for the back door striping his shirt off as he went. Looking back over his shoulder he smiled lascivious and walked down the hall.

“Tease.” Makoto pursed his lips and proceeded up the stairs.  
~~~~  
The android followed the trail of clothing leading to the pool. Shaking his head he smiled warmly picking them up as he went. The last item he gathered made him raise his brows. ‘Skinny dipping?’ He heard the splashing of water as he drew near. He watched Sousuke’s magnificent form cut through the water at an unhurried pace. He could easily see where Haru got it from.

The pool wasn’t Olympic sized, but it was big enough. He stood at the edge where Sousuke emerged. Shaking the water from his hair and resting his arms over the edge of the, he looked up at Makoto. 

“Whew, I am out of practice.”

Makoto crouched down, “That was out of practice?”

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. Makoto’s eyes were drawn to the thin pale scar that remained from surgery years prior. Sousuke caught the glance. “I use to be faster.” He pushed away from the edge and floated backwards. “But now I am old and out of shape.” He laughed when Makoto splashed water his way.

“Hush up, you are not old or out of shape. What did you swim?”

“Get in the pool and I’ll tell you.” Makoto striped down to his underwear. “Uh-uh, those too. I want you naked, Makoto.”

The android put in much effort into pushing down the last garment that shielded his modesty. His human gave him a look that could only be read as ‘Really…’

Makoto slipped into the water and swam to where his lover tread water. “So?”

“Butterfly and freestyle”

“Rin swam butterfly.” Makoto blurted then gasped. His eyes widened. “Sousuke, Rin used to swim the butterfly.”

Sousuke floated back far enough for his feet to touch the ground. Makoto followed. “Yes, he did. He also swam freestyle.”

He wasn’t sure how to handle this new bit of memory. Sousuke reached out and cupped the side of his neck. The android gave a sad smile. “I wish I would get more than these flashes of memory.”

“It will all come back I’m sure.” Sousuke reassured as he skimmed his thumb along Makoto’s jaw line. “Do you want to meet Rin?”

“Yes and no. I don’t know who he is anymore.”

“All in good time then.” Taking Makoto’s hand he dragged him back into the deep end. “Swim with me.”

“Ok”

~~~~

How swimming led to him getting railed on the pool steps, he had no clue.

Ok, he did have a clue.   
It started with an underwater kiss.  
That led to touching.  
That led to grinding.  
And then to the underwater blow job that had Sousuke cursing like a sailor, because it shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was when your boyfriend, who doesn’t have to breathe or have a gag reflex, looks up at you with his vibrant glowing green eyes and swallows your cock whole while his hair floats like feathers on the wind around his angelic face.

Makoto gripped the railing tight as Sousuke plunge into him with abandon “Mmm, S-Sou! Harder, so—so close.” He whined breath hitching in his throat as Sousuke pulled him back onto his cock while he thrust in. “Fuuuuck!” Oh my God, did he need this. Oh, he couldn’t get enough of Sousuke taking him like he would die if he wasn’t fucking the life out of him. His human sparked something deep in his circuitry, something that begged for him to be completely wrecked by this man. “Nnnggghh, don’t stop daddy.”

Sousuke’s hips stuttered to a stop in shock, and then picked back up. “Godammit, Makoto.” He hissed as he switched his grip moving one hand from Makoto’s hip to his shoulder. Sousuke didn’t think it was possible to get anymore turned on than he already was, and would leave bruises on Makoto’s flawless skin if it was possible. He didn’t know where this came from but fuck if he wasn’t going to play along. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

“Only for you daddy.” Makoto groaned and gasped. “Fuck me harder.”

Sousuke increased the power of his thrusts, snapping his hips against Makoto’s supple backside. “Such a filthy mouth.”

“Sou—mmnnn—daddy pull my hair.” Makoto’s whine turned into a hiss when Sousuke grabbed a handful of hair at the base of his skull and yanked his head back. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his shattered moan echoed around the patio. His hand threatened to bend the bar in his grip. Shuddering, Makoto clamped down on Sousuke as his orgasm took him over. He barely heard the startled shaky gasp as Sousuke’s was taken from him.

Knees weak, Sousuke pulled out struggling to catch his breath, fell back into the water. Dunking under then popping back up he gave Makoto an incredulous stare, lips quirking slightly. “Daddy?”

“Oh my God.” Makoto groaned and covered his face. If he could blush he would be cherry red. “I can’t believe I said that.”

Sousuke chuckled. “You never cease to amaze me. Who would have thought you have a daddy kink.”

Makoto splashed water at him, “Stop making fun of me you ass!”

Laughing, Sousuke coaxed him back out into the water. “Now, now, don’t be upset with me. Daddy doesn’t like it when you’re mad.”

“Oh my G--, Sou, shut up!” Makoto squealed and pushed him under the water. He sputtered his laughter when he came back up, choking a bit on the water. “Servers you right!” Makoto splashed him again.

“Mako, come here.” The android sulked. “I’m sorry. I won’t tease you anymore.” He kissed Makoto’s pouty lips taking the bottom one between his teeth. “You can call me daddy anytime you want.”

“You are insufferable.”

“You love me.”

“I might.” Makoto licked the tip of his nose.

“I love you.” Sousuke’s eyes shimmered with the reflection of water and the remanence of spent laughter making them luminescent. Makoto swam them to the edge of the pool where he braced his arms on either side of Sousuke’s shoulders trapping him against the pool wall.

“You love me?”

“Yes. I do.” Sousuke let his hands rest at Makoto’s waist.

“Say it again?” Green eyes began to light up again.

Teal eyes hooded staring at Makoto’s parted lips. “I love you.”

Makoto moaned and attacked Sousuke’s mouth. Strong, yet gentle fingers pushed olive brown hair from his face tangling at the back of his head, tilting it so their lips slotted together perfectly. Makoto hitched Sousuke’s legs up around his waist. Caribbean orbs opened as he broke away. Teeth nipped under his ear and down his neck. “Again?”

Makoto leaned in to kiss his parted lips again and paused, his right ear twitched. “Not this time.” The glow left his eyes as he moved to the side and pulled himself out of the pool. Hurrying to get a towel and bring one to Sousuke, they heard the faint call of ‘Papa.’

Makoto met Haru at the door, Sousuke right behind him. The boy’s eyes wet with fresh tears. Picking him up with ease, Makoto wiped the trail from his cheeks. Taking in the smell of chlorine and their wet appearance, Haru expressed his desire to swim too.

“Not this time bubba.” At the pout on his lips and watery cobalt eyes, a sad sight that should never cross his sons face, Sousuke compromised. “Come on, we’ll go take a warm bath and then you can com sleep in my bed.”

“Mako too.”

“Makoto can sleep with us too.” Haru nodded and buried his face in his father’s neck. Makoto and Sousuke shared a look and headed upstairs after locking all the doors.

After everyone was cleaned and snuggled into bed, Haru sandwiched between them, Makoto kissed Sousuke’s knuckles and laced their fingers. “We are going to have to be more careful.” He whispered and smiled mischievously.

“Definitely behind locked doors. Good save by the way.” Sousuke said in a hushed tone.

“That would have been embarrassing.”

“Yeah, no more sex in the pool. He would have been livid because we defiled the water.”

“Unforgivable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs back of neck sheepishly* yeah, about that... no regerts? 
> 
> so this dribble was just filler...moving onto more sinister things....
> 
> maybe a while before i can update again... we will see how recovery progresses. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i lied i had one more in me...man these pain meds are awesome...

Vivid eyes watched through tousled cotton candy hair as the man with glimmering dark locks and crimson eyes pull up his pants. “You should just leave her already.” The man side eyed him, but didn’t respond. “You spend more time with me than you do with her.”

Standing, the man buttoned up his shirt, tucking it into his pants. “I liked it better before you were sentient, Kisumi.”

 

“Mmm, of course you do, before I had an opinion.” The android sneered and rolled over onto his stomach picking at a thread on the pillow case. “But you like it when I fight you.”

Despite feigning disinterest, the man ran long dexterous fingers down his spine. “I liked it when you were more pliant and agreeable.”

“Because those were your requirements of me.” Kisumi gazed over his shoulder. “Things change, Matsuoka-san.”

Warm lips press against his shoulder followed by a sharp nip to synthetic skin. “You use to like it when I let you please me. Tie you to the bed and fuck you until you begged me to stop.” Matsuoka’s finger dipped between the cleft of his cheeks. Kisumi arched back into the touch.

“I like it even more now that it’s my decision.” Three fingers slid with ease into his entrance and he hissed. “Leave her. She doesn’t fuck you the way I can.”

The fingers left the android. Wiping his hand on the sheets, “She doesn’t and I can’t.” He bent to put on his shoes. “And this has to stop.”

Kisumi flipped over tearing the sheets away from his naked form. “What? You had me commissioned for you! This cannot stop!”

“She’s pregnant, Kisu.”

“What the hell does that have to do with me?” The android stood not fully comprehending his situation.

Matsuoka sighed. “It means I can’t see you anymore. She’s carrying my child.”

“Again, what the fuck does that have to do with me? I was here first, Matsu! You made me! And now you are going to abandon me?!”

“If I could keep you, Kisu, I would.” Matsuoka’s hand brushed against the side of his neck. Kisumi batted it away. “Don’t be like that.”

“You are throwing me away like I was nothing and treating me like a common whore. How am I supposed to be?” The android started to dress.

“Maybe we can still see each other from time to time.”

Kisumi rounded on him. “Do not try to placate me.”

Matsuoka finished straightening his tie. This was it. He was being left behind for a woman his master didn’t even love. The marriage was arranged, a business deal between families and now she was taking what was his.

“Kill it.”

“What?”

“Kill the child.”

“What the he—are you out of your fucking mind?”

“That’s the only reason you’re leaving isn’t it?” Kisumi came closer. “If she wasn’t having your child you wouldn’t leave.”

“You are fucking crazy. I am not killing my child, especially not for you.”

“You can’t leave! I won’t let you!” Kisumi screamed.

“You don’t have a choice.” Matsuoka grabbed his jacket. “Get yourself together, Kisumi. We are done. If you come near my family I will have you destroyed.”

The android stood dumbfounded. “Just like that. You’d destroy me that easily?”

“Just like that.”

His voice a harsh whisper, his hands started to shake. “Y-you told me you loved me.”

“It was a fucking lie, Kisumi.” The man threw his arms up in the air and reached for the door. “You are a robot; nobody’s going to love you.”

Kisumi snapped, yet he didn’t move, his eye twitched and his voice low. “If you walk out that door I will hunt you down and I will kill you. I will come for your children and anyone associated with you.”

Crimson eyes narrowed in disgust as he walked out the door. “I should have deactivated you the day you became sentient.” 

~~~~

Kisumi humhummed to himself as he finished connecting the wires to the small metal device in the air duct. What were the odds that he would run into that Matsuoka brat? And now there were two. 

He had stopped giving a shit about revenge after the elder Matsuoka died at his hand. His widow and spawn were without him just like he was. Plus he had a terror organization to run. Bigger fish and what not. He snorted at the irony of how he left his precious children in the hands of another android to raise. ‘Selfish bastard. Glad you’re dead.’ His mind supplied that he knew about the girl. She was of little consequence. Matsuoka left him because of the boy. The boy who had eyes just like his. He shrugged, ‘well, he’ll get his now.’

Two more devices and he was done. It wouldn’t be enough to bring down the building; just enough to suffer a crippling blow. The chaos from the fallout would be a sweet burn. 

Turning the corner he backpedaled when he saw the CEO talking to a freckled man. “Oh, this just keeps getting better.” He murmured adjusting the black wig and hat that hid his identity and walked the opposite side of the hall past them.

“You and Jean head home after lunch. There is no reason for you two to be here today. It can wait until Monday.”

“We will. I’m just waiting for a few files to finish downloading.”

The larger man headed in the opposite direction. “I’m serious, Marco.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And kick Rin out of here too. I told him to take the day off.”

Marco sighed. “He is stubborn.”

“So is my entire staff.” Sousuke left to find his PA. He had been chasing non-essential personnel out of his building all day. He appreciated the loyalty, but damn, take a paid day off.

Checking his watch, Kisumi strolled down the long corridor towards the stairwell whistling the tune, ‘If I only had a brain’.

~~~

“And then what happened?” Sousuke sat rapt as Haru went on about the aquarium. 

“And then the trainer let me pet the dolphin. She said maybe someday I can swim with them.” Haru’s eyes sparkled and illuminated with the possibility.

“The aquarium sponsors a camp that teaches the children about ecological wildlife along the coastal areas. One of the activities is getting to swim with dolphins.” Makoto chimed in happily.

“Well, we will definitely have to look into that.” Sousuke said as Haru produced a brochure from under the table. Chuckling he wiped his hands with his napkin before plucking it from his son’s fingers. Glancing it over, he looked up at Haru. “You know we won’t be able to go with you. This is only for children. Do you think you can do this? It’s two whole weeks.”

Haru contemplated for a few minutes as he pushed his food around his plate. Makoto leaned in and encouraged him to eat. Taking a big bite of his grilled cheese sandwich he nodded. “I can do it Papa.”

“Alright. I’ll set it up, only if you finish your food. And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Haru beamed and dove back in his plate, swinging his feet under the table. Makoto giggled and winked at Sousuke. “I think you have made his entire existence.”

Sousuke looked at Haru and smiled. “As long as he’s happy. If it doesn’t work out we can always pick him up and head to my dad’s place by the shore.” Watching Haru finish his last bite, set his napkin on the table. “Ready, bubba?”

“Yep.” He hopped down and grabbed Makoto’s hand. 

Walking out the restaurant, Haru took his father’s hand, swinging their arms together. Heading back to the office, “What do you two have planned for the rest of the day?”

“I think we are going to do a little shopping. Haru needs new shoes and maybe new jammers.” 

“Need money?”

~No Daddy~ Makoto mouthed and smiled widely when Sousuke threw his head back and laughed. “I’ve got it. Do you need anything?”

“Not that I can think of.” They chit chatted outside the lobby doors until Haru indicated that he wanted Sousuke to pick him up. 

Smacking his checks lightly he grabbed his father’s face. “Papa, no more talking. Makoto’s taking me shopping for swim shorts (and shoes). Talk more when you get home.”

“Yes, sir.” Sousuke kissed his forehead and passed him over to Makoto. “Have fun. Only one pair, Makoto. He already has three.”

Haru whispered in Makoto’s ear. “Maybe. We’ll see. See you when you get home.”

They started walking away and Haru held up two fingers at his father over Makoto’s shoulder. Sousuke held up one. Haru went to three. Sousuke held up two. Haru mimicked him and waved. Sousuke winked and waved, turning to head into the building.

Time slowed as Makoto and Haru neared the end of the block…Sapphire eyes widened in fear as they were pushed forward by the shockwave.

“PAPA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote my fav non-super hero superhero :"I think we can all agree that shit just went sideways in the most colossal way"- Deadpool.
> 
>  
> 
> ok this one might be it for a while. as awesome as the pain meds are, arm still is trying to nope.
> 
> please let me know what you think.
> 
> thanks for hanging out with me ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! another one...
> 
> ok, i dont feel like i did this chapter or the situation justice, but im just gonna leave this little nugget here..
> 
> to everyone who has read, commented, kudoed, subscribed, i love you all! thank you so much you are the best!!
> 
> please enjoy...

His brain was in a dense fog. Vision blurry, ears ringing. Sousuke shook his head and pushed himself up. ‘What the hell just happened?’ Sluggishly he stood, staggering a bit as he got his bearings. Makoto and Haru’s shadowy figures came into focus. Makoto was hunched over his son cradling the back of his head. ‘Papa!’ he could see Haru mouth.

Time snapped forward.

He looked to his right. The lobby windows of his building were blown out and debris scattered everywhere. Smoke billowed out of windows a few floors up as papers scattered around. 

“Sousuke!” 

He heard his name through the cotton balls in his ears, whipping his head towards Makoto. Not the smartest thing as his head swam. Shaking it off he stumbled as he made his way to Makoto. The android met him halfway terror in his eyes. He instantly had an armful of Haru who was sobbing into his neck. “I’m alright.”

“You’re bleeding.” Makoto stripped off his button up and pressed it to Sousuke’s temple.

“Makoto, I’m fine. Just a little disoriented.” He looked back at his office. There were a few people running from the building. “I need to get back in there.”

“Are you crazy? What if there is another blast?” Makoto panicked. 

“I can’t just leave my staff in there. I have to make sure no one else is hurt.” He pried Haru from his arms and cupped his cheeks. “Hey, I’m ok bubba. Just a cut.” It was more than a cut. He could here sirens in the back ground.

“Take Haru home.”

“Sousuke—“

“Makoto, I can’t leave. The authorities are going to want to talk to me anyway.” He heard his name being called again. Turning he saw Jean, Marco and Rin running his way. ‘Shit.’ “Were you inside?”

“No, we were taking Rin home when we saw the blast.” Marco said.

“Who left in the building?”

“A handful of people. Mostly androids.” Jean said distractedly looking up at the building.

“Did Ai leave?”

“I don’t know. I think he said he was staying to lock up.” Marco glanced at Rin who was uncharacteristically quiet. “Rin, you ok?”

“Makoto” Rin finally gasped.

The android clutched Haru a little closer, his eyes wide. “Rin”

Sousuke looked back and forth between Makoto and Rin, both appeared as if they had seen a ghost. “Ok, we don’t have time for this now. Marco, take them back to my house. Jean, can you reach Nitori?”

Marco ran back to get the car. Jean confirmed that the phone lines were down.

“Ok listen you two—“

“Sir!”

“Ai!” Sousuke ran back to his assistant. He looked worse for wear but in one piece. 

“I’m good. Just a little rattled.” Ai’s hands shook uncontrollably.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Al looked Sousuke over. “No, do you? Sir, you’re bleeding.”

“No, listen, I want you to go with Marco. He’s taking everyone back to my house.” Sousuke didn’t leave room for argument. “Rin, help Ai out.” 

Rin jolted and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ai’s shoulders. Marco pulled up to the curb and jumped out.

“Jean, I hate to ask this—“

“I’m staying.” The android said and rushed into the building.

Rin helped Ai into the car. Gazing back at Makoto he ducked his head in the but continued to watch him through the window.

“I don’t want you here.” Makoto besought.

“As soon as I can confirm everyone’s safety I’ll head home.” He palmed the back of Haru’s head. “Please, take my son home.”

Makoto worried his lip nodding and climbed into the back of the car with Rin and Ai. Marco closed the door behind him. “Marco call Rei and advise him of what’s going on.” The android acknowledged and pulled the car into traffic. Sousuke headed back towards the building meeting police and fire responders as he was about to go in.

~~~

The car ride back to the Yamazaki home was awkward to say the least. The tension was palatable. Luckily for Ai, the excitement was a bit much for him and he passed out half way there. Makoto held Haru in his lap and ran his hand comfortingly over his back. 

Haru sniffled. “I want papa, Mako.”

“I know Haruka. He’ll be home soon. He just has some business to take care of.” Makoto stared out the window at nothing.

Rin couldn’t help but gape at Makoto. All this time he thought he was gone, just to show up so suddenly again. He felt numb. Never in a million years would he have thought it would feel this way. “You’re his guardian now?”

Makoto turned his troubled green eyes to Rin. He remembered those eyes, so wide and expressive. They seemed harder now. Through life experience maybe “Yes, I’m Haru’s caregiver.” Makoto paused. “This must seem strange to you. Not at all how I imagined our first meeting would go.”

“I thought you had possibly been destroyed. I never gave up hope though.”

“I—“ He tried to conjure up memory but came up short. “My time with you and your family—I don’t have memory of—“ Shaking his head Makoto said sadly, “I don’t remember much about you. I’m sorry, Rin.”

Pain flashed quickly across Rin’s face briefly before he could collect himself. “Well, I’m just glad you are still alive.” Rin settled with that. He was glad. Even if Makoto didn’t know him. 

This felt so anticlimactic. Maybe he would feel something later. This whole situation didn’t sit right. Maybe it was all a dream brought on by some weird food combination he ate earlier on. All he knew was that this was some fucked up shit right here.

Rin received four messages from Gou and several missed calls once they were out of the city and he picked up phone service again. The first was a picture of the kid sitting in their former guardian’s lap. The photo was of Haru climbing out of the pool with the help of a man with olive brown hair and smiling green eyes. ‘This is the kid I was telling you about. You’re not going to believe it but I think the guy with him is Makoto.’ The next three messages were after the news media had started airing the explosion.

He sent her a quick text. ‘I’m fine. Wasn’t in the building. Heading to Sousuke’s.’

The reply was immediate. ‘Is everyone ok? I saw Sousuke on the news!’

‘Not a hundred percent sure. He stayed behind to find out.’

‘I’m glad you’re ok, Onii-chan. Did you get my earlier message?’

‘Yeah, that’s Sou’s kid.’  
‘And Makoto’ 

‘How can you be sure?’

Makoto was still staring out the window. Rin discretely took a pic and sent it to Gou. ‘It’s him.’

‘Onii-chan that’s great!’

‘He doesn’t remember us, Gou. Hey, I can’t do this right now. I’ll call you later.’

‘Ok, I love you.’

‘Love you too.’

Rin closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The child across the way whimpered and muttered something into Makoto’s collar. The android shushed him and began humming a familiar tune. Rin snorted quietly and shook his head. “You used to sing that same song to us.”

Makoto stopped. “Did I?” 

Rin nodded. “Please continue. It brings back happy memories.”

Makoto smiled softly. “Very well.” And continued the melody. Rin crossed his arms and leaned his head against the window.

“Rin”

“RinRin”

Crimson eyes opened sleepily to Makoto’s gentle touch on his arm. Fingertips remained as cold as he remembered. Haru still clutching his shirt, his ocean blue eyes staring at him. “We’re here.” The androids voice remained soft.

Marco opened the door helping Ai to his feet. Rin, Makoto and Haru exited the other side.

“Marco, you can take him to the guest room down the hall. There is an en suite bath if he wishes to clean himself up. I’ll bring in fresh towels and a change of clothes.” Marco nodded and helped Ai down the hall.

“Haru, I need to put you down.” The boy clung tighter. “Haru-chan, I have to help our guests, ok?” He pealed the boy away. “It will only be for a few minutes, then I will be right back.”

Rin watched the exchange. “You can hang out here with me. I don’t bite, promise.”

Haru whispered into Makoto’s ear and the android smiled. “Yes, he does have sharp teeth. It will be alright.” Rin pulled a face and smiled, hiding his teeth. “Why don’t you show Rin around, he might be here a while.” Haru thought it over and nodded.

Makoto set about gathering things for their guests and Haru showed Rin the house. They walked quietly from room to room. Rin tried to start a conversation.

“So I hear you like to swim.” Haru perked up and bobbed his head. “Me too. What do you swim.”

“I only swim free.”

“Oh nice. I swim freestyle and butterfly. You any good?” Haru looked up at Rin deadpanned and nodded. Rin tried to hide his smile at his expression. “Your dad used to swim free and butterfly too.”

Haru stared at him. “You knew papa?”

“Yep. He was my best friend when we were kids.” He looked around the room. “Did you draw all these?” ‘Mm-hmm’ “You’re really talented.”

“Papa doesn’t swim anymore.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said.”

“You look like a shark.”

Rin laughed and smiled showing all his teeth. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that. Do I scare you?”

Haru looked Rin over. “No.” And that was that. They moved on to other rooms in the house and then the back yard. Haru led Rin to his swing set and then to the pool. “Do you practice every day?”

Haru nodded, “I just like to swim. Coach said we have to.”

“Your coach is right. Maybe someday we can practice together. Maybe get your dad back in the pool too, yeah?”

Haru took a minute before grabbing Rin’s hand and leading him back inside. Makoto was exiting another guest room when he saw them. He ran at the android and Makoto scooped him up. “Rin wants to swim with me and papa.”

“Oh?” Makoto raised his brows. “I think that would be a wonderful idea.” He smiled gratefully at Rin. “I’ve put an extra set of towels and some clothes in here if you would to freshen up. Just bring me your clothes when you are done and I will clean them up for you.”

Makoto and Haru departed leaving Rin where he stood. “Makoto,” The android turned back. “Thank you.” 

Flashing a quick smile, “I’m going to prepare dinner. Come out when you are ready.” He headed toward the kitchen.

Haru took Makoto’s face in his small hands. “Mako, are you ok?”

Makoto turned confused eyes on him, “Yes, Haru, why do you ask?”

“You’re quiet and your eyes aren’t smiling.” Haru’s expression shown with concern.

Makoto’s features softened. “Today has been…stressful. I worry about your papa and our house guests. And you. It’s been overwhelming, no?”

“Yeah. I wish papa didn’t go to work today.”

“Me too, but he would be down there right now regardless. That’s just how he is.” He set the boy down on the counter. “Do you want to help me make dinner?” Haru shook his head. “Do want to watch?” He nodded. “Ok. You can be my official taste tester. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Haru gave him a small smile and Makoto kissed the boys head in return.

“Would you like some help?” Marco popped around the corner, hands in his back pockets.

“Sure. You can help with the vegetables.” Makoto smiled. “Haru, this is Marco. He works with your father.”

Marco finished washing his hands and held one out to Haru. The child looked Marco over. He had a smile similar to Makoto’s and happy large brown eyes. And tons of freckles on his face. “Hi, I’m Marco.”

Haru shook his hand quickly. “Are you like Mako?”

“Am I an android? Yes, I am.” 

“Why do you have freckles?”

“Why do you have blue eyes?”

“Because I was born with them.”

“Me too!” Marco beamed. Haru liked him, he was ok.

“Are all android’s happy?” 

Marco gave a sad smile. “Not all of us are happy. Some of us are sad. Some are quiet. Some are grumpy. If you meet my friend Jean, he is grumpy.” And he made a cranky face.

“Like papa.” Haru said.

Makoto and Marco laughed. “Your papa isn’t as grumpy as Jean. But he’s nice. I think you would get along.”

Rin leaned against the wall watching the scene in the kitchen. Was he jealous? Yes. Reminiscent? Definitely. Happy? Eh. It was surreal more than anything. He stood there in either Makoto or Sousuke’s joggers and t-shirt, both of which were way too big for him, feeling like he was a kid again. Makoto caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Wiping his hands, he came over and took the pile of clothes he was holding. “Oh dear, these are a bit big on you.” 

Rin shrugged. “It’s alright. Nitori is swimming in his.” He had stopped by the PA’s room before making his way out. He watched Makoto disappear down the hall. “Thanks for letting me borrow them.” 

~~~

Sousuke arrived home four hours later exhausted and spent. Unfortunately for him the night wasn’t nearly over. He had made sure all his employees were accounted for. Because of the minimal number of people at his office only twelve of his staff members were injured, seven of which were androids, with about twenty-eight emotionally traumatized. 

There was still so much to do.

Tomorrow he needed to speak to the Terror Unit, arrange a temporary location to conduct business, meet with safety inspectors to determine if the building was even salvageable. Contact Workman’s Compensation to make sure all medical/mechanical expenses would be covered for all injured and arrange for counseling for those traumatized. He still had to call his father back and meet with Rei at some point. 

Sousuke was sure he would have to mediate between Rin and Makoto and address this situation eventually. All he really wanted at this very was to hold his little boy and possibly a stiff drink.

Not wanting Haru to see him in his blood covered shirt, he ran upstairs to quickly wipe a wet rag over his face and change clothes. Coming back down he saw Marco and Jean chatting in the kitchen as the freckled android wiped soot and dirt from Jean’s face. They spoke in hushed tones to each other.

Rin, Haru and Makoto sat with Ai in the theater room. Haru noticed him first and scrambled out of Makoto’s lap. He bent down to scoop Haru up just as the boy crashed into him. Closing his eyes, he held his son to his chest tightly. “Hey bubba.” Sousuke looked over his head at the others, they all stood to greet him, until Haru started crying. He walked out of the room to have a private moment with his son.

“Poor little guy.” Ai said sadly.

“He’s had a rough couple of days.” Makoto offered. “Would either of you like something to drink.”

Rin and Ai asked for a beer if he had it. Makoto paused at the kitchen entrance interrupting a tender moment between the other two androids. “Sorry. There’s another guest room down that hall to the left if you like.” Returning with both drinks he handed them off to Rin and Ai before heading to the study.

Pouring a generous glass of whiskey, he set the bottle down and was turned around quickly. He had just enough time to register it was Sousuke before their lips smashed together. Sousuke kissed him desperately and Makoto let him. A small distressed moan left his throat and the kiss became less frantic and more tender. Brushing their lips together twice more Sousuke pulled back and gazed into warm jade eyes. 

Concern written all over his face. He cupped the back of Makoto’s neck, “Are you alright?”

Makoto tilted his head, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

Sousuke shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I need to know that you are ok.”

Sighing, “It’s been tense, but cordial. Nothing has been addressed since Haru was around. Where is he?”

Running his thumb against the androids neck he gave another quick peck to his lips. “He fell asleep in my arms so I put him to bed.”

Makoto looked to where he was bleeding earlier and pushed his hair back to reveal a set of butterfly stitches. “Just a cut, huh?” 

There were several lacerations along the right side of his body where he was stuck by flying glass, but he wasn’t going to mention it. “Ok, it was more than a cut. You got me.”

Pursing his lips together but letting it drop, Makoto reach back to retrieve the tumbler, “Thought you could use this.”

“God, you’re heaven sent, Makoto.” Sousuke slammed it back and Makoto refilled his glass. The android never seemed like he needed to rest but right now he looked as exhausted as Sousuke felt. He brushed his fingers through olive brown hair. “You tired babe?”

Makoto leaned into the touched. “I am mentally exhausted I think. But I shouldn’t complain, you’ve had a far more difficult day than I have.”

He tilted Makoto’s face up, “Don’t try to minimalize your stress, Makoto. I know this has all been thrust upon you suddenly. If you don’t want to address it, you don’t have to right now.”

“How is that fair to Rin? I cannot not say anything to him, Sou.”

“Then tomorrow, or later?”

Makoto hummed, “I think I need some time to myself. Is that ok?”

“Yes, it most certainly is. Go, get some rest. I need to talk to Ai and Rin anyway.” He kissed Makoto once more and ushered him out of the room and upstairs.

Sousuke went out to where the other two were hanging out and flopped down in one of the oversized recliners. He sighed heavily, “What a fucking nightmare.”

Rin and Ai agreed sipping their drinks. “I hope you don’t mind, I got us another one.” Rin held up his beer.

Sousuke shook his head and took a long sip of his own drink. “Help yourself.” Closing his eyes, he felt like he couldn’t relax. All the day’s events replaying in his head. He had to set an agenda for the next few weeks, possible months. “Ai, I hate to do this tonight, but we need to go over a few things for the couple of days.”

Ai didn’t mind, he was all about it, and happier when he had something to keep him busy. They laid out what was most important, and for Sousuke the top priority was his employees. He let Ai take control of all medical issues and he would handle the rest. Although, knowing his assistant, he would weasel his way into those projects as well. 

“Rin, I got nothing for you until I get us a new place to hold business. Hopefully, the computers weren’t damaged too bad and the information will be retrievable.” 

“Actually, that’s what Marco was working on today. He backed everything up on a zip drive. My laptop is still in the car.”

“Excellent. See if you can get—you know what, scratch that, continue going through the major accounts to look for discrepancies. I’m fairly sure this was a terrorist attack that was somehow connected to your predecessor. Marco and Jean can handle—“Sousuke cut himself off and rubbed his hand across his forehead closing his eyes. Fuck he was exhausted. “Look, if you two want to stay here you are more than welcome, we can grab some of your things. If not, we’ll take you home tomorrow.”

Ai stood and gathered up his notepad and pen he was jotting notes on and the blanket he was wrapped in. “Sir, get some rest. We’ll hash it out tomorrow.” Sousuke nodded and Ai turned in. 

Swallowing another sip of amber liquid, he let his head hit the back of the chair and sighed. Crimson eyes focused on his tired face. He looked older under all this stress. He hated to add to it. “Something on your mind, Rin?” Rin bit his lip, Sou had been through a lot of shit today. “Spit it out man.”

“Where did you find him?”

Teal eyes cracked open and glided his way. “I went to see Dr. Ryugazaki for a care giver since he specialized in them and he introduced me to Makoto.”

“How did you get ahold of Dr. Ryugazaki? I’ve been searching for him for years.”

 

“A lot of research and resources went into locating him. He’s a very private man. When someone doesn’t want to be found it makes it a lot harder. I didn’t find the elder Ryugazaki, but his son instead.”

“Huh, all this time I was looking for the wrong one.”

Sousuke pushed himself up from his chair and beckoned Rin to follow, “Well, your family doesn’t hold much weight with Rei. He blames you all for Makoto shutting himself down. He wasn’t thrilled when you started working for me either.”

They went into Sousuke’s study and Rin shut the door behind him. Pouring Rin a drink Sousuke handed it over before filling his glass again. “I wasn’t necessarily ecstatic with my parents after they forced Makoto to leave either. It really put a strain on our relationship, one we never fully recovered from.” Rin brought the drink to his lips. Cupping the tumbler, he stared at its contents, woe pulled at his face. “I didn’t know he shut himself down.” 

“Rin, there are a few things I need to say. You can do with it whatever you want, but I hope you take my words to heart.” Sousuke sat on the edge of his desk and set his cup down. Rin took a seat on the leather sofa. “Makoto doesn’t remember his time with you and Gou, not by his choice. His memory was wiped of the time he spent with you because the doctor thought it would do more harm than good if he was ever reactivated. I don’t know the whole reason, that is on Rei. But I’m sure you have an understanding as to why it happened.

Now, if you choose to pursue a friendship with him, please be thoughtful and don’t push anything. He gets flashes of memory and has questions, that frankly I can’t answer. If he comes to you, don’t force it. You do it at his pace. He has a misguided sense of guilt about why he can’t remember you. Makoto’s conflicted and confused when it comes to your family. 

He is a part of our family now. We don’t treat him as an android or a nanny or anything less than who he is. And he is more complex than I think you remember.” Sousuke stood, drink in hand. “That being said, if you do anything to disrupt the relationship or imped Haru’s care, I will fuck you up. My boy loves him and I won’t let anything hinder that.” 

Rin sat shocked for a moment before huffing out a dry laugh. “Always straight to the point.” Rin took a gulp from his glass. “You have my word. You know, Makoto was our everything growing up. I only ever wanted to find him to make sure he was alright. That he was happy.”

Sousuke looked down at his childhood friend assessing his motives. Expression stoic. 

“I have a lot of questions of my own.”

“Tomorrow. Drink up, get some rest.” Sousuke finished his drink and patted Rin’s shoulder as he passed. “Make a list of the shit you need if you intend on staying here and your questions. Just remember what I said.”

“Yeah, ok. Night, Sou.” Rin sighed into his glass and gulped the rest down.

What a fucked up day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh.. what did y'all think? this was a long one, whew...
> 
> it maybe a while before i'm able to post again so i hope it wasn't too bad. i've decided to go back to school and my semesters starts in two weeks. i don't think ill get a chance to post before then.
> 
> on a lighter note, my arm is almost completely healed! whoot whoot!
> 
> thank you all again for reading! besitos!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY!!! well, its been a minute.. thank goodness I survived my first semester back in school.. yall i wasnt ready...
> 
> anywho, this is just some filler...hope its ok...

Makoto and Haru were in the kitchen bright and early the next morning. Haru sat at the island counter swinging his feet as he ate breakfast. Makoto packed his lunch and began prepping the kettle for tea and the coffee maker as well. Ai had stumbled in moments before with the worst case of bedhead Makoto had ever seen. He giggled quietly then louder when Haru said he looked like a chicken.

The android made him something to eat along with some tea. Ai shuffled over to the dining room table muttering his thanks. Aiichiro was not a morning person. Marco and Jean had left before the sun came up with promise to return later that evening. Makoto saw them off. He had taken to wandering the halls after everyone finally settled in for the night. His mind was too restless to sit still. It seemed like the other androids had the same problem.

Once Ai was properly caffeinated he retrieved his note pad and started pulling things up on his phone. Makoto set a tablet in front of him a few minutes later. “He had an extra one.”

Sousuke appeared twenty minutes later dressed in a blue polo and black jeans. Wrapping his arms around the android’s waist, he planted a kiss on his cheek. Makoto smiled, “What are you doing up so early? Figured you would have slept in.”

Leaning back, Sousuke was still close enough that he could see the tiredness in his teal eyes. “My bed was cold.” He said softly.

Handing him a cup of coffee, “It would have been cold even if I was there.” Makoto retrieved the creamer from the fridge.

“True, but it would have been less lonely.” Sousuke brushed Makoto’s hair out of his eyes to watch if fall softly against his forehead. “How you feeling?”

Makoto took a deep breath and shrugged looking up at the ceiling then back into warm teal eyes. “I’m ok.” Smiling he fixed Sousuke’s collar. “Stop worrying about me, you have enough to do.”

“Don’t hold it in for my sake, Makoto. You talk to me, alright?” he grasped the hand still fiddling with his collar and kissed it. The android smiled and nodded. Sousuke raised a brow and received an eye roll in return. “I’m going to take Haru to school today.” At Makoto’s questioning gaze, he elaborated. “I need to have a discussion with his teacher.”

“Ah.”

Rin had watched them interact from the doorway, curious as to the exact nature of their relationship. Sousuke walked around the island to Haru. “Morning bubba.” Kissing the top of his head he looked down at the sketch he was working on. Haru looked up at him. “That looks just like him. You going to color it?”

“Maybe.”

“Rin stop lingering in the doorway.” Everyone looked towards Rin as he mumbled his greeting. “Come on, Haru, time to get ready.” The boy hopped down from his chair and went the opposite direction of the stairs. “Hey, uh-uh, uniform.” Haru huffed and headed up the stairs. “I forgot how hard it is getting him ready in the morning.”

Makoto sighed, “You’re going to have to try harder than that.

And with that Haru darted back down the stairs and into his studio. He caught his father’s eye on the way back down. “Hey! Boy! Haruka!” childish laughter could be heard down the hall as Sousuke scrambled after him. Two minutes later, Sousuke had Haru over his shoulder and heading back up. A wet raspberry sounded against Haru’s side setting off a fit of giggles as they ascended the stairs.

Rin laughed quietly and Makoto shook his head. “Were you and Gou like that?”

The redhead was slightly taken aback by the question but recovered quickly. “Gou and I were the worst. We gave you such a hard time getting ready in the morning. I played video games too much and Gou would fuss with her hair only to have you come fix it for her. Sometimes we would gang up against you but you always managed to get us ready and to school on time. Even if that meant carrying both of us under your arms out to the car.”

Rin smiled fondly at the memories. Makoto watched him with a small smile of his own. “Yeah, I could see that.”

The request for what he wanted for breakfast brought him back to the here and now. “Whatever you’re making is fine.”

“Rin—“

God, he missed Makoto. “Fine, uh, French toast?”

“Syrup or powdered sugar?”

“Light powder sugar please.”

“Coffee?”

“God yes.”

Makoto smiled. “Are you going to stay here for a while?”

Rin fiddled with the sugar bowl on the counter. “I don’t want to impose.” 

Handing him the fresh cup of coffee, “I’m sure if Sousuke extended the offer, he meant it. You are not imposing.”

“It won’t bother you?”

Turning his green eyes back on Rin, he tilted his head to the side. “Rin, I am not bothered by you in the slightest. What does bother me is my lack of memory of you. So, please, stay. It only makes sense especially if Sousuke still has you working.”

Rin thought about it for a minute as the android prepared his breakfast. “Alright.”

“Good. Make a list of what food you like. I’m going grocery shopping today. And if you’d like, I’ll take you to get some of your things.” Makoto placed a pen and pad in front of him. “Find out if Ai is staying too, if you would.”

“Haruka, we are going to be late!” Sousuke hollered back up the stair. Haru hobbled down with one shoe on. Rushing back into the kitchen, he gathered Haru’s lunch and backpack. “Honestly, this boy.”

“I have a knot.” Haru held up his shoe. Sousuke lifted him up and set him on the counter. 

Makoto put his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Go get the car. I’ll take care of this.”

“Heaven sent.” Sousuke grabbed the back pack and his keys before kissing Makoto’s forehead and heading out to warm up the car.

Standing in front of Haru, Makoto deftly untied the knot and put the shoe on Haru’s little foot. “I know you did that on purpose.” Haru’s expression remained stoic but his eyes shone with mischief. Makoto smirked, “Be nice to your papa, Haru-chan.” Booping him on the nose, he helped the boy off the counter and ushered him out the front door. “See you after school.” 

Makoto finished preparing Rin’s french toast and set it in front of him along with extra powered sugar if he wanted it. He disappeared into another room before coming back to wash the dishes. “Your clothes are in your room on the bed.” He watched Rin devour his breakfast. A smile pulled at his lips. “Would you like some more?”

Rin shook his head. “No thanks. This is delicious. I’ve tried to make it at home and I can never get it right. It’s always missing something.”

“All spice and nutmeg.”

“Huh?”

“You need to add all spice and nutmeg with the cinnamon.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Rin smiled and took the last bite.

“Did—did I use to make french toast for you and Gou?” Makoto wasn’t looking at him but vigorously cleaning a skillet.

Rin spoke softly, “Yes, when we were little. Gou use to put a mountain of sugar on hers. You would always have to regulate her.”

Makoto smiled to himself, then became a little melancholy. “Rin, you two grew up ok, right? I mean, are you both happy?”

Rin thought over his answer. Hell no they weren’t happy. They were devastated but learned to live with it and eventually moved on. At least Gou did. He considered his answer carefully. Sou said to be thoughtful.

“A lot of things happened after you left, Makoto, none of which were your fault. Gou and I were very bitter about you being forced to leave. You were very important to us and we loved you.” Rin paused. “We are good now. Gou is getting married next year and is expecting. Her fiancé is a good guy. You actually take Haru to swim at one of the clubs he and his brother own.” 

Makoto smiled, relieved, though he could tell there were things that Rin wasn’t telling him. “And RinRin is good now too?” 

Rin gave a genuine smile at the nickname Makoto gifted him with as a child. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “I’m a lot better now.”

The androids smile widened and he turned back to cleaning. Rin brought his dish over to the sink and washed it before Makoto took it to rinse. “Makoto, are you happy?”

Green eyes sparkled, a small shy smile crossed his lips. “Yes, I am very happy. Sousuke and Haru treat me like family. I feel needed again. It’s nice.”

“Good. You’ve always been needed Makoto, no matter where you go.” Rin helped him finish the dishes and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“Whenever you are ready, we will go get your things. Can you let Nitori know as well?”

Rin nodded and headed down the hall. “Nitori, get it in gear, we’re leaving soon!” 

Makoto shook his head and laughed. He suddenly felt like somethings never change.

Jean and Marco returned with Sousuke later that day after meeting up at the office to retrieve several hard drives. The androids brought back some software from Rei for their new set up. One of the unused rooms in the house was turned into an impromptu command center. Sousuke was having new equipment delivered in the morning. 

The one thing Sousuke was really not looking forward to was Rei’s visit in very near future. No rest for the weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, was it ok? next one will be better..
> 
> thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall!! happy new year!!!

They wanted to keep Haru’s schedule as close to normal as possible. All the new additions to the household made themselves scarce during the evening when he was home. This was way more people than the boy was use to, so they stayed at the opposite end of the house for the most part.

Haru continued swim practice. The creepy guy with the pink hair wasn’t there which made him happy since he kept trying to talk to Makoto.

As much as they tried to keep Haru comfortable while awake, it was the night time that he had the most difficulty with. Nightmares plagued his dreams. Makoto sat with him at night humming, singing or telling stories. But at times it wasn’t enough and only his father’s comfort would do. Sousuke would squeeze into his double bed and wrap protectively around him, usually falling asleep with him. He would wake to Makoto’s gentle touch in the morning when it was time fore Haru to go to school, urging him to go rest in his own bed.

Haru had taken a liking to Rin although he didn’t out right say it. He would stare at him from around a corner until Rin noticed. He wouldn’t approach him but just watch from a distance. Sometimes the redhead would make a funny face at him if he stared too long. 

One day, they spent five minutes sticking their tongues out and crossing their eyes at each other. Until Sousuke walked in on them. Haru noticed his father before Rin did. Sousuke put his finger to his lips and snuck up behind him. Bringing his hand down on his shoulder, “Rin!”

The redhead screeched and glowered up at his childhood friend/boss. “That was shitty and uncalled for.”

Sousuke and Haru laughed. “Language. That’s the last thing I need is Haru picking up your potty mouth. And stop making faces at my son.”

“He started it.” Turning back to Haru he stuck his tongue out again.

“What are you, five? Clearly I pay you too much, get back to work slacker.”  
Rin swiveled in his seat. “Are you really going to give me a hard time for playing with your boy?”

“Looked like you were antagonizing him to me.” Sousuke scowled down at him.

Turning his head towards Haru, “Really? You’re not gonna back me up on this?” Sousuke smiled when Rin wasn’t looking. Haru shook his head. “Unbelievable.” Rin looked back up at Sousuke but caught him smiling. “Seriously? You’re both fuuuuuunning with me?”

“Nice save.” Sousuke quirked his lips to the side. “Haru, why don’t you share with Rin what you have so he can get back to work.”

Haru ran to his father’s side, hiding a little behind him before thrusting a sheet of paper at Rin.

Rin took it carefully. It was a sketch of him, most was left in charcoal, his hair and eyes highlighted with color. The image the child captured was a serious solemn expression, but his eyes, Haru had captured so much emotion. Introspective sadness, regret. It was beautiful.

Rin pressed his lips tight and blinked rapidly. His eyes glassy when he looked back up at Haru. “Thank you. This is amazing Haru. Thank you.” Rin got down on his level and held open his arms. Haru looked up at his father and Sousuke nodded once. Timidly, Haru stepped into the hug. “I love it. You have to draw more for me, okay?” Rin said as he released the boy. Haru nodded and went back to his father’s side.

“It’s lunch time. Do you want to go find Makoto or you want me to cook?” Sousuke rubbed the top of Haru’s head.

“Find Makoto.” And he darted away.

“He really likes you, Rin.” Sousuke watched his son run out into the backyard. “He doesn’t let anyone get close to him, let alone hug him. You are officially one of three.”

Rin smiled and stood. “I’m honored.” Looking back at the picture, “He is really talented.”

“You should see the one of Makoto.”

Minutes later the exasperated android walked thru the backdoor, past them and into the laundry room without saying a word. He reemerged with a small set of jammers and two towels, heading back outside. He returned with a soggy bundle of wet clothes. Rin and Sousuke snickered quietly, loud enough though for Makoto’s hearing to pick up. After putting the wet load in the wash, he came back out and narrowed his eyes at Sousuke.

“You did that on purpose.”

“What are talking about? I offered to make him lunch, he wanted you instead.” Sousuke was trying hard to keep a straight face but it was so damn hard when Makoto was flustered.

“You knew I was cleaning the pool. And he jumped right in with all his clothes on.” Ok, now Sousuke had to laugh, making Makoto scowl even more. “Now he wont want to get out of the pool.”

Makoto huffed and headed towards the backyard before turning. “Oh, and you are making him lunch and fishing him out of the pool.” He left no room for argument.

“God, you two sound like an old married couple.” Rin muttered.

Sousuke nudged him in the side. “Yeah, well, I guess I better get to it. Wouldn’t want the miss’s upset with me. What do you want to eat?”

Rin helped with lunch, or more like sat on the counter and annoyed Sou while he got everything together. “Hey, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Shoot”

“Um, well—“ Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “—are you and Makoto a thing?” Sousuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Rin. “Not that it’s any of my business, it’s just, you know, I’m nosy and he use to be my provider.” Rin shrank under the heavy teal gaze.

“Yes, Rin, we are a ‘thing’.” His face was unreadable and Rin thought he may have just crossed the line. “Does that bother you?” 

“No, not at all. It’s just, I’m remembering him though a child’s eyes, I guess.”

“Did it never occur to you that he was more than a guardian?”

“When you’re that young and self absorbed, you don’t see the bigger picture.”

Sousuke finished putting the meal together and handed Rin his plate. “I love him Rin. I don’t care if he’s not ‘human’. He’s amazing and unique and hilariously ridiculous. He’s sensitive and honest and sexy as hell. He’s good for me and my boy and I love him for it.” Picking up Haru’s plate he turned back to Rin with the most open boyish grin, “Get to know him. He’s nothing like your twelve year old mind remembers. And trust me, he’s curious about you too. He just doesn’t know how to ask.”

Jean chose that moment to round the corner, clearly agitated as he spoke into his phone. He gestured wildly with his hands, paying no mind to the humans in the room.

Rin and Sousuke shared a glance. “Is that French?”

“Parlez-vous français?” Jean eyed them hopefully.  
“No, sorry. Jean, are you alright?” Rin said, Sousuke shook his head.

“Quoi?” He started spouting off into the phone again and calmed momentarily before thrusting the phone at Sousuke.

“Hello?” Sousuke looked just as confused.

“Oh thank God. It’s Marco. Something happened to Jean’s speech processor. French was the default language he was programmed with. Unfortunately, he cannot speak or understand any other language until it is repaired.”

“I see. Do you want me to call Dr. Ryugazaki?”

“No. Just have him stay there. This has to do with the damage he sustained before and he’s not to happy about it. I’ll contact Rei.”

“I figured as much.”

“Thank you for not asking. Is Makoto around? He will be better apt to help Jean until I get there. No offense.”

“None taken. He’s here, we’ll take care of him.” Sousuke watched Jean worry at his fingers trying not to make eye contact with them.

“He might get extra jumpy.” Marco paused, voice solemn. “There is a reason he does not like to speak French.”

“Don’t worry Marco, we wont pry and wont let anything happen.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Sousuke handed the phone back and Marco explained what was happening. When the android hung up, Sousuke tilted his head towards the backyard before heading out the door. He quickly explained the situation to Makoto. Concern filled his eyes, closing them momentarily, when he opened them again he began rambling to Jean in his native tongue. Jean physically relaxed and sat at the bar area. Makoto kept an eye on Haru as they chatted away.

“Damn that’s hot.” Sousuke muttered under his breath. He turned his head when Rin hummed in agreement. “Didn’t see you come out.”

Rin smirked. “Insert gay joke here.” Sousuke side-eyed him as he looked around the backyard, “You know, you should consider putting something like this at the new place. Couldn’t hurt productivity.”

He looked over the garden in his yard. “I’ll consider it.” Setting his son’s food on the patio table he called out to him. “Haruka, time to eat.” Huffing, the boy dove back under water. “Unbelievable.” Waiting until he made the turn and was going to push off the wall Sousuke leaned in and grabbed the boy’s ankle hauling him out of the water. The androids behind him muffled a snicker at the way Haru dangled like a fish.

“Papa!” Haru squirmed.

“You have to eat or no swimming.” Sousuke righted him and wrapped a towel around his shoulders and Haru pouted and scowled at the ground. “Haruka, do I need to be harsh with you?” Sousuke said lowly between them.

“No. I’ll eat.” He sniffled.

“You have to eat to have energy to swim. Right? So you can go fast.” Haru nodded and padded over to the table and climbed up in the chair. Stuffing mouthfuls of rice in his face. “Hey, hey, slow down. You are going to get sick.” Sousuke chided. “You have to wait thirty minutes anyway. The water will be there.”

“Actually, before you jumped in, I was about to put chemicals in the pool. So you will have to wait until tomorrow.” At Haru’s whine, borderline tantrum, because he’s never actually had one, but hey, this is swimming we are talking about here, Makoto added, “Unless, you want to go to the center.” 

Groaning, Haru pouted. Rin nudged him, “Hey, if your dad says it’s ok I’ll go with you. It’s been a while, but I wouldn’t mind.”

“Ai and I have a video conference to attend in a few hours. Go ahead.” Sousuke finished his plate and stood.

“Cool. I’ll see if Gou can meet us there, if that’s ok Makoto? She’s pissed I haven’t checked in sooner.” Rin’s eyes were hopeful.

“Oh, of course. I would like to meet Gou.”  
~~~

Cotton candy hair tussled in the wind from his perch on top the building adjacent to the to the destruction he created. Workers were in and out of the building, retrieving computers and files. His eyes narrowed, teeth grinding as the news reports poured through his earbuds.

Yamazaki was already recovering stocks in his company. Not only did they not plummet but grew due to his concern and care for not only his employees but his clients as well. And to top it all off, that redheaded menace was still alive.

He ripped the head phones from his ear and threw them across the roof. “FUCK!!!” Running his hands through his hair and tugging at the ends, his anger getting the best of him. “FUCK!!!” Kisumi took a few deep breathes and schooled his expression.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUCCKKK!!!” 

After ten minutes of nonsensical ranting he finally calmed down. “Alright Kisumi, Plan B.” Glancing over the edge again he saw that freckled bastard that worked with those he now focused his wrath on. He was on the phone supervising the security guards as they transported equipment to the van. Suddenly, as if sensing he was being watched, he looked up narrowing in on his location. Kisumi squinted back and blew him a kiss. “I see you, ‘bot.” 

He was now directing security to look up. Sighing, “Time to go. See you around, freckles. One more to add to the list.” Trotting down the stair well, “This will take a little more planning. It’ll be fun. Let them get comfortable.” Exiting the building on the opposite side he easily blended in with the crowd. “Maybe it’s time for a swim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone catch what i did thre at the end? if yo are a AOT fan you might have caught it. i couldnt help myself..so lame..lol.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! managed to squeek another one out before classes start again. for everyone still with me, yay! yall rock so hard!
> 
> thanks to everyone who has left a comment, or multiples, wow, awesome!
> 
> anywho, hope its ok, i feel like this story is becoming stagnant and not moving as fast as i would like.

“Gou said she’d met us here in a few. She’s at the doctor getting a check up right now.” Rin mentioned as they walked into the pool area of the Rec Center.

“Is everything alright?” 

Ever the guardian, even when he doesn’t remember. “Yeah. Just a routine check.”

Rin walked into the locker room with Haru. Makoto took his place in the bleachers over looking the pool. Haru changed into his jammers and Rin into a pair of leg skins.

“Alright squirt, you ready to do this?” Rin slipped his goggles around his neck.

Haru looked up at him and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Bring it, Shark Boy.”

Rin threw his head back and laughed. “I like your sense of competition. Tell you what, I’ll let you get a head start.” Haru pulled a face. “Not because I think you’re slow, but because I’m bigger. I‘ll catch up faster.” Haru thought about it and decided he could deal with that logic. They both got up on the blocks after proper stretching. Haru placed his goggles over his eyes watching Rin as he did the same then snapping the back of the strap. “Tradition.”

Rin called it and Haru took off into the water. He was mesmerizing to watch, fascinated by how easily Haru glided through the water. Rin let Haru get halfway across the pool before diving in. Choosing to swim butterfly, he relished the feel of the water rushing over and around him. Man, it had been too long.

Catching up with Haru after the turn he slowed to pace himself with the swimmer so they finished at the same time. Rin smiled toothily at the boy. “You are really good and have a lot of potential if you want to compete.”

Haru lifted himself out of the water as Rin did the same. “I just want to swim.”

Rin mounted the block again, “Do what you love, kid.” Getting down into the start position, “Call it, Haru.”  
~~  
Kisumi whistled as he stood next to Makoto. “Your kid’s friend is fast.”

Makoto chuckled. “Yes , he is. Where is your child today?”

“Oh, that’s my cousin’s kid. I like to watch the swimmers. It’s just convenient when I have them with me.” Kisumi covered his previous lie easily. “So where your boyfriend? Didn’t come with you today?”

The question caught Makoto off guard “H-he’s not—he couldn’t make it today. He’s a bit busy with work.”

Looking back at Rin and Haru in the water, Kisumi’s eyes narrowed and twitched slightly. “Yeah, I heard about what happened. He’s been all over the news.” Makoto was caught off guard again. For some reason alarms blared in the back of his mind. “It’s quite unfortunate what happened.”

Makoto watched the man closely next to him. “Yes, thankfully the company is on its way to making a speedy recovery.” He noticed the tightening in his jaw. “Why the sudden interest in Mr. Yamazaki?” 

Kisumi’s features slackened as he turned flirty eyes on Makoto. “Ooh, I bet he likes it when you call him Mr. Yamazaki.” Makoto straightened. “Relax Makoto, I have no interest in him.” He leaned a little closer into Makoto’s personal space. “You’re the one I’m after.” Pulling back, Kisumi sighed dramatically. “ But alas, your heart and presumably your body belongs to him.” Kisumi threw a wink at Makoto’s tense stare. “See you around, Mako.”

Perfect timing. It was beginning to get crowded downstairs with the addition of the other Matsuoka brat. Makoto watched Kisumi leave, still unsure of what his angle was and not being able to get rid of that uneasy feeling. He turned his attention back to the water in time to see a fierce woman with Rin’s hair stomp over to the edge of the pool. The young co-owner of the club trailed behind her begging her to slow down. She began shouting at Rin as he nears the edge of the pool and drags himself out. 

Haru spars them the briefest of glances before continuing his routine. Momo departed once the woman’s ire is full directed at her brother. One hand on her hip she poked him in the chest with the other. Rin placated her and slowly pulled her into a hug.

Rin catches his eye and Makoto smiles fondly. This could be no other than his sister Gou. Rin shoots him a look that’s a cross between ‘save me’ and ‘come help me out’. Makoto makes his way down the stairs, his conversation with the pink haired nightmare all but forgotten.

“You are right, I’m awful. I promise it wont happen again. Can we get you somewhere you wont potentially slip and fall?” Rin conceded and implored. She stared him down, sighing, he rolled his eyes. “Come here.” 

Rin drew her into a hug which she returned then pulled away and smacked him in the arm, “Now I’m all wet!”

“There’s no winning with you is there? And now with these hormones—ow! Hey!” Gou pinched him right above his left nipple. Rin rubbed the spot and stared at her incredulously.

Makoto giggled softly as they tiny redhead bullied her big brother. Gou snapped her head around ready to tell him to mind his own damn business when her eyes connected with his. She stared at him in disbelief, knowing they had found the android, but not prepared to see him.

 

Meadow green eyes smiled down on her as hers began to well with tears. Gou brought her hand up and covered her mouth. She had no idea she would have this strong a reaction.

“Hello, Gou.” 

She instantly started sobbing. Makoto wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him like he had done so long ago. He spoke soothingly trying to calm her. Glancing up at Rin, he was met with a sad smile and even sadder eyes.

“Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Makoto tried again.

Gou stepped back and furiously wiped at her eyes. “Gah, all these hormones.” She pointed an accusing glare at her brother. “This is your fault.”

Rin held up his hands an gestured to Gou. “This, is not my fault. I had no part in all this. You can blame Sei for that.”

“No, the part where you transferred your crybaby tendencies onto me, is.” 

Makoto silently watched the exchange, a pleasant smile on his face. His children seemed to be happy. ‘My children, these are MY children!’ Makoto gasped and flinched at the memory. 

Rin caught his distress. “Makoto, you alright?”

“Yes, yes. Sorry. Flashback.” He attempted a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Mako-chan, I’m so glad to see you.” Gou turned taking his hand in hers. “Rin said you don’t remember your time with us, but that’s okay. I’m just so happy you are here.”

Makoto nodded and tilted his head, seemingly lost in thought as he studied the girls face. He grazed his slender finger down the length of Gou’s scar. Brows pinched together trying to remember, searching, but the memory kept alluding him. Rin watched solemnly a few steps behind Gou. “I did this.” Rin gently touched his sisters arm when she tried to say something, silencing her. “There was someone in the house.” His eyes moved rapidly. Searching…”I—attacked you…no.” He skimmed his finger tenderly across her cheek. “It was an accident.”

Rin reached out and carefully took his hand at his pained expression and spoke softly. “You were protecting us from intruders. Gou got too close. It was an accident. You didn’t know she was there.” 

“I’m ok, Makoto.” Gou squeezed his hand and smiled widely. “I’m getting married and I’m going to have a baby.”

Makoto’s brows shot up, “Oh!” He glanced down at her tiny belly. She was barely showing. “Congratulations. How far along?”

Crisis averted, Rin sighed in relief. Looking back towards the water he noticed Haru leaning over the edge of the pool. “Hey buddy, you wanna keep swimming?” Haru shook his head. Rin crouched down next to him, “What’s wrong?”

“Why is Mako sad?”

He sat down on the edge letting his legs dangle in the water “When I was your age, Makoto use to take care of me and my sister.” Taking a deep breath trying to get his own emotions under control. “But he doesn’t remember any of it. That’s why he is sad.”

“I’d be sad if Mako didn’t remember me.” Haru watched Rin as he stared out into nothing, frown tugging at his lips. “Is Rin sad.”

Giving the child a small smile, “Yeah, Rin is sad. But—“ he snapped his goggles on quickly and jumped back into the water. “ I want to race. You down?” Haru adjusted his goggles and took off. Good, Rin didn’t want to explore this any further right now. He was having a hard enough time keeping it together anyway, let alone letting himself look like a bitch in front of his bosses kid.

~~

“I wish I could remember you and Rin. It’s very frustrating only getting snippets of memory. I wish Rei had not tried to protect me as he did. I know he only had my best interest at heart, but still.”

“It’s alright, Mako-chan. Rin and I can tell you anything you want to know.” Gou and Makoto had moved to a small room off to the side of Momo’s office. “Has Rin been pestering you?”

“No, he hasn’t really said anything to me about the past.” He gazed out the window to the pool where Rin is trying to goad Haru into trying a different type of stroke. “I can tell he wants to, but he’s holding back.”

Gou sighed. She played with Makoto’s long fingers, something she use to do as a child and smiled softly. “He never stopped looking for you, Makoto. We were devastated when you were forced to leave. Rin more so because of how close you were.” Makoto looked back into Gou’s large watery eyes and wiped a stray tear as it fell from her lashes. She let out a fragile laugh. “Damn hormones.”

“Don’t tiptoe around Rin. He hates that more than anything. I really can’t believe he hasn’t broken down yet. Maybe Sousuke said something to him.”

Makoto hummed, that was all too likely. “Probably.”

Momo popped his head in the room. “Sei will be here in a few, Gou.”

“Well, that’s my ride. And my man.” She smiled brightly. Standing, she rounded the table until she stood in front of Makoto. Cupping his cheeks, she kissed his forehead. “It’s good to have you back Mako-chan. Don’t be a stranger.”

Makoto brought her into a hug. “You either, and keep me posted on your little one.”

“You have a phone?” Makoto stood and fished it out of his pocket. Gou put her number in and pressed send. When her phone vibrated, she ended the call and handed it back to him. “There, now I can harass you often.”

She smiled as she caught glimpse of a large redhead jokingly yelling at Rin in the pool. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Seijuro.”

~~

“Mako” Haru murmured sleepily, head buried in the side of the androids neck. Makoto hummed. “Rin was sad today.”

“I know. I’ll talk to him.”

Haru nodded. “Is he going to take you away from me?”

Makoto carded his cold fingers though Haru’s hair and cradled the back of his head. “Oh no, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here as long as you need me, ok?”

The boy yawned, “I’m always going to need you, Mako.” Makoto laid Haru down and pulled the covers up over him tucking him in. “Papa too. You have to stay for papa too, Mako.”

The android brushed his bangs away from his face. “And Mako will always need Haru and papa.” Haru smiled sleepily, Makoto’s voice became a soft sweet melody. “Now close your eyes and go to sleep, precious. I will be right here in the morning.”

~~

There was a quick wrap at his door. Rin stood from his bed and crossed the room. Opening the door he was met with meadow green eyes. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Rin held the door open. Makoto looked around the room, his eyes landing on the laptop on his bed. 

“I’m not disturbing you, am I?” 

“Never. What’s on your mind, Makoto?” Rin asked as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

“You, actually.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “What about me?”

“It’s been almost a month and you still haven’t approached me or even mentioned the past.” Makoto stood opposite him, his hands folded neatly in front of him . His expression was hard to read. “Why is that?”

Rin cleared his throat, slightly nervous with the direction this was going. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything”

“That’s a tall order, Makoto. You were with us for a little over eight years.”

“Tell me about you, Rin.” Makoto’s stance was relaxed but his eyes held an urgency about them.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what to say. You’re kinda put me on the spot here. I use to swim, a lot. I remember wanting to swim with sharks and become a police officer. I never really cared for sweets.” Rin shrugged. “Me and Sou use to get into mischief all the time. I was a bratty older brother. You don’t want to hear all this.”

“I do. That’s why I asked.” Makoto encouraged. “Tell me about Gou.”

“Gou was a bully even when she was little. No, I think bossy is a better word. She always had to tell everyone what to do. She’s very opinionated. We use to fight like cats and dogs, but we’re really close. You use to braid her hair for he’s until she was ten and told you she was a woman and women didn’t wear their hair like little girls.” Rin smiled fondly. 

Makoto chuckled lightly. “And what about us, Rin? Were we close?”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly, his lips turned down in a sad frown. “I—we—“ he looked anywhere but at Makoto willing the tears not to come.

Makoto noticed how Rin’s fists had balled in his pockets and stepped closer. “RinRin, were we close?”

Rin let out a shattered laugh and blinked up at the ceiling. “You are the only one who has ever called me that. Aside from Sousuke, you were my best friend.” Rin brought watery eyes back to Makoto. “You were my mentor, my confidant. You were my family, Mako. You were everything to me, to Gou.” The tears flowed freely now. “You were the only one who truly loved us.” Makoto watched Rin take a shaky breath, unwilling to speak, to comfort the way he should. He was so hungry for the memories of the past. Rin’s arms wrapped around himself, “We were destroyed when they took you, Mako. It shattered our world. We begged them not to make you leave. And it was sooo stupid. All because of a fucking accident.”

Makoto’s mechanical heart felt tight. He couldn’t take seeing Rin so distraught. “Rin—“ 

“I’m sorry Mako, I’m sorry they made you leave. I’m sorry you lost your memories because of us.” Makoto closed the distance between them, still hesitant to do what came naturally, to comfort and protect. “Dr. Ryugazaki was right. We didn’t deserve you. You were too good for us.”

 

“Rin—“ Makoto lightly touched his shoulder and Rin whimpered. Crimson eyes glimmered with fresh tears. He looked ever bit of a thirteen year old boy and not the man before him now. 

“Can—can I have a hug?” Rin asked timidly. Makoto instantly enveloped him in his arms and Rin let loose, sobbing loudly. Clinging to Makoto like he was his life line, afraid he would disappear if he let go. Makoto cradled him as he had done to his sister earlier, soothing his hand up and down Rin’s heaving back. “I-I never stopped looking for you. I had to know you were ok. I needed to tell you we were sorry.”

“Hush now.” Makoto spoke into his hair, tears silently rolling down his cheek. “There is no need to apologize for something that was out of your control. You were only a child.”

“I should have tried harder.” Rin hiccupped.

“Enough of that. I am here now.” He scolded softly. “I have a confession to make.”

“It can’t be that bad, you’re perfect.” Rin mumbled.

“Oh, I am far from perfect, Rin.” Makoto ran his fingers through Rin’s silky burgundy strands. “I knew you worked for Sousuke.”

“You did?”

Makoto nodded. “I did. I didn’t know how to deal with that knowledge. I wanted to meet you, but didn’t at the same time. I didn’t know you anymore. It hurt and I was afraid of the rejection if you turned away from me.” Rin was quietly sniffling now. “Please do not be upset with Sousuke either. He was only trying to protect me, and you.” 

“I don’t blame him. A little miffed, but I get it. I probably would have done the same.” Rin closed his eyes and breathed Makoto in. “I’m so glad he found you.”

Makoto smiled, “So am I. Now I have the opportunity to build new memories with new friends. And old ones.” Wiping his eyes clean he pulled away from Rin to get him to look at him. “Come now, no more tears. I am here for you now, just as I was then.” Makoto cupped Rin’s cheeks smiling affectionately as he wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

Rin smiled softly, “Thanks Makoto. That means a lot.” Makoto dropped his hands away, “Uh, sorry about your shirt.”

Makoto glanced down at the tear stain on his shirt and smiled back at Rin. “Don’t be, it will wash. Are you ok?”

Rin rubbed his eyes with the heals of his palm, “Yeah, I’m good. Eyes will be puffy tomorrow from me crying like a bitch.” 

Makoto chucked. “Thank you for opening up to me. I know it must have been difficult. Can I get you anything? Another hug maybe?”

“No I’m good. Think I’m gonna call it a night. But I will take another one of those.” Makoto smiled as they embraced again. “God, I missed you.”

“Rin are you going to make this a habit of hugging up on my man? I might have to fire you if you do.” Came the deep voice from the hallway.

They broke apart and Makoto chuckled. Rin wrenched open the door. “Nosey bastard, really? You eavesdropping?”

Sousuke stood in the hallway, no apology, “I heard crying, got concerned. Plus, it’s my house.” At Rin’s nonplused look Sousuke cracked a small smile. “But seriously, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine, got it out of my system.” Sousuke raised a brow and Rin rolled his eyes. “Ok, dad.” Sousuke glanced at Makoto.

“Stop.”

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have to.”

“Am I missing something?”

“No.” Makoto swept past Rin hooking his fingers around Sousuke’s wrist. “See you in the morning, Rin.” Sousuke said as he was being lead away. 

Rin watched them go, a small smile on his face as they laced their fingers. He was lucky. Closing the bedroom door, he went to his laptop and looked through a few more childhood photos and closed the window.

He decided as he got ready for bed that he was ok with Makoto not remembering him. He was here now and he seemed to be happy. This Makoto wasn’t like the one he grew up with either and he couldn’t continue looking at him through a child’s eye. Rin wanted to get to know the person behind the machine. As he closed his eyes he realized it was the first thing he had really looked forward to in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, it didnt turn out the way i wanted it to, but yeah, here it is.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did this littled bit of filler here. it will be relivant further down the road. google helped me out a litle bit here as well as my italian co-worker and friend. 
> 
> anywho, im gonna leave this here.

“Sousuke, you have a visitor.” Makoto watched from the door as Sousuke finished the final loop on his tie.

Straightening it in the mirror, “Who is it? I wasn’t expecting any—“ Turning to Makoto, the android stepped closer and finished pulling the tie tight. “Rei?” He buttoned up his waist coat.

“Rei.” Makoto smoothed his hands down the expanse of Sousuke’s chest. “Mmm, I like the color combo.” The suit was a charcoal grey, pale grey shirt, with a bright teal silk tie. “Brings out your eyes.” 

The green in Makoto’s eyes danced. Sousuke raised a brow. “Makoto?” -hmm?- “Rei’s here.” -mmm-hmm- “And you left Rin downstairs with him?”

“Yes, love. Rei has been here for hours.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Sousuke’s eyes widened.

“He didn’t see the point in waking you. He’s working on Jean right now.” Makoto stepped into his personal space sliding his hands up his shoulders and around his neck. “They have been playing nice.”

“Are you trying to play nice?” Sousuke murmured as Makoto’s lips pressed against his.

“No, I’m trying to play dirty.” His other hand slid down the front of tailored grey slacks.

“I have work to do, Mako.”

“I know.”

“Deviant”

“Mm-hmm” Pulling away, he heaved a dramatic sigh and backed away towards the door, eyes slightly aglow. “But we have guests, and I have a little boy to get ready for school.”

“Makoto…” Sousuke was all power and grace, with a bit of intimidation. He stalked over to his lover. Damn, that suit was smart on him. Pressed close, Sousuke looked down his nose into swirling green pools. Makoto hissed as Sousuke grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back. Their mouths crashed together, Makoto opened automatically letting Sousuke dominate the kiss. Pulling away he turned Makoto’s head, nipping down his jaw. “I wish I could mark your perfect skin.” Makoto whined at his words. “To show everyone just who you belong to.” 

Sousuke loosened the grip on his hair and carded his fingers through it. Opening his eyes, Makoto was met with an unreadable gaze. “Sorry, poor choice of words.”

Makoto kissed his lips tenderly. “Don’t be. I wouldn’t mind being owned by you.” The android gave him a sly smile, as his eyes flutter and purred deeply. “I do enjoy leaving little marks on you. So I can see the appeal.”

Sighing, Sousuke adjusted himself before stepping back. “You are so bad for me.”

Makoto smirked, “Am I?”

“Yes, and I’m coming back for that ass this evening.” Opening the door he stepped out and headed down to the impending doom in his living room.

~~

“Just be patient a bit longer. I think I’ve almost got it.” Jean was perched on one of the island chairs from the kitchen. Rin watched in light amusement as Rei tried to repair an agitated android’s voice box. Jean’s sharp features pulled into a scowl as he muttered under his breath in a different language.

“I don’t speak Spanish, but I don’t think that was very nice.” Rin smirked around his coffee mug.

“Yes, yes. He’s irritated. It’s understandable.” Rei mumbled distractedly. Violet eyes peered over red rimmed glasses at the exposed circuitry in Jean’s neck. More colorful words spilled from Jean’s mouth.

“Now that wasn’t called for.” Rin laughed heartily when Jean flipped him off. 

“Mas puto.”

“Jean—“

“Language”

Makoto and Sousuke walked into the kitchen. Jean gently grasped Rei’s hand to stop his prodding. Turning his head slightly he spoke to Makoto. Both now speaking fluent Spanish.

“He wants to know when Marco is coming back? And he said you touched something on the right that allowed him to understand you briefly.”

“Not sure when Marco will be back. He’s over seeing the set up of the accounting department. He said he saw something when they were moving the equipment.” Sousuke looked on as Rei worked. Makoto relayed the message.

“Do you need added security?” Rei questioned absently.

“I think I’ve got it covered.”

“Let me know.” Rei stood and leaned a little closer to Jean. Shaking his head. “Jean, I need to remove this.” The android’s eyes went wide, still not understanding the engineer’s words, when Rei rested his hand at the base of his neck.

“Rei—“ Makoto started, Jean’s breathing picked up. “Rei—“

“Che cazzo fai?” Jean panicked.

Makoto was having a hard time keeping up with the sudden language change. He quickly explained what was happening. 

“Jean tired to scramble off the chair. “Stop, you can’t…Rei stop!”

Rin spoke up, “Rei you need to stop.”

“You speak English?” Jean’s frantic gaze met his.

“Yeah, Hang in there.”

“He—he—ne peut pas—“ By now Jean was shaking.

“Rei you really need to stop. I think you triggered something.” This was Sousuke.

“I’ve almost got it.”

“Nicht! La tafeal dhlk—per favore!” Jean screamed.

“Rei!” Rin yelled and stopped the engineers hand. “He’s having a panic attack.”

Rei stumbled back as if he had been electrocuted. Jean clamped his hand over his throat. Noting the obvious terror in the android’s eyes, “Oh God, Jean I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Tell him I’m sorry!” Rei begged. “I was just trying to repair the damage.” Wide eyes started to water. He threw down his tool and took two giant steps back.

“Jean.” Makoto tried. The smaller android’s eyes darted to him. 

“Non.” His voice took on a robotic quality. Back to French.

Makoto quickly explained Rei wasn’t trying to hurt him. Jean switched languages again—fuck he was getting even more frustrated and scared. His hand continued to grip at his exposed throat. Jumping, he felt tiny fingers wrap around his. Everyone had been so focused on Jean they didn’t see Haru sneak in. Everyone startled, uncertain of Jean’s reaction. The android stared down at the child, at his large serene blue eyes, slowly taking his hand.

With his other hand, Haru began to sign. He repeated the gesture twice as Jean focused in on his tiny hand. Slowly the android calmed and Haru made the gesture again. This time Jean repeated it.

Sousuke’s eyes welled with pride. Rin eyeballed the pair. “What gives?”

“Haru learned sign language when he was two. When we thought he might be mute.” Sousuke smiled lovingly, “I didn’t think he still remembered.”

Haru tugged Jean to his feet never letting go of his hand. Signing, Jean slowly nodded. “Papa.” Haru signed that they were going to his studio to paint and that he didn’t want to go to school today because he needed to help Jean. Sousuke signed that it was ok and he was proud of Haru for looking out for Jean. He then directed his attention to the android explaining that Rei didn’t realize he triggered bad memories. 

Jean nodded and signed that he understood but Rei would have to figure out another way. He did not like the inability to communicate. It reminded him of being gagged and he couldn’t deal with that. Haru whisked the rattled android away after picking up his throat panel. 

“Well, that settles that. Rin, you’re taking over for Marco. Be ready in half an hour, we are heading in.” Rin set his cup down and left to get ready. Sousuke turned to Rei, who was still contemplating over what just happened. “Don’t let it bother you too much. He’s alright. Just spooked.” Rei nodded absentmindedly. “Tea?”

“Yes please.”

“Do you want to come with us?”

Rei shook his head. “I have to figure out how to repair this without traumatizing Jean any further or putting him under.”

Sousuke nodded. “So, Rin?”

Rei smiled sheepishly. “He’s not a bad guy. We have come to an understanding. I realized how torn up over Makoto he was too.” Sighing, “I’ve seen how they interact with one another. I—may have been too hasty by taking Makoto’s memories. It seems that I have robbed them both of something precious.”

“I think they will be alright. Makoto still ponders over it, and he’s not quite how Rin remembers . They are building new memories, so it’s not a total loss.” Sousuke set down his mug. “I’ll send Marco back as soon as possible and you all can do whatever needs to be done. Take your time. Recovery is what’s most important.” A sharp ringing cut though the air. “Excuse me.” 

~~

Later that evening Marco came back with Sousuke and Rin after they finished setting up the last details in accounting. Makoto greeted them guiding the freckled android to Haru’s studio. Knocking lightly so he wouldn’t startle them, he announced to Haru he was coming in. He had explained that Jean was only signing now. Marco nodded and followed him in.

There was a blanket fort in one corner of the room where Haru and Jean were presumably tucked away. Marco had to giggle at the sight when he pulled one of the blankets back. There sat Jean in the furthest corner covered in and surrounded by blankets. The only thing you could see was a tuft of sandy blond hair and honey colored eyes peeking out at them.

‘Oh , aren’t you adorable.’ 

Jean rolled his eyes at Marco’s light smile and attempted to free his hands from his blanket cocoon. ‘Haru insisted I needed many covers.’ Even as Jean tried to move, Haru continued adjusting the blankets.

‘It’s true. He had me bring every spare blanket in the house.’ Makoto confirmed. “Haru-chan, you have taken such good care of Jean today, but I think it is time to let Marco care for him now.”

Haru eyed the freckled android. “I’ll take good care of him, I promise.” Haru looked at Jean and pealed the blankets away from his face, still keeping his exposed neck covered. 

Jean’s sharp features softened as he smiled. ‘It’s ok, Marco has always been with me.’ 

Haru nodded and fished the neck plate out of the blankets handing it to Marco. “I didn’t know how to put it back on.”

Marco smiled. “It’s alright. I can help him with that. You have done an amazing job, Haru. Thank you.” The little boy smiled and took Makoto’s hand, whispering in his ear.

“You do? I think you’re right.” Makoto winked at Marco as the freckled android ducked his head. Makoto and Haru left the room.

‘What was that about?’ Jean signed, then Marco pulled him to his feet and reattached the plating.

‘He thinks you’re my boyfriend.’

‘I am.’

‘I know. It was cute.’ Marco pecked him on the nose. ‘Let’s get you fixed up. I want to hear your voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, soooooo. that was a wierd chapter.. but, i'm about to do a thing that is going to change the dynamics here....just keep the beginning og this chapter in mind when you read the next...which will be posted soon..
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! yall are the best!!!!! besitos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys... so i did a thing... this is probaby going to change the dynamic of the story....so yeah, here it goes

Rei, Marco and Jean left promptly after dinner. Makoto insisted the doctor have a decent meal before leaving . Sousuke encouraged Jean and Marco take as much time as they need now that the company was ready to start running at full tilt again.

Haru had been put to bed. The blanket fort deconstructed and put away. Rin had retired somewhere in the house…or so they thought.

Getting in a late night workout, Rin stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water. Hearing muffled noises coming from the study Rin decided to cheek it out. The door was cracked and light spilled out into the hallway. Bottle of water forgotten in his hand, Rin paused as he was about to knock on the door. 

“Sou, we should really go upstairs.” Makoto panted.

He should really go back to his room, like now. But Rin was riveted to the spot as he peered through the opening in the door.

Sousuke ignored Makoto as he continued kissing and biting his way down the android’s chest. Makoto was seated on the edge of Sousuke’s oversized desk, shirt open and pushed off his shoulders. His lithe fingers tangled in Sousuke’s dark locks.

“What did I tell you this morning, Makoto?” Sousuke murmured against synthetic skin. “Did you think I would forget?”

Makoto whimpered when teeth grazed his nipple. “No, I just thought we would be in your bed,” Deft fingers popped the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down. “Not across your desk.”

Sousuke pulled Makoto’s pants down far enough to release his arousal. Standing back up, he nipped at the android’s bottom lip. Damn, Sou was still in his suit. ‘I really need to go.’ Rin thought, but remained rooted at Sousuke’s next question.

“Think you can be quiet?” Then got back on his knees, and licked up the length of Makoto’s cock. Makoto cursed under his breath, bright green eyes locked with vibrant teal. “No? Then we do this here.” Sousuke’s hands gripped Makoto’s hips as he mouthed down his length again, eliciting a low moan from parted lips. “Wouldn’t want to wake Haru.”

“Mmm, no, wouldn’t want that.” Makoto moaned as Sousuke took him in his mouth. One hand still tangled in dark short hair, he brought the other to his mouth biting down on his knuckle. 

Rin covering his mouth. Oh my God, why was he still here? He was never meant to see Makoto this way. Or Sousuke. Christ, Sousuke was his boss for fuck’s sake!

Makoto moaned Sousuke’s name, palm now firmly pressed against the desk supporting his weight. Sousuke’s hands skimmed hotly over synthetic skin. Up his chest, over his throat, to which Makoto bared and arched his back as Sousuke moved further down his length. Electric green eyes rolled back as they closed. His grip in Sousuke’s hair tightened. The most sinful sounds leaving his parted lips. 

Rin dropped the bottle in his hand. His eyes wide as he froze. Surely, he was caught. Oh fuck, he could lose his job over this, not to mention their friendship would be ruined. If they heard him though, they didn’t let on. Too caught up in their own pleasure to notice the red head spying through the cracked door. Rin let out a shuddered breath mixed with arousal and relief. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto whispered. The sound may have eluded his lover but Makoto heard it loud and clear. Teal eyes met his own as he curled over him. “Sousuke, I heard—nngghh—fuck!”   
Taking advantage of the position, Sousuke let the cock fall from his mouth in favor of Makoto’s lips. He pushed him back further on the desk removing the androids pants completely. Producing a small packet of lube from his pocket, he spread Makoto’s legs wide. Kissing across his jaw towards his ear, “If it’s not Haru then I don’t care.” Makoto hissed then let loose a shaky breath as Sousuke pushed two fingers inside him, leaving them still for Makoto to adjust. It never took long, a single digit made the android impatient and always insisted on two.

Makoto’s eyes slid briefly to the door, realizing it was cracked. He brought his arms around Sousuke’s neck, “The door is open.” He whispered as his breath hitched, the fingers now moving inside him, searching.

“Let him watch then.” Sousuke’s husky timber reverberated through his ear. Makoto gasped loudly when those long fingers pressed firmly into his spot, back arching up into him. “Come on, let me see your eyes.” His smug voice murmured when Makoto buried his face in his shoulder.

Makoto leaned back enough to press their foreheads together. The glow of his eyes captivating Sousuke. “Never took you for an exhibitionist.”

“It doesn’t turn you on?” Sousuke skated his fingertips over Makoto’s erection.

“I didn’t say that.” The android moaned again. “You are not fucking me in this suit. Take it off.”

Sousuke leaned back swiftly removing his shirt and tie while Makoto worked on his belt and zipper. Once divested of clothing he tugged the android to the edge of the desk. Makoto’s legs instantly wrapped around his waist drawing him closer.

Makoto gazed up into his humans eyes before diving down to his lips then back up again. “Kiss me Sou.” He breathed then darted his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip. Sousuke growled and crashed their lips together. One hand still tangled in his hair the other gripping his back, Makoto tensed, then relaxed as Sousuke slowly pushed into him. Moaning lewdly he wrenches Sousuke’s head back and mouthed down his neck. “Come on, Sou. I wont break.”

‘Fuck.’ Rin heard the low growl leave Sousuke’s throat as Makoto uttered those words and bit down on his ear. With a snap of powerful hips, Makoto cried out and threw back his head. Sousuke grabbed his wrists forcing them over his head and began pounding into that tight heat below him. The wanton sounds leaving Makoto’s mouth spurred him on.

‘They’re genuine, not programed.’ The thought whispered through the pleasured moans in the back of Rin’s mind. His cock twitched at just the thought. ‘This is so wrong.’ He was unbelievably hard, but wouldn’t dare touch himself. Spying on the lover’s was bad enough.

Releasing Makoto’s hands, Sousuke gripped behind his knee and pushed his leg up towards his chest. Propping his knee on the desk allowed him to switch angles, pushing deeper. Makoto cried out wrapping one hand around the edge of the desk so tight Rin swore he saw the indentation. “Fuck, Sou, harder!”

“So needy.” Sousuke spoke slamming into Makoto harder. The sounds of their skin, Sousuke’s soft groan mixed with Makoto’s whiny moans, had Rin panting against the door frame. 

“Mako.” Glowing green eyes lock with brilliant blue. Makoto threads his free hand throw Sousuke’s damp hair, the latter smiled wickedly and Makoto’s eyes grow a fractions wider. He knew what was coming because they both knew Rin was on the other side of the door. His airy gasps not as quiet as he thought. “Look at him, Makoto.”

Makoto hid his face in the side of Sousuke’s neck. “Sou, no.”

“Don’t hide, beautiful. Let him see you.” Sousuke breathed lowly in his ear. Makoto pulled his face away gasping at the intensity in Sousuke’s eyes. Reaching between them Sousuke wrapped his hand around Makoto’s straining erection stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Makoto arched in his grip, throwing his head back keening loudly. His fucked out gaze met with wild lustful crimson eyes as he orgasmed hard, pulling Sousuke under with a hissed curse as he clamped down on him. Rin gasped and shuttered coming completely untouched as he gripped the door frame. He stumbled backward at the shock of the entire situation. Turning quickly he hastily made his way back to his room, locking the door behind him.

Running the shower he was half hard again at the replay of memory in his mind. Makoto moans so clear in his ears.It was going to be a long night.

~~

Smacking Sousuke’s shoulder as they started cleaning up. “What the hell was that?”

“What do you mean? That was me fucking the hell out of you on my desk because you were such a tease this morning.” Sousuke hiked his pants up over his hips, tugging at his zipper. 

“Nooo, that was something else.” Makoto gathered their shirts from the floor. “Did you want Rin to catch us?”

Sousuke watched Makoto, hands loosely on his hips. “Maybe?”

The android straightened. “Maybe.”

“Are you mad?”

No. That was, thrilling. Didn’t realize I would like the idea of someone watching us.” Makoto twisted his fingers through the fabric in his hands. “I’ll never be able to look Rin in the eyes again.”

“I don’t think he was looking at your eyes anyway, sweetheart.” Sousuke smiled unabashedly. 

Makoto smacked his chest this time. “Oh my God, Sou, you are so incorrigible.”

“I told you, you were bad for me.”

“And you’re an exhibitionist.”

“Are you really complaining?” Sousuke said with a wide grin pulling Makoto close kissing his pouty lips, “If it bothers you that much we can go apologize for indulging his voyeuristic tendencies.”

“Ok, now you’re just being an ass.” His words holding no heat, Makoto slowly let a smile cross his lips.

“But I’m your ass.”

“Yes, you are my ass and I am stuck with you. And you have a business to run tomorrow. So off to bed with you.”

“Aw, mom, just five more minutes.” Sousuke teased.

Makoto set his hands on his human’s hips. “Do I need to throw you over my shoulder and carry you up the stairs young man?”

“Oooh, kinky. I like it.” Makoto pushed him away and rolled his eyes.

Sousuke chuckled as he walked through the door. His foot nudging something and he looked down. “Hey, I’ll be up in minute if you want to go check on Haru.” Makoto paused for a moment then headed up the stairs. 

~~

Dressed and ready for work, Rin turned the handle to leave his room. Swinging the door open he heard something hit the ground. Looking down, he watched with mortification his water bottle from last night roll into his room. Not bothering to pick it up, he tilted his head back towards the ceiling and exhaled deeply. ‘Fuck my life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, ok, i need some serious feedback here. yes? No? to the way this is going? if no, i will delete the chapter... please let me know what you think.
> 
> thanks for reading...besitos


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just a quickie..heehee, i couldnt help myself..

The ride into work was awkward. At least for Rin. Sousuke was already in work mode since it was the first official day that the entire company was back to work. The radio played the morning news and stock report droning on monotonously. 

Rin drummed his fingers on the arm rest. Bounced his knees. Played with his phone. Picked at a loose string on his cuff.

“Rin”

Sousuke’s deep voice made him jump. “Why are you so fidgety today?” He kept his eyes on the road as he maneuvered through morning traffic.

“Are you really not going to address this?” Rin stared at his profile.

Sousuke tapped the mute button on the steering wheel, silencing the radio. “Address what?”

Rin blushed profusely. “You know.” When Sousuke refused to fill in the blank, he gazed out the window at the slowing traffic. “How you caught me—watching you and Makoto.“

Sousuke smirked slightly. “What’s there to talk about? We fucked. You watched and got caught. It is what it is. Why are you making an issue out of this?”

“Sousuke”

“Rin”

Oh my God, we are really going to have this conversation. “Ok, first, it was wildly inappropriate for me to be peeping on you both while you were—being intimate.” Rin’s cheeks and ears seemed to get redder as he spoke. “Second, you are my boss and best friend. Third, Makoto was my fucking nanny for eight years.”

Sousuke waited for a beat for Rin to continue. When he didn’t Sousuke pressed on. “And? I’m actually waiting to hear a valid reason as to why you are making this awkward.”

Rin huffed and stared out the window again. Speaking hurriedly, his words running together, “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and you two are amazing together and you both are ridiculously attractive.” Fucking kill me now.

Teal eyes lit up playfully, “Aw, Rin. You think I’m attractive?”

“Oh fuck you, Yamazaki.” Rin lashed out and smacked Sousuke’s arm as the latter laughed at his expense.

“Lighten up, Rin. You act like an old ass man.” Sousuke looked at him, Rin refused to make eye contact. “Rin look at me.” Traffic was at a standstill and Sousuke leaned into his personal space. Rin side eyed him. “I’m not mad and neither is Makoto. He’s a little embarrassed but he’s fine. Did you enjoy the show?”

“Oh, come on Sou—“

“I’m being serious. Did you? Because I know we certainly didn’t mind. Think you may have uncovered a kink.” Sousuke leaned back into his seat and Rin turned to look at him.

“Really?” Sousuke’s lip curled in amusement. “Yours or his?”

“Both.” He tapped Rin on the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Next time just ask to watch. Get a better view that through a cracked door.”

“You are such a shit.”

“Did you get your rocks off?”

Ring laughed now at his friends laid back teasing. “Yeah, several times, thanks for asking.”

“You’re welcome.”

Rin shook his head. “Fucking asshole.”

Traffic started moving again. “I do have one request.”

Rin turned his head, “And that is?”

“No water cooler talk. I know what a gossip you are. Whatever we do stays between us. I still have a company to run.”

“Of course.” Rin replied immediately. “Wait, I’m not a gossip.”

“You are the biggest liar.” Sousuke eyed him for a brief moment. “I remember you coming over to my house telling so many stories on everyone we knew.”

“Ok, ok you got me.”

“And don’t go running your mouth to your sister.”

“I won’t, I won’t, geez.”

Arriving at their new location, Sousuke handed his keys to the parking attendant before he and Rin headed towards the building. Rin lightly grabbed his arm when it hit him exactly what Sousuke said. “You said ‘whatever we do’, which implies that there will be—“ He paused when an associate scurried into the building ahead of them.

Sousuke’s phone rang. “I’m just saying if it happens again—it’s something we can talk about later. Excuse me.” Back in boss mode, he turned and headed inside. “Yamazaki.”

Befuddled, Rin stood there for a moment before heading inside. How was he supposed to work with that hanging in the air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not 100% on how this is gonna go. it may be a minute before i update. 
> 
> besitos!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler....

That afternoon Rin had sent a message to Sousuke saying he was going to stay at his apartment for a bit. Claiming he had to check in on a few things. Ai showed up in his office with an envelope a couple of hours later.

He waited for Sousuke’s PA to leave before opening the envelope. Tipping it to the side a key fell into his palm. There was a hand written note as well. ‘If you decide to come back, the door is always open. No need to call first.’ At the very bottom of the note in the right had corner read, ‘Get back to work slacker.’ Rin smiled and thought about the implications the key meant before sliding it on his key ring.

Work went as usual. Rin continued the project Sousuke had assigned him, attended meetings (board and private), spoke to authorities when he had pertinent information in regards to their case. At the end of the evening he returned to his apartment. Everyday for three weeks.

Makoto would reach out to him occasionally via text. They would correspond back and forth for a few short messages. The meetings he had with Sousuke were strictly business. He admired that. When he was in CEO mode, he stayed that way until he left for the day. Nothing was mentioned to Rin about coming back to his place or the key attached to his keyring. 

It was Saturday. Rin had gone for his morning run, met up with Gou to check on her and the baby, did a little grocery shopping and light cleaning. He was relaxing out on his balcony when there was a soft knock at the door.

Hmm. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Rin opened the door to see Makoto’s sunshine smile beaming at him. “Makoto. Uh, come in.” Makoto thanked him as he passed through the door. “I’m surprised to see you.” Surprised wasn’t the right word. “Is Sousuke and Haru with you?”

“No, they are having a father/son day.” Makoto surveyed the room done up in reds, greys, blacks and whites. “I’m sorry to drop by unannounced. I hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

Rin ushered him further into the room. “No, no you’re fine. I was just relaxing. Make yourself at home.” He put his hands in his back pockets. “I’d ask if you wanted something to drink, but, you know.”

Makoto smiled, “Thank you anyway.” The android wandered over to the window. “You have quite the view.”

Rin shrugged and stepped next to Makoto. “Eh, it’s alright.” They stood in silence for a moment. “I know you came here with a purpose, Mako. What’s up?”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” He turned his attention towards the man standing next to him. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Makoto gave him a knowing look. “Because you saw something you shouldn’t have and then got a non-direct invite into it.” Rin’s eyes widened a fraction as a blush crept across his cheeks. “Sorry for being so blunt. That’s usually Sousuke’s forte. If I could blush, I would look like a pomegranate right now.”

Rin opened his mouth to say something, anything. Nothing came out except a sad squeak. 

“I wont apologize for what you saw, but I will apologize for it affecting our friendship.” Makoto finished with a slight downturn of his mouth. It was a self deprecating look that took Rin back to the day he lost Makoto the first time. He never wanted to see that expression again.

Rin gripped the android’s forearm, “Makoto, no, don’t apologize please. Were still friends. I just, it caught me off guard that I would have such a strong reaction to my boss slash best friend and my former caretaker. It's what I get for being a nosy fuck.” He had no idea he needed to say all that, but felt relieved now that it was out there. “I had to get out of my own head. I needed time to think.”

"I’m glad. I was afraid we scared you off. Sousuke and I, well, this is all so new to me. Adult friendships, my relationship with Sousuke, um...sex.” Makoto laughed nervously. “Yeah, it’s all really incredible, and scary, and amazing. I want to explore it all.” The light in Makoto’s eyes was dazzling, though he suddenly turned shy. His eyes falling to the small space between them. “I’m discovering things about myself I didn’t know. It’s a little frightening.”

Makoto could destroy worlds with how easily he captivated his audience. Whether it be with a shy glance or a radiant smile. Rin was glad that there wasn’t one evil circuit in his body or they would all go up in flames and be happy to be burning for him. He swallowed with an audible click of his throat. “Uhm, is exhibitionism one of them?”

Reaching back to rub at his neck in embarrassment, Rin found the gesture endearing. “It would seem that way.” Makoto’s bright eyes peeked up through his lashes to meet Rin’s. They didn’t glow like they did before, which was good because it still brought back a sense of unease from his childhood. However, those memories were slowly being replaced with more provocative images. They still held some sort of ethereal beauty that quickly ensnared him.

“Rin”  
“Hm?”

“Did you hear me?”

“I’m sorry—what did you say?”

Makoto bit one side of his lip before answering, “I asked if—if you enjoyed watching. B-because if you did, um—“ they faced each other now, much closer than before. “—we wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” Rin’s ears turned bright pink. Makoto gave a nervous chuckle and touched the tip of one ear, “Yeah, me too.”

“I—uh,” eloquent as ever Rin, spit it out dammit. “I mean, no, I-haha, um—Makoto—“

“This wouldn’t be as awkward if you didn’t know me, would it?” Makoto spoke softly and Rin’s eyes were drawn to his lips.

“Well, I don’t know you.” Rin paused and forced his eyes to connect with Makoto’s. “I use to know you. The you that cared for children because it was your job, what you were designed for. I thought I knew you back then. But it is very clear that I only knew a fraction of who you are.”

“That was all you were meant to see back then, Rin. That is all anyone saw. And that is okay. My job was to take care of you and your sister. You are right, it is what I was built for.

Haru may grow up and still just see me as a provider. And that is okay too. Being with Sousuke has allowed me to be that caregiver but to also be my own person. He insists upon it.” Makoto smiled lovingly at the thought. He gently took Rin’s hand in his, icy cold fingers wrapping around Rin’s warm palm. “I want nothing more than to be your friend, Rin. If what we ask is too much then tell us. It changes nothing.”

Rin nodded. He could feel Makoto rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. 'I wonder if he realizes he use too do that years ago or if it’s just a reflexive part of being a care giver.'

“Rin, you keep staring at my mouth.”

“Well. You keep talking, so yeah.”

Makoto’s lips quirked to one side. “Aren’t you supposed to make eye contact with the person speaking to you?” 

Rin closed his eyes slowly and opened them just as slow to stare deadpanned directly into Makoto’s eyes. The android threw his head back and laughed breaking whatever tension there was between them.

Makoto decided to change the subject towards something that was a little some safe. “RinRin, do you have any pictures from when you were little?” 

Rin disappeared for a moment. When he reemerged he was carrying two photo albums. They sat for hours as Rin went through each album explaining where each picture was taken and particular memories that was attached to it. 

"Rin, where were your parents? I don’t see them in any of these photographs.” Makoto asked as he flipped the page.

“My dad was politician so my parents traveled a lot. Sometimes we traveled with them but we mostly stayed in your care when we did.” Rin spoke casually, his arm thrown over the back of the couch. Makoto looked him over. He didn’t appear to be disturbed by this.

“They didn’t spend any time with you or Gou?”

Rin looked up from the album, Makoto’s eyes were so sad. “Hey, it’s ok. We had you.” He smiled trying to make light of the fact that their parents basically abandoned them and only made brief appearances when it was deemed time for them to be a happy family.

“Who—who took care of you after I was gone?”

“Um, well. We weren’t given another provider after you were taken. I took care of Gou. We traveled with my parents then and had a tutor. Hey, hey, Mako, don’t do that.” Rin frowned, eyes shown with concern. Makoto’s bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes started to tear up. “No, no, no. you can’t do that.”

Rin turned and pulled Makoto into a tight hug. “If you start crying, then I’ll start crying and I’m an ugly crier.” Makoto gave a soft snort. “You were the one who took all these photos, you know. It was because of you we have happy memories of our childhood.” Rin loosened his grip on Makoto. “I want to show you something.”

Makoto sat back and wiped the moisture from his eyes. Rin went into his room and came back with a picture frame in hand. Sitting next to Makoto again, he handed the frame to him. The android took it with delicate fingers.

It was a close up picture of Makoto, Rin and Gou. Makoto had knelt down on one knee. An eleven year old Rin draped over his shoulders arms around his neck, while a nine and a half year old Gou sat on his knee hugging him from the other side. All three adorned with brilliant laughing smiles.

“An elderly lady was passing by while you were taking pictures of us under the Sakura trees. I remember her asking if we wanted her to take a picture of the three of us together. We were laughing because she couldn’t figure out the camera. This was the best shot she took.” Rin smiled fondly at the photo, at the memory it stirred. “This is my favorite picture. It’s the only one of the three of us together. Gou has one too.”

Makoto brushed his fingertips over the picture. They were happy children in his care. He did his job. What happened afterward was out of his control. He handed the picture back to Rin.

“Maybe we should fix that.” The android gave Rin a soft smile.

“I think Gou would agree to that.” Rin’s grin widened.

Noting the time, Makoto got up to leave. “I’ve got to get going. Thank you for letting me intrude on your day. Hopefully I didn’t disrupt it completely.”

“Stop apologizing for visiting me. I enjoyed it you can come over anything.” Rin walked him to the door.

“The same goes for you. Don’t be a stranger. You have a key, yes?” Rin nodded. “Then I expect you to use it.” Giving his patent Makoto smile he departed.

Rin decided then that he would go visit for a few days next week. He still had a couple of suits there. He packed an over night bag and set it by the door. The weather was nice enough. Maybe he would take the bike.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is super long..i am not 100% happy with how it turned out, but its going ot be a while before i post again.. i give you this grandiose nugget of poop.. please try to enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> shout out to the goodest bean, your spirit animal has entered the play....

It was late in the evening. Haru had been put to bed after Makoto coaxed him out of the tub, into some dry clothes and read him two bedtime stories. Sousuke was on the phone with a partner company halfway around the world. Tablet in hand, figures and charts pulled up on the big screen in the theater room. 

Makoto rested against Sousuke’s leg reading a paperback novel. Long fingers twirled his hair occasionally. Pausing in his reading, he cocked his head to the side then glanced up at Sousuke. Teal eyes cast down at him. ‘Rin’s here’, he mouthed. Sousuke nodded, Makoto resumed his reading.

Rin dropped his keys in the bowl in the foyer and went to set his bag in his room. Changing into something comfortable he padded into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer he followed the sound of Sousuke’s voice to the theater room. Makoto’s feet hung over the edge of the sofa. Rin tugged one of his toes as he passed by.

Makoto set his book down as Rin settled in the chair across from them. “You hungry?” He asked in a hushed tone. 

Rin shook his head. “I ate.” He tipped his beer at Sousuke when he caught his eye. Sousuke nodded. He set the tablet down and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand the other massaged his fingers through Makoto’s olive brown mop. The android closed his eyes and smiled pleasantly. When it looked like his conversation was wrapping up, Rin got up and went to retrieve himself another beer and one for Sousuke.

Ending the call, he removed the ear piece and set it on the table next to him. A bottle appeared over his shoulder. He looked up at Rin, “Thanks.” Sousuke took the proffered drink gladly. He continued making notes on his tablet. Questions and concerns to address with the board at their next meeting.

“Do you ever stop?” Rin had watched Sousuke from his spot. He snuck a picture of the both of them and sent it to Gou titled, ‘love birds.’

“Time zone difference. I’ll go over what we talked about at the meeting on Wednesday.” Sousuke took a long pull from his beer. 

“To answer you question. No, he doesn’t.” Makoto spoke softly, eyes still closed. 

“You going into hibernation on me?” Sousuke glanced down at the content android as he rubbed his fingers along Makoto’s scalp.

“Mm, keep that up and I might.” He said sleepily. 

Rin snorted. “You two are so domestic.”

“Jealous, Rin?” Sousuke smirked. 

“Meh, maybe. Don’t envy Makoto putting up with your grumpy ass all the time though.”

Makoto giggled softly. 

“Hey, don’t agree with him.”

“You do get grumpy, love.”

“Speaking of grumpy, my father is insisting we come to Iwatobi soon.” Sousuke took another drink and set his bottle down. “Probably at the end of the month. Says I’ve been depriving him of his grandson for too long.”

Makoto looked up, “Can Haru miss school?”

”It will only be for a week or so. We can collect his assignments ahead of time. Father is persistent.” Sousuke leaned his head back against couch. “I don’t think he realizes the amount of work it will take coming back from this attack.”

“It will be fine Sou. Take some time to see your old man. It will do you and Haru some good to get away for awhile.” Rin sank deeper into the chair getting more comfortable, one leg up in the seat. “We can hold it down for a couple of weeks.”

“We’ll see. I’ll get back to him after the meeting.”

“Sousuke, don’t wait too long.” Makoto reached up and caressed his cheek, bringing his attention down to him. “Your father is getting older and not in the best health. The company will survive.”

Sousuke sighed and frowned. “In light of what has happened recently I hope you are right.” He left it at that. However, his eyes spoke volumes. There was a reason he inherited the company at such a young age. 

“Relax. Don’t forget to live a little. You are too damn young to act so old.” Rin took another pull from his beer. “Get a hobby. Join a yoga class or something.”

“Do you do yoga, RinRin?” Makoto turned his attention towards Rin while Sousuke stroked his fingers down the arm still extended upwards, the androids hand now cupping the side of his neck.

“Yeah. It’s a good stress reliever. I did it a lot more when I was still swimming regularly. Helps with flexibility.”

So, your bendy then.” Sousuke smirked and Rin narrowed his eyes. 

Makoto pinched the side of his neck. “Behave, Sousuke. Leave Rin alone.”

Rin set his empty bottle down and stood from the plush chair. ‘Tease me you asshole. I’ll show you bendy.’ Lifting his right leg behind him, he reached back to grab the top of his foot. Sousuke raised a brow as if to say ‘is that all you got?’ Rin slowly bent forward arching his back bringing his leg up into a perfect bow. Reaching back with his other hand, he grasped his wrist elongating the leg slightly so his foot was above his head, finishing the pose.

Crimson eyes stayed locked with teal. Giving a little tilt to his head, in a shrugging gesture, “So, yeah. A little ‘bendy’.”

“Impressive.”

Makoto watched Rin lower his leg reclaiming his spot in the comfy chair. Tugging Sousuke’s ear and gazing back up at him, “Do yoga, Sou.” A light flush dusted across Sousuke’s cheeks.

“You saying I’m not flexible?” he ran his fingertip down Makoto’s straight nose. Makoto leaned up to kiss it once it was closer to his lips. 

“No, you are definitely flexible. But—“ Makoto glance back at Rin. He couldn’t decipher the look in the androids eyes. “—not like Rin.” Rin smirked his shark grin.

“Pervert. What are you thinking?” Sousuke lightly flicked his nose. Makoto brought his ethereal gaze back up. The hint of want passed through emerald eyes. Sousuke raised a dark brow. “Tell me, Mako.” His fingers trailed up and down his neck.

“Why are you calling him a pervert? You started it with the ‘bendy’ shit.” Rin stated in a bored tone. He suddenly had both sets of eyes on him. “What?”

Makoto gracefully stood from the couch. Bare feet carrying him the short distance to stand before the other man. Rin gazed up at Makoto, transfixed on his face. The android bent at the waist, his hands sliding up the arm of the chair caging him in. Rin’s mouth went dry and he swallowed at Makoto’s close proximity. Vibrant green eyes blinked slowly at him. His face inches from Rin. He could count each of the androids long eyelashes. His eyes diverted to Makoto’s lips as he parted them.

Shifting his weight to the side, Makoto leaned in bringing his mouth to Rin’s ear. “Are you still thirsty, Rin?” His breath tickled sending a shiver down his spine.

A shuttered breath, he hoped no one heard escaped his lips as Makoto leaned back to lock eyes with him again. “Parched.” 

“Excellent.” Makoto leaned back and picked up the empty bottle off the side table. “I’ll get you another.” He turned to Sousuke, “And you?” Sousuke had the biggest shit eating grin plastered to his face. He nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Rin sat there eyes wide, mouth agape. He watched Makoto leave the room before his gaze fell back to Sousuke. His mouth closed and eyes narrowed. Cheeks flushing furiously, “Seriously?”

“Makoto can be the biggest fucking tease.”

“Noted.”

They fell silent. “You ok, Rin? Did he get to you?”

Rin shifted slightly in his seat. “Yeah.”

Sousuke laughed good naturedly. “Welcome to my world. He’s not as innocent as he leads people to believe.” Sousuke noticed how tight lipped the redhead had become. “You’re usually a lot more talkative than this. What’s on your mind?”

“What do you two want from me? I mean, where is this all going?” Rin questioned shifting again. Dammit Makoto.

“Right now it’s going no where. I think, we are just trying to feel you out. Whether or not you are interested. We wont pressure you one way or another.” Makoto walked back into the room while Sousuke was speaking. Handing him his drink he then crossed to hand Rin his.

The android held out the bottle for Rin to take but didn’t let go. A small smile crept across Makoto’s lips when their eyes met. ‘Ok, two can play this game. Well, three I suppose.’ Rin stood from his seat, his hand still on the bottle, now pressed between them. Running his slim fingers up and over long cool digits, he licked his lips. Makoto’s eyes followed the movement. “Thanks for the drink…Makoto.” His voice low and husky as he gazed up through his lashes.

Makoto chuckled darkly. No, that didn’t stir anything. “You’re welcome. Rin.” He relinquished the bottle and turned back to Sousuke.

One dark brow rose in question. ‘Challenge accepted?’

A tiny head tilt to the side, with both brows raised. ‘It seems so.’ He crossed back to sit next to Sousuke, legs draped over one of his lovers knees. Sousuke’s hand automatically went to the top of Makoto’s thigh. 

Rin man spread in his seat lazily sipping his drink. Cocking one brow as to say, ‘Well, you’ve got my interest. Entertain me.”

Sousuke leaned in and whispered in Makoto’s ear, eyes still on Rin. Humming in acknowledgement, Makoto gasped when blunt teeth tugged at his earlobe. Tilting his head to the side, he gave permission for his human to bite and lick down the expanse of his neck. Moaning softly, he closed his eyes when sinful lips closed around his pulse point. His hand coming to tangle in Sousuke’s dark locks. The hand in his lap dipping between his thighs. Letting his legs fall apart, Sousuke’s fingertips brushed against him lightly. 

Makoto turned his head and pulled at the hair in his hand. Sousuke met his eyes, blow wide with barely concealed desire. “Who’s the tease now, Sousuke?” 

Sousuke cupped his fully through his pants causing the android to buck up into his palm. “Me.”

Makoto guided his mouth back to his, open and eager, Sousuke gladly drank in his sweet moans. Cold fingers gripped his hand pushing up under his shirt. Sousuke’s touch scalded as he traced his fingers over the contours of synthetic skin. Makoto arched prettily into his hand. Dexterous fingers played over sensitive nipples, pinching, then soothing. Makoto wretched his mouth away gasping.

Rin watched as Sousuke murmured hotly in Makoto’s ear. He saw the androids meadow green eyes take on an intoxicating glow. This time, it did not unnerve, but ensnared. Sousuke’s hand slipped down to Makoto’s hip, thumb pressing into that perfect dip. Rin shifted in his seat bringing both sets of eyes to him. His mouth went dry. Taking the last pull of his drink did nothing to quell his thirst.

“Rin.” The sound of his name raw on Makoto’s tongue stirred a heat low in his belly. God, he was so weak willed and they hadn’t even gotten started. The soft green glow of Makoto’s eyes reflecting in Sousuke’s Caribbean pools took his breath. They appeared other worldly—Incubus’ sent to steal his soul. 

Their gaze called him closer. Beckoning him to cross that line. Slowly he pushed himself up out of the chair. Stalking over to stand in front of them, he let his fingertips graze over Sousuke’s knee and up the outside of Makoto’s thigh.

He couldn’t decide where to look. His eyes flitted from one to the other. Two gorgeous men sat in front of him and he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to attack first. Makoto made that decision for him when he touched his hand lightly. His eyes connected with Makoto’s before shifting to Sousuke’s. The latter dove down to latch onto the side of the android’s neck. Makoto gasped and pulled Rin towards him.

Rin braced his hand on the back of the couch as he leaned in closer, one knee on the cushion next to Makoto. His other hand on Sousuke’s bicep. The glow in Makoto’s hooded eyes was enthralling. Cupping his jaw, Makoto guided him closer until they breathed each other in. And then he froze.

Sousuke noticed first, pulling away. Makoto’s ear twitched, the glow in his eyes lessening. Sitting back, he looked to Rin who looked back equally confused.

“Ma—“ Rin started to question before one of the android’s fingers shifted from his jawline to his lips, silencing him. Makoto tilted his head to the side in concentration.

In one swift fluid motion he had flipped their positions, depositing Rin onto Sousuke’s lap. “Stay here.” They heard the back door open and close quietly, and the alarm system arm itself.

“What just happened?” Rin asked as he slid onto the cushion next to Sousuke.

“I think he head something outside.” Sousuke stood. “Playtime’s over. I’m going to check on Haru.”

Rin grabbed Sousuke’s wrist, looking up at him as intense eyes stared back. “He wanted us to wait. I think we should.”

“Rin, I’m going to check on my son. If something put Makoto on alert, then I need to check on my boy.” Rin released him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.”

True to his word, Sousuke was back within minutes. “He’s fine. Still sleeping. Makoto come in yet?”

Rin paced slowly. “No, not yet.”

“You alright?”

“Just,” Rin took a deep breath, “haunting memories.” He had a look in his eyes that Sousuke didn’t like. Fear. “I don’t blame you for checking on Haru.”

“Come here.” The larger man pulled Rin into a hug. Rin let himself sink into Sousuke’s embrace.

“God, you’re still a furnace.” Rin muttered remembering numerous sleepovers they had as kids. He felt the rumble in Sousuke’s chest as he chuckled.

“Feet still like ice though.” He pulled away. “You good?”

“Yeah. Better thanks.” Rin wandered over to the door. “He’s been gone a while.”

“Probably just being thorough. You know, he prowls around the house at night. Checking on Haru several times, but always makes sure to be there when one of us wakes.”

“Mm, old habits die hard. He use to do that with us too.” Rin muttered distractedly.

~~

Makoto stared out into the darkness. He heard the sound that brought him outside and put him on alert again. A sudden movement from his left caught his attention, like something being tossed. A distraction from the ‘noise’ trying to get away. 

He went right.

The grinding of metallic joints stopped. Makoto paused. Not seeing anything in the tree line, he crouched down scanning the brush. The yard was immaculate. It would be hard to hide.

He thought he saw a flash of red, then it was gone. “You can come out or I can come find you.” Makoto spoke his warning. He focused on the brush by the pool, still keeping his other senses on high alert. ‘Just one for now.’ He shuffled silently forward. “I know you see me.” Whatever was lurking in the brush took off at breakneck speed. Makoto stood, but did not pursue. It moved too fast. ‘Android.’ He narrowed his eyes. He was beyond pissed.

Makoto’s vision scanned the horizon. Nothing. After thoroughly searching around the perimeter of the property he made his way back to the house. There was only one. A scout? What did it want? Was it testing the security? It had to be connected to the bombing. He needed to calm down and think clearly.

Makoto walked back inside resetting the alarm behind him. “Sousuke? Rin?” Both men poked their heads out of the entry way to the theater room. “Did you check on Haru?”

“I did. He’s fine, but you can check if you like.” Sousuke could see how antsy his sons provider was.

Makoto bolted up the stairs. He looked over the sleeping child. His breathing steady. Good. Scanning the room, nothing was out of place. He checked the windows, secure. Haru’s room over looked the backyard. Makoto surveyed the yard once more from this vantage.

“Mako.”

The android turned at the soft whisper of his name. Smiling at the sleepy child rubbing his eyes, he made his way over and perched on the side of his bed. He gently skimmed his fingers through Haru’s hair. “Haru-chan, you are supposed to be sleeping.” 

“I heard a noise.” 

“It was probably just me. I’m sorry for waking you, Haru.” Makoto adjust his covers, tucking the boy in. “Close your eyes and dream of dolphins.” Haru closed his eyes, Makoto watched his charge slip back into a peaceful slumber before quietly closing the door and heading back downstairs.

There was an anger building deep within him. This was not going to happen a second time. He paused for a moment. He knew that Rin and Gou had been attacked in his care without having to know all the details. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen again. He would not lose his family.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to remain calm. He slowed his breathing to cool his core. The faint green glow in his eyes faded to their natural meadow shade.

Coming back into the room he was met with crimson and teal. “We need to contact Rei in the morning and have the security system revamped. You need to reconsider taking that trip to see your father sooner than later.” He thought for a moment. If Sousuke was in danger, it’s possible that Rin could be too. “And take Rin with you.” The property definitely need better security than just a home system.

“You sound as if you are staying behind. Are you not coming?” Sousuke’s brows pulled together letting him know that was not an option.

Makoto pulled up short. “Oh, of course. If I wouldn’t be intruding on you time with your father.”

Sousuke’s normal stoic expression returned to his face. “You’re going. End of discussion.”

~~

Walking in through the back door of the club, the android could feel the pounding of the industrial music thrumming through the walls. Flashing lights lit up the bodies, human and android alike, writhing on the dance floor. Some in cages, some on tables. 

He pushed the hood of his jacket off to reveal a shock of long spiky red hair. Removing his sunglasses he made his way up the stair, through the mass of bodies flailing their limbs about, grinding against each other. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and dabbed it under the socket of his eye, the synthetic skin torn away to reveal the metal underneath. The slow leak was cumbersome but whatever, he dealt with it.

Climbing another set of stairs he made his way to the balcony over looking the club. In the far corner sat a tall figure with pastel pink hair. His lavender eyes glued to the humans dancing in front of him. A tan docile android clad only in a pair of lime green hot pants sat between his legs at his feet. Head resting on his thigh. One hand carded through curly blond hair, in the other, a glass of electric blue liquids swirled thickly.

Coming to stand beside the chair and look out over the show, he glanced down as he raised the glass to his lips. “Should you be drinking that, Kisi-kun?”

The florescent mixture gave the same affect as alcohol did for humans. The drink can turn a sentient android psychotic and in his opinion, this one didn’t need the help.

“Mind your own fucking business, Tendou.” He tightened his hold in the blonds hair causing him to gasp softly. A programmed response. “What did you find out.” 

“Not much, the master’s pet made an appearance before I could get too close.” He dabbed at his eye as fluid slowly trickled out of the socket.

“Mm, I need to rethink this. Hitting Yamazaki at home will be more difficult then expected.” Kisumi closed his eyes for a moment. 

Tendou took that moment to peer down at the blond on the floor. “Kisi-kun, seriously? He isn’t even sentient.”

“What did I tell you when you walked in here?” Kisumi glared up at Tendou’s beady crimson eye. Same fucking color. “Put your damn glasses back on before I gouge out your other eye.“ Tendou pulled his hood up over his head again. 

He was one of his best minions. Albeit, a little out there, but followed orders well. He was excellent at ‘extracting’ information. Tendou intimidated most of Kisumi’s partners and ‘clients’. Not only because of his erratic behavior, which seemed quite tamed at the moment—he would have to watch that, but because of his outer appearance. The android had quite a bit of exposed metal beneath his faux exterior. One hand had been replaced with something more talon like. Tendou was a wild card, but well under his control. The spiked collar around his neck insured his loyalty.

“I will have to figure out another way to get to him now. Damn that guardian.”

Tendou whipped his head to the side giving him that wide eyed creepy stare. “Guardian?”

“Relax, I’m not after—“ Kisumi’s words were choked off.

That clawed hand was around his throat in a flash of strobing lights. Their faces inches apart. His hood falling away again. “You said nothing about a child. I wont be respons—“ His clawed index finger pressed into where Kisumi’s jugular would be, into a crucial cord of wiring. “I’m not killing any kids.”

“No one said anything about killing the kid. Back off.” Kisumi stared, voice firm. His hand still petting through golden locks. 

A tingling sensations came from under the collar, getting stronger the longer he held Kisumi by the throat. Tendou laughed maniacally and let go. Wagging his finger at the cotton candy devil, “Ah, Kis~u~mi~kun, you had me there for a moment.”

“I won’t hurt the brat, but you did give me an idea.” Kisumi downed the rest of the florescent liquid.

“What are you planning?” Tendou asked out of curiosity. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of this one. Just think of it as collateral. Besides, I have a new target for you.”

Tendou put on his sunglasses, abandoning the hood altogether. “Whooooo? Oh! Let me guess—“ the android looked over his shoulder at him, bending back unnaturally. “—is it Mat~su~oka?” He singsonged. 

Kisumi’s teeth ground together before he plastered a pretty smile on his face. “I have plans for—him. I just need you to detain him. Keep him entertained, if you will.” He tugged at the blond hair in his hand until the android resting his head on his thigh turned sapphire eyes up at him. “I’ll give you the details as they come. You should enjoy yourself.” He ran his fingers up under the pretty androids chin. “Come here precious, let’s put that mouth to good use.”

Tendou raised his brows, but focused out on the crowd down below and began to sway with the music. Dabbing at his eye, “You’ve got issues, Kisi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for enduring my rambling. i hope yall liked it.. please let me know what you think.. good, bad, indifferent. thanks again!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sexy time here, just Rin being a litte shit.. Heard a song, had to right it in..
> 
> hope yall enjoy.

“Nitori, make sure th—“

“Yes, of course.” Ai watched as his boss piddled around in his office, taking care of last minute emails, double checking that his assistant had access to everything, which he already did. “Sir”

“You can call me if anything—“

“Sir!” Sousuke stopped and looked up at his assistant. “If anything happens, I will not call you because you need to enjoy your vacation. We can handle it. You have very capable staff.” Ai said strictly, hands primly in front of him.

“Ai, are you trying to get rid of me?” Sousuke stood shutting his laptop down and picking it up.

“Yes, ah-ah, leave it. I swear, Sir, do I need to call security?” Ai pursed his lips together.

Sousuke chuckled. “Alright, I’m going. I leave it all in your hands.”

Ai saw him out of his office. Sousuke turned and opened his mouth. “Good-bye, Sir. Enjoy your vacation. Do not call here, I have given instruction that no one is to contact you or answer any calls from you. Give Mr. Yamazaki my regards.” Sousuke smiled. He had the utmost confidence in his assistant. “And take Mr. Matsuoka with you. He’s giving Marco a fit.”

“Will do. Thanks again, Ai.” Nitori was good people. He didn’t question why Rin was going away with him on vacation. It wasn’t his business. When he snatched Rin up by the back of his suit jacket and drug him out of his office, Marco gave a soft laugh and told them to have a good time. 

~~~~~

Haru gazed out at the water as they drove down the coastline into Iwatobi. His hair whipped around his face as the sun warmed his skin. The top down, the three other males in the car had similar expressions of contentment. He sat in the back seat with Makoto, who was gazing out over the top of Haru’s head until the child touched his hand, bringing his attention to enthusiastic blue pools. “Mako, I like the ocean. Can we go swimming?”

“We can do whatever you like, Haru-chan.” Makoto smiled down at him.

“Papa!” Haru shouted over the wind. Sousuke turned his head slightly to show he was listening. “I want to swim in the ocean. I want to find a dolphin.”

“We can do that, but we need to see your grandfather first.” Haru nodded and looked back over the sparkling water before asking the age old question. “Not yet, Haruka, but we’ll be there soon.”

Mako, will you swim with me in the ocean.” Makoto smiled his patent smile and nodded. “Will Rin-san swim too?” The question was said loud enough for the redhead to hear it.

Rin looked back, pulling his shades down, giving his toothy shark grin. “You got it buddy.”

“You too, Papa!”

“Of course.”

The song on the radio changed and Rin snickered as he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. “Hey, you know what they mean when they say “eat cake by the ocean?”

“Rin—“ Sousuke scowled behind his sunglasses. 

It took Makoto a minute as he listened to the lyrics and referenced all the definitions for ‘cake’. His eyes widened. “Oh. Oh!”

Rin’s grin turned sly. “You know who would like to eat cake, Makoto?”

Haru couldn’t understand all the words in the song since they were in English and he hadn’t gotten that far in his lessons. He looked out over the water and endless beaches. He glanced back at Rin and Makoto. “Why would you eat cake on the beach? Wouldn’t it get sandy?”

Rin lost his shit. Throwing his head back he barked out a loud laugh. Makoto tried to school his mortified expression and yanked on Rin’s seat belt.

“Rin! Haru is too young for this!” Sousuke pinched his arm and pulled his hair loose from the tie so it whipped around his face again.

“Ow! Ok, ok!” Rin surrendered even as he kept laughing. 

Haru lost interest and faced the ocean again. After a minute, he absently stated, “Mako can’t even eat cake.”

Sousuke and Rin chuckled from the front seat as Makoto tired desperately to guide the boy’s attention back to the water. 

“There is so much to be said to that if little ears weren’t present.” Sousuke muttered. 

“Sousuke!” 

~~~~ 

Haru jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. He ran up the steps to the man leaning on the porch railing. “Ojichan!”

The older man knelt down to welcome his grandson into a hug. “Haru be careful.” His father’s words chased after the boy.

“Oh hush up and let me enjoy a hug from my grandson.” The elder smiled as Haru barreled into him. Sousuke cringed at the impact and shook his head as the three of them made their way up the drive. He noticed the ramp that had been installed of to the side of the porch. Sousuke sighed. He was getting worse. Makoto’s hand gentle touched his shoulder. Removing his sunglasses, he gave him a sad smile.

“Come on, he’ll start fussing if we stand out here too long.” Sousuke headed up the walk, Makoto and Rin in tow. Shaking his head at his father as he led Haru inside ignoring the three men following after him.

Rin smiled softly as he watched Haru and his grandfather. The elder had taken him the main living room where there were tons of toys waiting. “Typical Grandpa.”

“Yeah, he’s getting soft in his old age.” He noted the walker collecting dust by the front door, the cane propped up on the couch.

“Your dad’s not that old, Sou.” Rin observed the elder Yamazaki carefully.

“He’s pushing sixty. Had me a lot later in life than your folks Rin.” He sighed again. “His degenerative disk is getting worse.” 

“I hope you don’t go around the office huffing like that.” Mr. Yamazaki stood, a little stiff, grabbed his cane, and made his way over to the three still standing in the foyer. Placing his hand on the back of Sousuke’s neck, he pulled him into a hug. “How you doing boy?”

Sousuke returned the hug. “I’m good pop. How you doing? You’ve shrunk a couple of inches since I’ve seen you last.” Sousuke smirked as his dad narrowed his eyes laugher in them none the less.

“I could still take you on.” 

“Of that I have no doubt.”

He waved the three into the living room. His view over looked the ocean. The backyard led down to the beach. “Pop, do you remember Rin?” 

His father turned back and eyed Rin. Tilting his head back to look down his nose at the redhead. He could still intimidate the hell out of Rin. A look Sousuke inherited. “Matsuoka Rin. I remember you getting my Sousuke into a lot of trouble when you two were younger.”

Rin gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that was me.”

“Mm, well I suspect that you are a lot less troublesome now that you are working for the company.”

“Yes, Sir. No, Sir.” Rin stammered flustered. 

The elder Yamazaki patted Rin’s cheek. “Relax Rin. Sousuke wouldn’t let you near the company’s accounts if he didn’t think he could trust you r doubted your skills.” He glanced at Makoto. The android stood silently observing. “You still have your guardian with you I see.” Both Rin and Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Pop, Makoto is Haru’s guardian now.” Sousuke jumped in. They exchanged a glance.

His father’s eyes landed on Makoto again. Eyebrows shooting up. A realization passed over his face and he nodded. He was under the impression that Haru’s care giver was female. He held his hand out to the android. “Welcome to the family son.” Makoto shook his hand and bowed respectfully. “Ah, none of that now. I’m retired, I don’t need any of that pomp and circumstance anymore.” He turned back to the boy playing with aquatic animals and smiled. Shaking his finger in the androids direction, “Just make sure my grandson doesn’t turn into a delinquent like Matsuoka here.”

Makoto giggled at Rin’s indignant squawk. “I promise I’ll do better with this one.” 

“Hey!”

“Atta-boy. Haru, go change into your swim suit and we’ll head down to the beach.” Haru didn’t need to be told twice.

“Do you think that is a good idea?” Sousuke asked. He didn’t have to voice his concerns in detail, his father knew he worried about his health. He down played his condition knowing that Sousuke had enough to worry about without the added stress of an ailing old man.

“We’ll be fine, wont we Haru?” Already back out in his jammers the boy nodded eagerly, anxious to get in the water. “You boys go do your thing. I made sure the guest house was stocked for you. And take his guardian with you. No offense, Makoto, but we won’t be needing you this week.”

Sousuke and the others glanced at each other, concern clearly etched on their faces. “Father,” Sousuke had never called him anything but papa or pop his entire life. “I don’t like the idea of leaving you to take care of Haru alone. He’s too much.”

“Nonsense. That boy has never been any trouble since the day he was born. I’m fine, Sousuke. Haru is not a bother and we will go at our own pace. If I need you, I will call.” Mr. Yamazaki gave his son a stern, yet pleading stare. “I am not an invalid yet. Please, let me enjoy this time with Haruka while I still can.”

Haru pulled at his father’s shirt, Sousuke knelt down to be at his level. Smacking his cheeks twice, “Papa, I’ll take care of Ojichan. You take Mako and Rin-san and go away. We are going to go find dolphins, right Ojichan?”

“That’s right. We are even going to swim them. I’ve already arranged it. You boys go have some fun.”

“See papa, it’s ok.” Haru patted his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

Sousuke sighed in defeat. “You be a good boy and listen to Ojichan. You know my phone number and Makoto’s.” He kissed the top of Haru’s head and stood.

Haru went to Makoto next. Lifting his charge up, he hugged him tightly and repeated what his father said. Kissing him on the cheek, he set Haru down.

He fist bumped Rin, “Have fun squirt.”

“I’m serious. If you start feeling bad—“

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” The elder waved him away. “Get out of my house and live a little. Hell, you act older than I am, Sousuke. Haru, grab the towels.” 

“I see where you getting from.” Makoto said as they walked back down to the car.

“Get what?”

“Your stubbornness.” Sousuke turned to Makoto as he walked past him and snatched the keys out of his hand. “I’ll drive, you navigate.” He smiled innocently sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Shotgun.” Rin called as he climbed into the passenger side.

Sousuke sighed and jumped into the backseat. “Move your seat up, you hobbit.”

Rin turned in his seat, “Are you going to be this cranky the entire trip?”

“I can think of a few things that would lighten his mood.” Makoto looked over his shoulder as he backed down the driveway. “Good thing I have a sweet tooth.” He side eyed Rin for a second before winking at Sousuke. Turning around to shift into gear he smiled, “And I love cake.”

“Love it when you talk dirty.” Sousuke smirked. “Turn right.”

“Ugh. Don’t think I will ever get use to this.” Rin quipped.

“Better invest in some earplugs, Rin, if you plan on staying at the guest house with us.” Sousuke leaned forward into Rin’s ear. “Because Makoto can get nasty.” He growled the last word.

“Shut up.” Rin pushed Sousuke away by his face, the latter laughing heartily. “I’m getting a hotel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are one of my reader who do not like the idea of soumakorin, they next chapter is not for you. i appreciate all the feedback yall have given me, so to satisfy everyone, i will leave it all in the next chapter and in the following it will pick up as normal..there will be no reference in future chapters to what happens in the next. k gotta go love you all!!!


	25. warning-soumakorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! It's been a minute. Had to write a couple of chapters to post simultaneously since not everyone wanted the soumakorin, so, that being said- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOUMAKORIN. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR SHIP, TURN BACK NOW AND SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU WILL HAVE MISSED NOTHING BUT SMUT. THANK YOU.
> 
> thank you all for your continued support. please enjoy.

The guest house wasn’t far from the main house, but secluded enough to be private. The house was done in simplistic white, blue and turquois colors. Something right out of a spa resort. The living area was spacious with a moderate kitchen off to the side. There were two bedrooms. Rin claimed the smaller of the two.

The side of the house facing the ocean was all glass with three sliding doors to reach the stained wood deck that led down to the beach. Both rooms had private baths. The smaller room had an old-style basin tub that lined the glass wall. The lavatories of course were private. The main bedroom had a spa shower large enough to fit four people comfortably. In the center of the room was a California king bed facing the ocean wall.

Rin declared he was going for a run once they were settled in, giving his friends some time to themselves. Makoto gazed out over the vast ocean. It was beautiful. Sousuke had opened the sliding doors to air out the house, allowing the gentle ocean breeze to carry its scent throughout the interior.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Makoto lead into the solid chest at his back, resting his hands on the arms holding him. Sousuke’s chin rested on Makoto’s shoulder looking out at the breathtaking view before him. A long comfortable silence passed between them. Sousuke closed his eyes and burrowed his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck. The android’s hand gently tangled in his hair. “You ok?” The soft words made him burrow further causing Makoto to giggle. He breathed in deep. The salt air mingled with Makoto’s natural scent. He was still amazed at how the android had a scent that was undeniably his own.

He planted light kisses up Makoto’s neck, his jaw, at his temple, before leaning his cheek against the side of Makoto’s head. His mouth next to the android’s ear, he finally answered the question. “I am peaceful. Content.” Makoto tilted his head, warm green eyes met his. Sousuke couldn’t help but smile lovingly.

“You make me happy, Sousuke.”

“I do?” Sousuke tilted his head so he could better see Makoto’s perfect face.

“You do.” Makoto leaned up and pressed his lips to Sousuke’s in a chaste, adoring kiss. He sighed with contentment.

When Rin returned from his run, the house was quiet. Their bedroom door was still wide open. Poking his head in, he found them lounging on the bed. Sousuke leaning against the headboard, one knee bent. Makoto between his legs, resting his head on Sousuke’s chest. Both serenely watching the waves, listening to the gentle roll of the ocean. Rin smiled. They made such a beautiful couple. Quietly, he retrieved his phone, taking a few quick pictures. He ducked back out of the room, to get cleaned up.

After his luxurious bath, Rin sought out the love birds. They were in the same spot he left them in. He padded into the room, hands in his back pocket. “Hey.”

Green and teal eyes smiled peacefully up at him. Makoto held his hand out, Sousuke made a gesture with his head beckoning him over. Rin hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to encroach on them, before his need to be closer won out. Crawling onto the bed, he sat next to Sousuke leaving a little space between them. Makoto still held his hand out. He looked up to Sousuke, who in return simply blinked and focused back on the open waters. Rin shyly took Makoto’s hand. The android laced their fingers together, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand.

Sousuke was the first to close his eyes. Rin woke an hour later, sun low in the sky, head resting on Sousuke’s shoulder, curled up on his side. Sousuke’s head leaning atop of his. Makoto was gone. Soft music came from the kitchen as a delicious smell permeated the air. Sousuke took a few deep breaths and stretched out, not dislodging Rin from his spot, but enough to stretch his back out. 

“Is this your bad shoulder?” Rin spoke softly.

Sousuke’s voice was rough from sleep, “No, you’re fine.” Rin fiddled with the large hand that had made its way onto his thigh while they slept. His long fingers looked feminine compared to Sousuke’s large mits. Strong and firm, well-manicured and soft, but not too soft. Fit for a CEO. Makoto’s hands weren’t as big, but his fingers were just as long. He had caregiver hands, gentle with hidden strength. 

Sousuke’s breathing evened back out and for a moment Rin thought he may be asleep again. “Sou.” He spoke his name softly.

The rumble of a hum was his response. He noted the freckle Sousuke had on his wrist bone and the small scar that crossed his pinky. His own hands had their own tiny scars. He had three small freckles on his left hand that Gou use to tease him about being the illuminati symbol. “Does it bother you, that as you get older, Makoto will always look the same?”

Without missing a beat Sousuke responded, eyes still closed. “Well, it’s a good thing I’ll have you to grow old with, yeah?” 

Rin lifted his head and leveled a glare at Sousuke. Teal eyes lazily met his as a small smirk threatened to spread across his face. Rin pursed his lips. “Well at least I won’t look like some old pervert chasing after young men.”

“Oh, I guess that would make me look like some gold digger looking for a sugar daddy.” They met Makoto’s smile with laughter as he stood in the doorway. 

“Nah, that will make you look like his hot geriatric nurse.” Sousuke hit him in the face with a pillow. “You’ll have to spoon feed him and change his adult diapers.” Rin cackled.

Makoto chuckled and turned to go back to the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Makoto, if you’re going to continue to be this old fart’s boy toy, you might need to invest in some little blue pills!” Rin shouted, crowing through the onslaught of pillows to the face.

“Gods, Matsuoka do you ever stop running that mouth of yours?” Sousuke complained as Rin started pelting him back. “You’re going to chase him off.”

“Well, why don’t you try shutting me up then?” Rin said playfully, eyes sparkling like fine wine.

Sousuke took the pillow out of Rin’s hands, looking down at him. Hand braced next to the cherry locks splayed out over the bed spread. “You don’t mean that.” He was a lot closer than he was a moment ago. Leaning over Rin, his face soft, teal gaze still intense. 

Rin licked his lips. “Maybe I do.” He reached up and tentatively carded his fingers through dark cropped hair. Those eyes watched Rin for any uncertainty. “Come on, Sou. Don’t pussy out. I’m in.”

Sousuke closed the distance, brushing their lips lightly, before pressing them gently together, once, twice. By the third time Rin brought his other hand up to Sousuke’s cheek. Blunt teeth nibbled at his bottom lip before sucking at it suggestively. Rin sighed and opened his mouth as Sousuke’s tongue peeked out to lap at his upper lip. “Tease.” He breathed, barely getting the word out before Sousuke slipped between his lips exploring and tasting him.

Rin couldn’t help the squeaky sound that left his throat. He pulled Sousuke closer, tilting his head to the side to let him delve further. Rin thought he kissed like a CEO. Powerful, strong, commanding and demanding of your attention. A needy noise left Rin as Sousuke pulled away. He began to chase after him, but caught himself just shy of it. 

“He can be surprisingly sweet and tender when he chooses.” Makoto spoke from the edge of the bed. Rin hadn’t even noticed he sat down. Sousuke obviously had by the way their fingers entwined.

Sousuke smiled, leaning up and over Rin to kiss Makoto just as he described. “Hush, you’ll give away all my secrets.”

Makoto smiled and stood, “Dinner’s ready. Come eat.” Rin’s stomach made an embarrassing growl as he scrambled off the bed after Makoto. Giggling he looked back at Sousuke mischievously, “You can have dessert later.”

They carried their plates to the table, Makoto followed with the drinks. Rin caught him leaving the kitchen. Leaning up, he pecked Makoto quickly on the lips before taking the glasses from his hands. “Thanks, Mako.”

Rin turned, blush spreading across his cheeks. Makoto’s eyes wide with surprise, a shit eating grin on Sousuke’s face. Rin looked up as he settled in, “Shut up.” 

Makoto cleaned up the kitchen while Sousuke and Rin ate. He served them after dinner drinks when the meal was over. He leaned over Rin as he set his tumbler down in front of him. Bringing his lips close to Rin’s ear, “You know, you stole that kiss, RinRin. Naughty boy.”

The android went outside to start the firepit on the back porch. Rin sat frozen, his ears heated from the ghost of Makoto’s breath. A shudder ran down his spine and he reached for the tumbler, slamming the liquor back all in one go.

Sousuke smirked at him. “He doesn’t believe in playing fair.” 

“I can see that.”

“He’s also insatiable.” Sousuke said stated over the rim of his glass. 

Rin choked. He wasn’t ready for that little admission. Sousuke got up to refill Rin’s glass, patting him on the back. He swallowed down the harsh liquid, coughing once more. “Jesus, Sou. You can’t spring that on someone when their mouth is full.” 

The smile on Sousuke’s face spread as he lifted his brow. “Really.” Rin deadpanned. The other brow followed as he went to sit down, refilling his own glass.

“Well… we wouldn’t want you choking with your mouth full. Unless, you are into that.” Sousuke’s fingers skimmed over his glass.

Rin opened his mouth and snapped it shut. “I’m not talking to you.”

Sousuke shifted his weight, “Yeah, you’re more into visual stimulant.”

 

“I’ll give you that one, but I am not divulging all my kinks to you.” 

“If you say so.” Sousuke stood again carrying the bottle and his glass towards the porch. “But my money says you will.”

Rin followed him outside. “Cocky bastard. So self-assured, aren’t you?”

They padded out to the deck where Makoto was staring out into the night. “I am. Have you seen what I do for a living? Do you not know Makoto?” 

Makoto turned his attention away from the vast ocean. “What are we talking about?”

“Rin’s kinks, well, he thinks we aren’t going to find out.”

Makoto’s eyes got an impish glint. “Oh? He doesn’t want to tell us?” Closing the distance between him and the smaller man, he invaded Rin ‘s personal space. One hand coming to rest on his slim waist, the other threaded through the strands of red hair at the base of his skull. “We have ways of making you talk, Rin.” He tugged just enough to make Rin gasp.

“There’s one.”

Rin cheeks burned. “Ok, so? Who doesn’t like having their hair pulled?” He tried to combat.

“He’s got a point.” Sousuke agreed.

Makoto dragged his fingers along Rin’s pale neck resting at the base of his throat. He pressed lightly watching Rin’s expression. Crimson eyes hooded slightly. “Hmm, unfortunately, this one’s not for me.” Makoto didn’t like breathe play. It’s not that he couldn’t calculated exactly how my much pressure to apply and for how long, it was the caregiver in him that prevented him from putting anyone in harm’s way. He released Rin, running his hand down his chest before stepping back.

“I bet he likes to be spanked.” Sou said as he rolled his neck. 

Makoto had turned away but looked back at Rin, raising a brow at Rin’s wide eyes. “Hm.”

“What? Not gonna pass judgement on that one?” Rin snarked when Makoto went to Sousuke’s side and began rubbing the tension in his neck.

“So, you like to be disciplined.” Makoto shrugged nonchalantly. “I know I didn’t spank you, since it’s not in my programing as a guardian.” Sousuke moaned when his thumbs pressed at the base of his skull. “Do you like to be tied down?”

Rin had to admit he was curious about the other two. “Not really, do you?”

“No, but Sou does.”

“Really?”

Sousuke had his head tilted down, but his teal eyes found Rin’s. “I’m in a position of power all day. It’s nice when someone else takes control for a while.”

Makoto finished his work on Sousuke’s neck, “I want to go into the ocean.” He glided from behind Sousuke and headed down the beach.

Sousuke’s gaze was on his retreating form. “Makoto has a daddy kink.” He said absently. Stripping his shirt, heading after his android. “Bring the bottle, Rin.”

Rin brought the bottle to his lips taking a hefty swig as his feet followed after them. What the hell was he getting into?

The android began to strip as he got closer to the water leaving a trail of clothing behind him. He giggled when the waves lapped at his feet. The water was just warm enough to be enjoyable. He wadded out until the water came to his waist. Turning, he smiled brightly at Sousuke and Rin. The moon playing off his flawless skin as the waves gently caressed his body. The ethereal image of his lover had Sousuke striping down leaving the redhead standing behind in ankle deep water. 

“Do we need to come back to get you?” Sousuke asked, then used his own words against him. “Don’t pussy out, Rin. Get in the water.”

Rin narrowed his eyes and walked back up the beach, quickly shucking his clothes. Taking a few healthy gulps from the discarded liquor bottle, he wadded back out into the ocean. Sousuke and Makoto had gone further out. The smile never left the android’s face. Rin couldn’t help but smile. Makoto let the waves crash over him laughing with genuine delight. 

Sousuke treaded water next to Rin. “You’d think it was his first time in the ocean.”

Rin smiled thoughtfully. “It is actually. We were never allowed to go very far out into the water. Mom was leery of riptides. Makoto was given strict instruction not to let us out of his sight and in no more than a foot of water when we were at the beach.”

“I’ve never seen him so carefree.” Sousuke beamed affectionately. He thought for a moment, his smile slipped. “Do you think he wants to be a guardian?” 

“Yeah, it’s what he was designed for.” Rin answered.

“But do you think he wants to do it?” Sousuke swam back until his feet touched the sand.

Rin followed. “Of course, he does. He has free will, Sou. He chooses to be a guardian because it’s his choice. He can actually do whatever he wants.”

“I get that, but he’s programed to be a caregiver.”

“Doesn’t matter. He’s sentient.” Rin clapping Sousuke on the shoulder. “Stop with the self-doubt bullshit and enjoy the moment damn it.” 

They looked back to the last place Makoto was. “Where’d he go?”

Both looked around and then down when they felt something brush their legs. The water was clear blue during the day but even with the moonlight, it was still difficult to see. Rin shrieked and jumped into Sousuke’s personal space. “Something just bit me!”

Sousuke laughed at Rin’s reaction even though it was clear there was something in the water and Makoto was still missing. “Laugh it up asshole! Wait til it bites you in the ass.”

The taller man was about to retort until he felt something skim his inner thigh. His eyes went comically wide. “Rin, where are your hands?”

Rin held both hands up quickly. “I told you.”

Glowing green orbs peered up at Sousuke as two hands splayed up over his abdomen. Relaxing slightly, he flinched when Makoto nipped at his hip. Rin didn’t seem to notice, too busy searching the water around him. He smirked as Makoto pushed away and circled behind them. “I heard once that orca’s like to befriend their prey to lull them into a false sense of security before they attack them.” 

Rin looked up at Sousuke like he was the simplest man on earth. “The water is too shallow, we would see a damn killer wha—“ Rin shrieked again as Makoto grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him under.

Sousuke burst out laughing when Rin surfaced sputtering for air. Makoto’s playful eyes appeared just about the water. “Makoto! What the fuck?!” He splashed water in his direction. “You scared the shit out of me!” It was Makoto’s turn to come up giggling. “That’s not funny dammit!” 

The android swam up to Rin quickly brushing a chaste kiss to his pouty lips. “I’m sorry.” He so wasn’t. Bumping their noses together, playful glowing eyes locked with crimson. “Forgive me?” He pressed their lips together again. Lithe fingers skirted across his ribs.

“I guess.” Rin grudgingly mumbled. Makoto surged forward firmly pressing their lips together before leaving Rin to chase after him. His tongue darted out quick to flick Rin’s upper lip before swimming backwards and diving under the water again. 

“Looks like he took his kiss back.” Sousuke said and leaned back into the water to get his hair off his face.

“His eyes were glowing.”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be a good night.” Sousuke wadded out further until he was sure Rin wouldn’t be able to touch the bottom. “Come here, Rin.” 

Rin treaded water as he came closer. Sousuke wrapped his arm around his waist and hoisted him up. Rin’s arms instantly went around his neck. He let Sousuke support his weight, legs still dangling free. He could feel their breath slowly sync through the heaving of their chest. Their half hard members pressed between them. 

Sousuke tucked a lock of hair behind Rin’s ear. Makoto made his presence known to Sousuke as he trailed his hands over the taunt muscles of his back, occasionally biting at the flesh here and there.

“Who was your first crush?” Sousuke asked in a hushed tone. He was distracted by the android at his back, but his attention remained on Rin.

“What a silly question to ask.” Rin’s eyes darted to Sousuke’s lips. He felt Makoto’s finger tips brush his arms as they played over Sousuke’s skin. “You were.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah. I was home schooled remember? Makoto was my teacher. When we met in swim class,” Rin played with the short hair at the back of his neck,” I thought you had the prettiest eyes, like tropical waters.” 

“Then why were you always getting me in trouble?”

Rin shrugged. “You were my best friend. My only friend.” Rin’s breath was heated against Sousuke’s lips. “Damn you got hot.”

“You’re still just as pretty as you were back then.” Sousuke ran his thumb against Rin’s lower lip. “Who was your second crush?”

“That one is obvious.” Rin’s eyes met Makoto’s as they appeared over Sousuke’s shoulder. “Home schooled, remember?”

Makoto and Rin studied each other. Makoto ran his tongue over the scar on the back of Sousuke shoulder before pressing his lips to it. His eyes remained on Rin. “Kiss him.” He licked a path to the juncture of Sousuke’s neck. A breathy exhale leaving his parted lips.

Rin wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist before diving into his waiting mouth. Sousuke’s grip tightened around Rin as he let him take charge. Like with all things Rin did, he kissed with passion. Pushing and pulling like the tide, surging and retreating, leaving you wanting more.

And those damn teeth. Pain with a hint of danger. Biting just hard enough to make it pleasurable. Sousuke grabbed a handful of red hair wrenching his head back to attack his pale throat. Rin gasped loudly.

“Marks?”

“Don’t care.” Rin moaned when Sousuke bit into the side of his neck.

Makoto giggled from behind them. “I think you found another one.”

Rin’s hand went to the android’s neck to bring him closer. “Makoto.”

Makoto obliged and leaned over Sousuke’s broad shoulder to connect their lips. It was light and tender, a vast contrast to how Sousuke bit and sucked at his neck. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. More heat. More hands. More teeth. More friction. More. More. More.

Makoto parted and tugged them towards the shore. “We should go inside. I like the taste of salt on your lips, but I want to taste the real you.” Sousuke and Rin groaned at his words as they waded in.

“Put me down?” Rin breathed and licked a strip up along the column of Sousuke’s neck.

“I got you.” Strong arms hoisted him a little higher.

Makoto gathered their clothes and the bottle along the way. “Shower?”

“Quickly.” Rin muttered, crimson eyes peaked over one tanned muscular shoulder before biting into it. Makoto’s eyes glowed a little brighter at the hiss Sousuke made and the slap of his hand against Rin’s ass.

“Mark’s below the collar line, Rin.” Makoto purred, a slight sashay in his walk.

Rin grinned deviously. “Noted.”

Per Rin’s request, the shower was short. Just enough to wash the salt from their bodies. Haphazardly drying themselves, a childish grin flashed across Rin’s face as Sousuke walk ahead of them into the bedroom. Makoto gave a warning, “Rin.” It was ignored as the towel in his hand snapped out to catch Sousuke in the ass.

The latter flinched, rounding on Rin faster than he anticipated. He back peddled into the solid mass behind him. “Naughty boy, RinRin.” Makoto purred in his ear. Sousuke grasped Rin’s wrist and flung him onto the bed like he weighed nothing. It sent a thrill straight through his body. He watched as Makoto whispered in Sousuke’s ear. The dark-haired man nodding. Rin scooted up the bed as Sousuke crawled up over him, the hand lightly at his throat stopped him and he went slack. Teal eyes dilated at the power handed to him. 

“You like to play dangerously, Rin.” Those words were whispered hotly against his ear. He hissed as blunt teeth dragged down his lobe. The hand at his neck snaked under his head and fisted in his hair. Sousuke yanked hard exposing the column of pale flesh begging to be marked. Rin whined as Sousuke’s teeth sank into the side of his neck. He sucked up a bruising mark as Rin’s hand came to rest on his bicep. “Sou.”

Light nibbles and soft licks traveled down his throat to his collarbone. Rin’s hips bucked up into the empty air, Sousuke still hovering over him. His warm hand pinning Rin’s hip to the bed, making his skin tingle at the contact. 

“Sou, stop teasing and touch me, dammit.” Rin groused. Sousuke silenced Rin as he put his full weight on him, kissing him fervently. Rin tangled his hands in Sousuke’s hair anchoring him in place as his hips surge up, instigating him to reciprocate. The slow roll of his hips warred with the thirst of his kiss. 

When he pulled back, he moved away completely leaving Rin dazed and frustrated. “Didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Sousuke smirked down at him. He leaned up against the headboard, lifting Rin and positioning him between his legs, pressing him back against his chest. Sousuke’s hands roamed purposefully over Rin’s stomach and sides.

Cerise eyes fell to the vision standing at the end of the bed. Radiant green orbs pinned him against Sousuke’s chest. One hand flat against his stomach, the other languidly stroking his rigid length.

Warm breath caressed his skin, deep voice in his ear, “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Rin nodded. “You want to touch him, don’t you?” Rin nodded again, his hand twitched with anticipation. Sousuke kissed along his neck. His warm hand traveled over Rin’s hip and down his thigh, leaving fire in its wake. Sliding his hand to his inner thigh, he pressed lightly. Rin reflex rolled his hips up, a tiny moan leaving his parted lips. “So sensitive.” Sousuke murmured into his skin and pushed his leg open as an invitation.

Makoto purposefully slunk up the bed until he sat between Rin’s legs. Both shuttered at the chill of icy fingertips on their skin. Makoto made no apologies. “You two are breathtaking together. Such a contrast of beauty and masculinity. Your skin so radiant and lush. So perfect.” Makoto spoke loud enough to be heard. His tone pitched low and breathy to ensnare his audience. He let his fingers run higher up their legs. Rin writhed under his touch. Sousuke hummed, leaning his head back to watch his lovers.

Rin would normally be embarrassed at how his chest was already heaving with expectation or at the flush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. Makoto was toying with him as he reached past him to brush his thumb over Sousuke’s lips. His other hand lingered on Rin’s hip, thumbing the bone languidly. He was certain it was the same motion he used against Sousuke’s lip, until that thumb was bitten. The corner of Makoto’s mouth turned up, clearly pleased. 

Returning his attention back to Rin. “Hey there, pretty thing.” He muttered. The look in the android’s eyes took on a slight predatory stare.

Rin wet his lips, “Makoto.” He couldn’t help the needy waiver in his voice. His fingers still itched with the eagerness to touch his beautiful synthetic skin. 

“Go on, Rin.” The words rumbled against his back.

Rin lifted his hands to touch when Makoto crashed their lips together. Rin opened immediately, impatient to taste Makoto on his tongue again. His hands covetously took in the contours of the android’s abdomen, feeling the plates contract under the warmth of his skin. Rin let his head fall back against Sousuke’s chest as Makoto kissed him deeply.

Makoto guided one of Rin’s hand over his stomach and up his chest. Pale fingers grazed his nipple as it came to rest over his core. Rin swallowed the moan that left Makoto’s mouth. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the pulse thrumming against his palm.

A quivering keen slipped from Rin’s throat as Makoto nipped his bottom lip. They hadn’t even touched him and already he was achingly hard. Makoto released his lip, brilliant green eyes bore into him and he couldn’t look away. 

The large hand his waist kept him grounded, the other caressed Makoto’s cheek as he leaned into the touch. “Captivating, isn’t he?” Rin nodded numbly.

Since he couldn’t move up, Rin undulated back into the man behind him. A soft gasp sounded beside his ear. Sousuke’s desire pressed full and thick against his lower back. “Fuck, I want you inside me.” Rin gripped the hand at his waist not breaking eye contact with Makoto, until Sousuke’s hand moved from the android’s cheek to olive brown hair, bringing Makoto higher to take his mouth properly.

Rin scattered kisses across the skin presented him. Licking at Makoto’s collarbone, sucking and nipping at his shoulder. Cool fingers trailed over the plains of Rin’s abdomen, to the dips of his ribs, finally back down to ghost frigid fingertips over his throbbing length. Rin arched up seeking more contact, grasping Makoto’s hip when it wasn’t met. 

He wanted Makoto’s attention back on him. Sharp teeth sank into the android’s pectoral. Makoto tore his mouth away from his lover, gasping, not so much in pain, but out of shock and arousal. Sousuke pursed his lips together, a devious smirk lifted the corner. ‘Get him.’

He wanted Makoto’s attention, well, now he had it. He flattened his hand in the center of Rin’s chest and stood up on his knees. Voracious eyes glimmered down at him. “Greedy little boy, did I not teach you how to share?” That tone had Sousuke moaning and digging his fingers into Rin’s hip. Hissing, he pushed up into his grip. 

Makoto took Rin’s wrists pinning them to the headboard. Leaning down, he kissed Sousuke soundly, prompting him to rut against Rin’s lower back. He brought Rin’s arms down and clasp his hands behind Sousuke’s neck.

He leveled with Rin, close enough he could feel the android’s breath on his face. “You do not get to move your hands. Greedy, selfish boys don’t get to touch.” Rin whimpered as he heard a whispered “fuck” from behind.

Thus, began his hour of relentless teasing that had Rin mindless with heady desire. Sousuke, that bastard, was allowed to touch. He rolled Rin’s nipples between his fingers and scratched blunt nails across his chest as Makoto marked his pale skin from one hipbone to the other. Rin squirmed beautifully, mewled his frustration.

Hooking Rin’s legs over Sousuke’s gave Makoto easier access to make him come undone. Rin panted as he watched the android stroke himself slowly, just enough to take the edge off. Rin’s cock lay flush against his stomach untouched. Tiny beads of fluid smeared against his skin.

Sousuke was familiar with Makoto’s teasing and was able to withstand it more than his counterpart, but even this was starting to affect him. “Damn, Mako.”

“Bend your knees, Sou.” Sousuke pressed his feet flat on the bed bending his knees enough to spread Rin even further. “Does it hurt, RinRin?”

“He’s flexible, Mako.” Sousuke breathed against his ear, licking the outer shell. “Right, Rin?” 

“Oh my God, just fucking touch me already, please.” Rin whined. He wasn’t above begging. His fingers flexed as they tugged at Sousuke’s hair.

Makoto settled between their legs. “So pretty.” He murmured as he pressed his lips to Rin’s creamy thigh, then bit down. Rin shouted and jumped as Makoto made his way to the juncture of his inner thigh, littering his skin with red teeth marks.

Rin whimpered at the press of Makoto’s lips to his cock, mouthing along his length between quick licks. Makoto lapped the clear bead that threatened to spill down his length before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Rin threw his head back against Sousuke’s shoulder and arched forward. “Fuck—Mako—fuck.” The android set a continuous rhythm of firm suction and sumptuous licks.

Rin writhed in Sousuke’s lap. His hands restless at the nape of his neck, clenching in his hair. Sousuke had no pity on him. Setting his skin on fire with every sweep of his hands over his skin, his mouth at the side of his neck. Sousuke pushed Makoto’s hair away from his face. Those sinful green eyes glowing back up at him as he continued to work Rin’s length. 

“Look so good, Mako. So good with Rin’s cock in your mouth.” Rin whined and Makoto turned his gazed on him. The blush on Rin’s cheeks rapidly spread down his neck. “Want to see his come on your lips, taste it when I fuck my tongue into your mouth.” Makoto moaned around Rin, taking him all the way in, holding him for a beat before coming back up. Rin gasped the android’s name. “You like that, Rin? Makoto taking you all the way in. You want to feel your cock slide down his throat when you come? Or do you want to paint his pretty face?”

“Sousuke—“ 

“Come on, Rin. The sooner you let go, the sooner you can touch him.” Sousuke murmured behind his ear.

Makoto bobbed his head faster as Rin’s pants became shallow. Sousuke’s hand tightened in his hair and he let his eyes closed. Pressing two fingers under Rin’s sac, he took him in fully and swallowed around him. Crimson eyes shot open, mouth hung open in a silent scream as Rin arched, spilling into the heat around him.

Makoto swallowed his offering, licking his lips as Sousuke tugged him up gently by the hair to connect their mouths. A low growl emitted from his throat at the taste of Rin on his tongue. Not being able to taste Makoto, he savored Rin’s heady flavor. Removing the hands from around his neck he placed them over Makoto’s shoulders.

Rin latched on as he felt himself being shifted. He would never underestimate Sousuke’s strength after their little tryst again. Sousuke swiftly manhandled the both of them as he surged forward putting Makoto on his back with Rin sandwiched between them. 

“Rin, touch me.” Makoto pleaded. He felt Sousuke behind him lean over the side of the bed. Rin shifted up on his knees and reach for Makoto’s neglected length. Deft fingers played over the head, down the shaft, until he cupped him firmly in his hand. Rin’s mouth went dry as Makoto arched up into him. His eyes hooded, lips parted. Wrapping his fingers around him and giving a few experimental strokes, he twisted his wrist on the way down. “Just like that.”

Makoto cupped Rin’s face bringing him down to hungrily devour his open mouth. Sousuke’s strong hands ran firm over the pale skin on his back and down his sides. Rin gasped into Makoto’s mouth as one slick digit rubbed, then pressed pasted his entrance. Sousuke gave him a minute to adjust to the intrusion before moving.

Rin broke the kiss on a gasp. Head hung so the fringe of his hair tickled Makoto’s forehead. His eyes closed, soft pants fanning over the android’s face. “Okay, Rin?” Makoto asked as he brushed his hair back and tucked it behind his ear. 

Lidded rubies peered down at him, “Yeah.” He bit his lower lip as Sousuke twisted his finger. “More, Sou.” Slicking the second digit, he slowly pressed it in with the first. Moaning, Rin rested his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder. The android continued to card his fingers soothingly through burgundy locks. His eyes connected with Sousuke’s over Rin’s shoulder. Rin loudly gasped a broken sob into his shoulder as long fingers found what he was searching for. ‘Do it again,’ he mouthed. A devious grin spread across Sousuke’s face as he stroked his fingers over the sacred spot again. Rin cried out and bucked back into his hand.

“So needy, RinRin.” Makoto murmured into his hair. He wrapped his hand around the pale fingers that held his forgotten length, moving them languidly together. 

Sousuke worked in a third, his cock twitched at the thought of being enveloped in Rin’s tight heat. Rin whined as Makoto whispered in his ear. Those electric eyes never leaving him, fueling his desire. A sound he didn’t even recognize, escaped when Makoto mouthed, ‘I want to fuck you’. 

‘I’d love that’. 

Sousuke looked down to where Rin now took his fingers with ease. He smacked his ass, watching him contract around the digits. A moan and a hiss was his response as Rin squeezed Makoto and bit into his neck.

“You ready, RinRin?” Sousuke’s fingers twisted as he added more lube and Rin wailed. “Ready for him to fuck you like he fucks me?” Rin nodded furiously. Makoto pushed him back by the shoulders so he was now on all fours. Sousuke’s hand running up his side and down his back. “Tell him, Rin, tell him you need his cock inside you.”

“Such a filthy mouth, Makoto.” Sousuke said as he pressed into Rin’s spot again and he shuddered. “I’ll be fucking that later.”

“I look forward to it.” Makoto took Rin’s flush face in his hands. “Tell him what you want, pretty.”

“Sou-suke,” Rin paused, releasing a shaky breath. “Sousuke, I want you to fuck me.” He pushed back and wriggled his hips, giving another shaken breath. “Give it to me Sou, come on.”

He almost cried out at the emptiness when Sousuke removed his fingers. Rin wouldn’t have to wait long, he knew he would be filled with something much better. However, patience was not his strong suit. He almost—almost, sobbed as Sousuke took his damn sweet time rubbing lube over his cock. Makoto scooted back into a sitting position and Rin had a pang of abandonment run through him until he felt Sousuke’s hand on the small of his back, the head of his cock pressed against his entrance.

The burn was fantastic, skirting the edge of pain, but welcome. Sousuke moved slowly, his hands soothing over Rin’s taut skin. Makoto’s praise and fingers carding though his hair helped distract him. 

“You are doing so well, Rin.” He leaned into Makoto’s touch. Cool fingers felt so good against his heated skin.

Sousuke finally bottomed out, releasing a measured breath at the tightness around him. “Rin?”

“I’m ok. Give me a sec.” Rin closed his eyes and focused on relaxing. Sousuke’s touch was light against his thighs and waist. Aside from his hands, he remained stock still.

“Look at him, Rin.” Makoto’s voice made him open his eyes. Those gleaming orbs fixated on Sousuke. “Look how patiently he waits for you, when he wants nothing more than to pound you into the mattress.”

Rin gazed over his shoulder. Sousuke’s eyes were closed, a small crease between his brow marked his concentration. He breathed slowly through slightly parted lips. Rin couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

“You feel his cock stretching you open, throbbing inside you. Waiting to turn you into a whimpering orgasmic mess.”

Rin clenched around him. Sousuke sucked in a hissed breath, “Makoto,” his voice a low rumble, “you are not helping.” A tremor ran through the android. Sousuke’s hands came to rest at Rin’s slim hips. Rin squeezed around him again. His grip tightened. Makoto giggled softly. “You do not want to play with me right now.”

“No, I think I want you to move.” Rin challenged. Sousuke pulled out halfway before slowly pushing back in. Both moaned at the drag of his cock. “I’m okay, just—move faster.”

Makoto smirked, “So demanding.”

“Yeah, well so are yooo—ooohh, my, God.” Rin groaned as Sousuke began a relentless pace. Makoto ran his hands over his arms and down his back as Rin fisted the sheets. He wasn’t going to last very long. Sousuke felt so good, but Rin always had to push boundaries. “Harder, Sou.”

Sousuke spread his knees further apart thrusting harder. “Fuck!” Rin curses soon turned into high pitched whines. His arms buckled and he rested his head across them. 

“So tight, Rin.” Sousuke press his thumb at the top of Rin’s entrance watching how easily he took him. Rin moaned erratically. “So good.”

Makoto adjusted Rin so his arms were around his neck, sweat slicked forehead resting against his collarbone. He acted as Rin’s anchor as Sousuke pounded into his tight heat. He was so close, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. “It’s ok, Rin. We have all week.” Rin keened his name as Sousuke fucked him harder, the snap of his hips jarring him against Makoto’s chest. Icy fingers sent an involuntary shiver through him. Sousuke’s rhythm stuttered and he cursed as Rin clenched around him again.

“Come on, Rin.” So damn stubborn. “Is Mako going to have to tell you how pretty you are?” Sweat dripped down his temple. He was not going to come before Rin, but dammit, he was making it difficult. “Maybe tell you you’re—shit—a good boy.”

Rin moaned obscenely loud, his fingers tightening in Makoto’s hair. Sousuke slapped his ass, a mistake on his part. “Fuck, Makoto, tell him he’s a good boy.”

Makoto dropped his voice an octave. “RinRin, you’ve been so good for us. You take Sousuke’s cock so well.” Rin gasped as Makoto began pumping his length. “Be a good boy and come for us, Rin.” Rin let go with a shout as he painted the android’s hand and sheets below. Sousuke fucked him through his orgasm, stopping before he became over sensitive. 

Rin reached back and grabbed his wrist. “Don’t stop.” He rasped, “Finish it, Sou.” 

Makoto whispered. “Such a greedy boy.” It didn’t take but a few more strokes before Sousuke came with Rin’s name on his lips.

Both men lay in a heap of tangled limbs trying to catch their breath. Rin batted lazily at Sousuke’s arm, “Ugh, your sweaty.”

“Prissy.” Sousuke rolled onto his back. “That’s what happens when you’re the one doing all the work.” He chuckled trying to dodge Rin’s hand.

Makoto, ever the caregiver, had gone to retrieve a couple of water bottles and a damp rag. Handing the bottles off, he began wiping Rin down.

“Makoto,” Rin stilled his hand. “What about you?”

“I can wait.” The glow in his eyes had died down, as well as his erection. “Spread your legs for me.” Rin prayed it wouldn’t be the last time he heard Makoto say those words.

Sousuke took a drink from his bottle, “He’s just biding his time. I told you he’s insatiable. Just wait.” He stretched his arms above his head, grunting when the android slapped his stomach.

“Stop telling stories on me.” Makoto muttered. Rin snickered and tried to stifle a yawn. Makoto arranged Rin in a comfortable position, after he tended to him, laying down next to him. He laced his fingers with Sousuke’s over Rin’s hip. “Rest, Rin.”

Sousuke’s deep timber mocked him, “While you still can.”

Makoto pinched his hand. “Be nice.” 

Sousuke let out a breathy laugh behind him. Rin smiled and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the day’s activities and the quiet murmur of their voices. When he woke, it was to hushed curses and low moans. The sound of skin on skin echoed loudly in the quiet room. 

Makoto had Sousuke pinned to the glass wall, one hand at his hip, pulling him back as he thrust forward. The other, gripping the hand pressed against the partition. Sousuke rested his forehead against the cool glass. Condensation collected where his heated breath hit the pane in quick puffs. His eyes were closed and it looked like it took everything he had to keep his moans of pleasure at a hushed tone.

Rin was content with just watching. The voyeur in him already pulling at his arousal. Those piercing neon eyes connected with his reflection in the glass. 

“Sousuke, don’t hold back. He’s awake.” Makoto adjusted his stance slightly before increasing the strength of his thrusts. An uncontrolled cry of the android’s name left Sousuke as his prostate was assaulted head on without mercy. He gripped the hand at his hip tightly.

Rin was once again mesmerized by the sight before him. The pure look of wanton desire painted Sousuke’s features, even with nothing more than the night sky highlighting them. Slurred curses mingled with the incoherent, fragmented, sentences spilling from his lips. Rin didn’t have the capacity to understand the garbled words, however, Makoto did.

Pulling out he swiftly turned Sousuke around and lifted him up, before slamming back into him. Sousuke wrapped around him, holding on for dear life, as he was fucked senseless. His whimpers and gasps were muffled by the android’s shoulder.

Makoto seized him by the hair jerking his head back. “Let him see you.”

Rin couldn’t stop the orgasm or the sounds that shook him as those coveting teal eyes landed on him. Sousuke gasped out his name and Makoto fucked into him harder. He clung tighter to Makoto as he watched Rin come untouched.

“Come on, Sou. Let me feel you.” Makoto muttered into his neck. 

Sousuke’s arm came up around Makoto’s head, hand tightening in his hair, as he pressed him closer. “M-m-mako—oh fuck—fuck!” Sousuke’s breathy moan sent a shudder through Rin as he watched those exotic azure eyes roll back in his head. Locking up around Makoto, a broken moan escaped Sousuke as he painted their stomachs.

Makoto spoke softly into Sousuke’s ear, petting his damp hair. His body occasionally spasmed, but for the most part the larger man was limp in his arms. He kissed Sousuke everywhere he could reach. Walking him back to the bed, Makoto gently laid him down, cleaned him up and whispered his ‘I love you’s’. Sousuke was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Shimmering jade turned their attention to Rin as he continued to watch them. ‘Oh, shit.’ Garnet eyes went wide as he skittered away. Makoto grabbed him by his ankle and yanked him towards the edge of the bed. “Where are you going, pretty?” That voracious spark in his eyes again. “You’re next.”

Rin instinctively spread himself invitingly as Makoto nudged his legs apart with his knee. “Think you can come again for me?” He crawled over him, his fingertips trailing over Rin’s skin unabashedly.

Rin’s arms circled his neck. “I will certainly try.” 

“Not too tired?” Rin heard the telltale sound of a cap popping and shook his head. “Not too sore?”

“Not yet.” 

Makoto lined up with his entrance, gliding in easily, still stretched from earlier. Rin moaned quietly when Makoto seated himself completely.

“Good.” Makoto gave a shallow prod. “Your first instinct to run was probably the right one.” He pulled back and thrust harder. Rin gasped sharply. “Greedy boy, so eager to take what we give you.” Makoto hitched Rin’s thigh up so his legs hooked around his back. Rin crossed his ankles. “How do you want it?”

A breathy laugh escaped Rin, “You’re giving me an option?” 

“I thought I would, yeah.” Makoto nipped at Rin’s jaw.

“Hard and Deep.”

Grabbing a pillow, he positioned it under Rin’s hips. Flexible or not, he didn’t want to hurt him. Leaning over Rin, he began methodically pounding into his velvety heat. The bed shook with every jarring thrust. Rin bit his lips quieting his cries. He glanced over at Sousuke’s form, still passed out. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“He’ll sleep through it.” Makoto moved Rin’s pale legs to his shoulders. “I must not be doing this right if you are still able to worry about Sousuke.”

Rin opened his mouth to protest when Makoto slammed into him with such force it took his breath. Every gasping inhale was forced back out with each deep penetration. Makoto watched with a certain intensity as Rin’s eyes glazed over, jaw hanging slack. Rin leaked clear fluid onto his stomach. When it looked like he was on the verge of passing out, Makoto would lean back allowing him to catch his breath again. Keeping contact while grinding deep inside him.

Makoto pawed at every inch of Rin he could reach, keeping him present in the moment. His touch like electricity racing over his skin. When Rin was able to wheeze his name, he curved over him and began his fanatical thrusts again. 

Rin released a broken moan at the realization of what Makoto was doing. The thrill of it had him grasping onto the arms stationed on either side of his head. Makoto had found a way to play into one of his kinks without laying hands on him. He was simply fucking the breath out of him.

How deliciously sinful.

Makoto had done this twice more. Taking him to the edge, holding him there, and then slowly bringing him back down. He could feel that urge, that tightness in his stomach, tugging at him. He need to come. He needed Makoto to come first. Damn, he was greedy. Whatever. He didn’t care. He pushed at Makoto’s arms. “Let me ride you.”

Makoto rolled them with ease, tossing the pillow to the floor. Rin adjusted his position, swiveling his hips and grinding down on Makoto’s length. He stretched him just right, filling him so perfectly. He leaned back, hands braced on Makoto’s thighs, rocking down again. Groaning loudly, he threw his head back, missing how the android bit his lip to keep his composure. Makoto gripped his thighs, thumbs caressing the pale muscle under his hands. “Rin.”

Rin’s head snapped up, his eyes locked onto Makoto’s. Fierce determination mingling with wanton desire played over his sharp features. Pressing his hands firmly against Makoto’s stomach, he shifted his weight. “Makoto, I’m not going to last much longer. I need you to come before I do. I need to see you.”

Makoto nodded swiftly, his hands going to Rin’s hips. He gasped as Rin squeezed him. “R-rin, please move.” Makoto’s resilience was nearing its end. “I want to come for you.”

Makoto whined as Rin rode him with abandon. His pants coming out in short puffs, he was so close. His fingers tightened against Rin’s waist, fighting the urge to take control again.

“Heard you had a daddy kink, Mako.” Rin’s voice wavered as he picked up the pace. His hair falling into his face as he bounced in Makoto’s lap. “And you say I’m the naughty boy.”

The android keened and thrust up into Rin causing the latter to cry out. “You like it when your daddy has his thick cock buried deep in your ass?”

“Rin—“ Makoto’s mewling whimpers filled the air.

“Call his name, Mako.” Sweat glistened over Rin’s heated skin. “I want him to see me fuck myself on his naughty boy’s cock.”

“Rin!”

“Makoto—do it! Call his name!” Rin gritted his teeth as Makoto drove up into him again.

“Sou—Sousuke—“ Makoto simpered.

“Louder!” Rin growled. “Fuck, wake his ass up!”

“Sousuke!” Makoto couldn’t help the involuntary thrust up into Rin as he slammed back down on him. “Sou—daddy!” Sousuke stirred. “Daddy, oh, fuck—look at me—Sousuke!”

Sousuke opened his blurry eyes and focused on Makoto’s fucked out gaze. Blinking, he stared up at Rin and then back down at Makoto.

“Come on Makoto—come for me while he watches.” Rin couldn’t hold off any longer. A choked moan pushed past his gritted his teeth, his release shuddering through him. Exhaustion pulled at him as he continued to drop himself down Makoto’s length. 

Sousuke reached out, brushing his thumb over Makoto’s lower lip. His voice still gravely, “Come for Rin, baby.” Makoto arched and gripped Rin’s waist holding him in place. A piercing, almost electronic, whine escaped his parted lips. Going limp, his hands fell to the side and his breathing shallowed. The luminescence fading from his eyes as they gradually began to close.

Rin panted wildly, his eyes going wide. Sousuke chuckled, sleep laced his laughter. “He’s fine. You put him in hibernation mode.” He turned on his side facing them, getting comfortable again. “Scared the shit out of me the first time it happened.”

Rin nodded a sigh of relief as he rolled off the ‘sleeping’ android and promptly passed the hell out.

The rest of the week was a sex induced haze. Rin was sore in places he didn’t know existed, but he seriously couldn’t complain. His skin was littered with fingerprints and bitemarks. He couldn’t be happier.

Makoto made sure there were well taken care of in all aspects of the word. Sousuke and Rin had even managed to gang up on him a time or two. That was something he most definitely would never forget.

Sousuke lay sprawled out on the bed lightly dozing. His body also marred with the signs of their adventurous vacation. Rin sat on the edge of the mattress, covers loosely gathered around his waist. A pleasant ache thrummed through his body. His tired gaze rested on the android bathing in the shower. Enthralled as Makoto lathered body wash over his flawless synthetic skin.

Strong arms loosely draped around his waist. Sousuke’s pointy chin came to rest on his shoulder. His sleepy eyes roaming over Makoto. “He loves the way the shower feels against his skin. Would probably spend hours in there if he could. Almost as bad as Haru.” Makoto let the water hit him in the face. He pushed his hair back as the water cascaded over him, the suds washing down the lines of his mechanical form. “God, I love him, Rin.”

Rin resting his head against Sousuke’s hair. “What’s not to love.”

“Thank you for sharing this with us.”

“Thanks for letting me be a part of it.”

Sousuke yawned, “Come back to bed.”

“Only if we’re are actually going to sleep this time.” Rin rubbed his eye.

“Mmhmm, only sleep.” Sousuke disentangled himself only to reattach after Rin got comfortable. They were both snoring lightly by the time Makoto finished his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a beast of burden. it was frustrating to write bc i was so torn with what it was the readers wanted and what i wanted. i would like to give a shout out to KonekoHime for helping me get my thoughts together and for all the amazing encouragement. You rock!! 
> 
> if you read it and it was what you wanted, thank you for reading please comment.
> 
> if it wasnt what you wanted, you were warned. please do not leave any hate messages.
> 
> thanks again guys


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regular scheduled program...

“And then what happened?” Makoto leaned in closer to hear what the child had to say. He was sitting outside Yamazaki-san house peeling a tangerine and handing the pieces to Haru. They sat on the back porch as Haru recanted his story abut the dolphins.

“Then I got to feed them. They eat a lot of fish. Like me. They did tricks and made a ‘phht’ sound with their blow holes. I got to swim with them and had one pull me around. I held onto it’s dorsal fin. They can go really fast.” Haru rambled, getting as much of his story out as he could before Makoto had to leave again. They knew he wasn’t supposed to visit, but Makoto just couldn’t help it. “And we are going again today.” Haru beamed brightly.

Makoto matched his smile with a soft giggle. “I am very excited for you. Are you being good for Oji-chan? Helping him when he needs it?” 

Haru nodded and stuffed another piece of fruit in his mouth. “We take breaks when Oji-chan needs to sit down. I help him clean up around the house.”

“Good boy. Don’t forget sunscreen when you go out today. Your nose is getting a little pink.” Makoto wrapped up the peels. “I should get back.”

“You might as well stay, Makoto. You’ve been caught now.” Mr. Yamazaki slides the porch door open. “You can make breakfast.” 

“Busted.” Haru muttered.

“It would seem so.” Makoto stood and bowed. “Good morning, Yamazaki-san. I apologize for intruding on your time with Haru-chan.”

The elder hummed. “This is the third time this week, young man.” He turned and hobbled back inside.

“You knew?”

“Just couldn’t stay away, huh?” He used the furniture to help stabilize him on the way to the kitchen. “You are a good provider.” 

Makoto offered his assistance allowing him to hold his arm as he wandered around the kitchen. “Thank you. I care deeply for Haruka. Please sit down. What would you like?”

Makoto guided him to a chair. “Tea please. Whatever you are making will be fine.” The android quickly prepared the tea and poured a glass of juice for Haru. Placing the cup in front of the patriarch, he bowed again and resumed the food preparation.

Makoto, stop with bowing.” He took a sip from the warm cup. “Does Sousuke know you’re here?”

“No. He and Rin had a rough night.”

“Did they have a fight?”

“No.” Makoto chuckled. “They went out drinking last night, and now are suffering the consequences.”

“Ah, I see. Did you go with them?” The elder shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. Makoto nodded. “Good. It seems even two grown ass men need baby sitting every once in a while.”

“Oh, I didn’t mind. It was amusing to say the least. Their competitive streaks came out, as well as the ‘I love you man’ moments, ending with ‘you will always be my best friend’.” Makoto set a plate down in front of him. “I guess they were making up for lost time.”

“Haruka, come eat.” Haru tore his attention away from the ocean view and climbed into the chair. He scowled down at the nutritional meal Makoto prepared, a tiny pout on his lips.

“I didn’t forget.” The android set a separate plate of mackerel in front of the boy. His eyes lit up. Makoto pointed, “But you eat this, before you eat this.” Moving back into the kitchen, “All of it Haru, don’t just pick at it. You need your strength if you are going to swim with the dolphins again.”

Huffing, Haru started in on the first plate. His grandfather chuckled. “He’s got you all figured out, doesn’t he, Haru?” The boy leveled him with a deadpanned stare that had him laughing heartily. “Now where have I seen that face before?”

Haru kicked his feet as they ate. Makoto returned with the tea pot to refill the elders cup. “I should get back. Our two lushes will probably be waking up soon. Thank you for letting me spend a little time with Haru this morning.”

“Makoto, why don’t you stay a little longer. Those two can wallow in their regrets a little longer.” Mr. Yamazaki stood and headed towards the porch area again. Makoto offered his arm for him to grasp. Haru finished off his meal and took their plates to the sink. Rushing past them, he opened the door. Waiting for them to pass, he shut the door quickly and ran down to the beach.

“Not too far, Haru-chan.” Makoto called out. Haru nodded and started looking for sea shells. 

With a soft grunt, the elderly man lowered himself down onto the porch swing and patted the seat next to him. “Come, tell me about my son.”

Makoto went on and on about Sousuke. How he was as a father and how he was handling the company, especially after the incident. Mr. Yamazaki watched as the android spoke animatedly about his son, of how he was such a wonderful person in general. His eyes sparkled and a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Tell me something, Makoto. Do you love my son?”

Green eyes stared back at the elder, shocked by the frankness of the question. “Yes. I love him very much.”

“And Haru?”

“Like he was my own.”

Yamazaki-san patted Makoto’s hand. “Good. Listen to me, and please do not take offense, I don’t care that you are not human. You take care of my boys and you love them. There is nothing more that I could ask for. You are genuine and have a good heart. Don’t tell me you don’t have one, I don’t believe it. I’ve been around many humans and AI’s alike, none of them hold a candle to you.” Makoto sat in quiet awe at his words. “I don’t get sentimental often, so this probably won’t happen again. They needed someone like you, Makoto. I’m glad it was you who became Haru’s caregiver.”

Makoto looked down at his hands as they fidgeted in his lap. He didn’t realize the elder’s acceptance would mean this much to him. “Thank you, Yamazaki-san. I promise to do my best.” He looked back up at Sousuke’s father. That same gentle grin that his son wore graced his aging face. Smiling, he looked out to the beach, watching as Haru piled sand up into a makeshift mountain. 

“Does this mean I have your blessing to marry your son?”

Makoto side-eyed him, a mischievous lilt took over his smile. The elder chuckled lightly. “Sousuke is a grown man, he doesn’t need my permission to do anything.”

“No, but your approval is still important to him. And to me.”

“Then if it ever becomes legal, yes, you have my blessing.” Yamazaki-san stood and wobbled a bit. Makoto was at his side in an instant. “Just make sure this one eats his vegetables and Sousuke doesn’t work himself to death. He’s done a wonderful job with the company, just wish he didn’t have to take the reins when he did.” 

“How bad is it?” Makoto spoke as they walked down to the edge of the sand. They both knew what he meant.

“Well, it could be worse. Mr. Yamazaki spoke dejectedly. “I’ll be wheelchair bound in about three years if the degeneration continues at this rate.” 

“Do they know why it’s progressing so fast?”

“Oh, I’ve been like this for years, Makoto. It’s a number of health issues. The arthritis around my spine doesn’t help either, and the surgeries can only do so much.”

“I know someone who might could help.” Makoto offered.

The old man waved him off. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not trying to let some doctor turn me into a cyborg. I’ve had the offer many times to have this and that attached to my spine. It’s not for me.”

“You are fiercely independent and stubborn.” Makoto commented. “He is very much like you.” 

“And you are sassy and speak your mind. I like that.” The elder smirked up at a Makoto. “Come on, I’ll show you pictures of Sousuke when he was little. Haru! Time to get ready.”

Haru zipped past them to get the door. His grandfather patted his head as they walked in. As soon as they were in, he darted down the hallway to get washed up. 

Makoto’s phone vibrated. Looking at the message, he giggled. “Looks like the dead have arisen. I should head back. I had a wonderful time talking to you.”

“Come back tomorrow for lunch and bring those two delinquents with you. I’ll make sure to have all the embarrassing photo ready.” Yamazaki-san winked. “Haruka, come say goodbye to Makoto.”

Haru rounded the corner and charged full speed, Makoto scooped him up with ease and swung him around. “Be good, have fun. We will see you tomorrow.”

Haru leaned in, “Does Oji-chan know?”

Makoto laughed. “Yes, he knows.”

“Makoto,” the android met the elder’s eyes. “Make as much noise as possible when you get back.”

Makoto got a devilish glint in his eyes, “Yes, Sir.”

~~

Two men with ragging hangovers groaned at the throbbing in their head. Sprawled out on the couch, Rin leaned over the armrest, a pillow covering the side of his head. Sousuke leaned his head back on the couch, arms crossed over his face. Makoto slammed cabinets, banging pots and pans against the stove as he cooked.

Rin moaned, it felt like he had a jackhammer behind his eyes. “Whoever, said Makoto was an angel lied. I have proof that he is the damn devil.”

“It’s our own fault.” Sousuke grumbled. “Never going to drink like that again.”

A glass of water and two aspirin appeared before him. “You say that now.” Sousuke gladly took them.

Rin took his, “I take it back. Still an angel. Sometimes.”

“I tried to stop you.”

“I know.” The pair said in unison.

“Here. Sit up and eat.” Makoto placed their plates on the coffee table.

“How bad were we last night? I don’t remember much.” Rin shoveled food into his mouth.

Makoto poked him in the back of the head. “Slow down you’ll make yourself sick.”

Sousuke finished his water. It felt like he had a sand bar in his mouth. “Well, at least we’re still dressed.”

“You’re welcome.” They looked at him quizzically. Makoto rolled his eyes. “You don’t remember the food fight you two instigated at that eatery at one in the morning?” Both groaned with slight recollection. They remember going out to eat but nothing else.

“Did we pay for everything?” Sousuke asked, feeling much regret.

“Oh, yes. You paid for all of it since you threw the first pastry. And you left a very generous tip.” Rin snickered. “Don’t even get me started on you. It was an isolated incident until you decided to get everyone involved.”

Rin winced. 

“Sorry Mako,” “Sorry Makoto.”

“The owner was two seconds from calling the police. Luckily, his daughter stopped him, because you both were ‘too cute’. Plus, she recognized you.” Makoto pointed at Sousuke. “She is an in-home nurse and checks on your father twice a week.”

“Shit. Is she going to tell him?”

Makoto shrugged. “I don’t think so. Your tip probably bought her silence.”

Sousuke leaned back against the couch again. Hands scrubbing down his face. “Pop will kill me if he finds out.”

“Heh, at least it wasn’t me being the bad influence for once.” Rin finished his plate ignoring Makoto’s warning.

“I highly doubt that. But you would definitely be thoroughly chastised if there was any truth to it at all.” Makoto took Rin’s plate and placed the water back in his hand.

It took them a minute to process what he said. 

Sousuke turned to look over the couch at the android. “Makoto, did you just make all that up?”

“I did.”

“Makoto, what the hell?” Rin gaped.

“You lied?” Sousuke was in utter disbelief, but extremely relieved at the same time.

“I told a story.”

“You lied.”

“No. I made up a story. There is a difference.”

“Hardly.”

Rin sputtered his laughter into his drink.

“Shut up, Rin!” Sousuke threw a pillow at his head. “I almost had a heart attack!”

Rin laughed uncontrollably until he gripped his stomach and raced to the bathroom.

“Serves you right, you ass!” Sousuke yelled after him.

Makoto tried to hide his smile at Sousuke’s pout. “Aww, honey. Don’t be upset.” He pressed his fingers to Sousuke’s bottom lip. He came around the couch to sit in his lap, throwing his arms around his neck. “So petulant.”

Sousuke pressed his lips together. “You are cruel.”

“I was only doing what was asked of me. Your father said to give you a hard time.” Makoto played with a few strands of Sousuke’s messy bed head.

“You talked to my dad? Is he ok?” His expression immediately went to one of concern.

“Relax, he’s fine. I may have gone to see Haru-chan this morning.” Makoto bit his lip at his own guilt.

“Oh? Sneaky. How’s Haru.”

“Chatty.” Sousuke raised his brows at that and Makoto giggled. “He told me all about his dolphin experience. Your father wants us over for lunch tomorrow.”

Sousuke nodded and rested his head on the arm around his neck. “How did he find out about me and Rin?”

“I told him.” Sousuke pinched his side. “Ow, mean! He asked.”

“Snitch.” Makoto stuck his tongue out and Sousuke chased after it.

Rin walked back in wiping his mouth, looking a little less green. “Ugh, get a room.”

“Ok.” Sousuke held onto Makoto as he stood, the android yelped, heading back to their room.

“Really, Sou? Fucking horn dog.” Rin placed a wet rag over his eyes.

“I never said what we were doing. Pervert.”

“Yeah, but it was implied.” Rin muttered. “Should’ve gotten that hotel room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.. hope you all enjoyed it.. besitos!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some filler fluff

“Now I know why he wanted us to come over.” Sousuke stood next to Rin as they grilled out on the back porch. Haru and Makoto were in the water and playing on the beach. Rin handed him a beer and a plate of meat.

“Well, I guess it’s the least we could do.” Rin brought his beer to his lips. He had prepared the vegetables and fixings.

Yamazaki-san hobbled around them, “Didn’t you two get enough yesterday?”

“No, I was wrong, this is the real reason he invited us over. So he could give us a hard time.” Sousuke smirked. He gestured at his beer. “You want one, Pop?” 

“Gods no. I wouldn’t drink that.” He patted the white bottle in his hand. “I’ve got something better.”

Sousuke eyeballed the bottle of sake in his hand. “Drunk.”

“Not yet.” He leaned on the railing watching his grandson and guardian play. Haru’s tiny giggle could be heard as he chased Makoto around with a large vine of seaweed. “Glad to see that boy finally come out of his shell.”

Rin was the one who answered. “Yeah, he kind of has a way of doing that to people.” He leaned his back against the banister, elbows propped up on the edge, well out of arm’s length for his next comment. “He also has a way of pulling people out of the closet too, ‘ey Sousuke?”

The elder chuckled as his son scowled and threw a bottle cap at Rin. “Fuck you, Matsuoka, I was never in the closet.” Realizing he just dropped the F-bomb in front of his father, Sousuke winced. “Sorry, Pop.”

His father waved him off as he sipped his sake. “That’s not the worst I’ve heard come out of your mouth. You were never in the closet, but getting you to keep it in your pants was something else altogether.” Rin snorted and laughed loudly. “You were always such a solitary child, but when you hit sixteen, all the boys and girls were coming to see you.”

“Pop! Seriously?”

Rin laughed harder at Sousuke’s indignation. “Damn, Sou, you little gigolo. Breaking boy’s and girl’s hearts at such a young age.”

“Ok, it wasn’t like that at all.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Shut up, Rin. I’m sure if I asked Gou she would have some wild stories about you too.”

“Nah, I was a good boy.”

Yamazaki-san snickered, “Now I find that hard to believe.”

“Ditto, let’s call Gou.” Sousuke whipped out his phone from his back pocket, sending Rin flying across the deck to stop him.

“Don’t you dare!” 

“Why? Come on, Rin. Afraid she’ll tell all your dirt?” He held the phone just out of reach and pressed Gou’s number.

Rin jumped on him as the phone began to ring. “She is in a fragile state, Sou!” Sousuke stumbled backwards laughing as Rin snatched his phone, dropping the call. “You are such a dick and your burning the meat.”

The two continued bickering and throwing insults at each other in the way only close friends can. It did the elder wonders to watch them be so jovial. He often regretted that his son had to grow up so fast. He felt responsible, in more ways than one. Sousuke never complained though. Not once. Not when surgery wrecked his shot at swimming professionally. Not when Haru was left on his door step. Not when he was forced into a career he didn’t want. Not when he had to take over the company years before his father intended on handing it over. The elder smiled, a little choked up as the two men before him played like they were still children.

Teal eyes caught sight of his father’s watery smile. His laughter dying off. “Pop, what’s wrong?” Yamazaki-san tried to wave him off. “Rin, will you go tell Makoto and Haru dinner will be ready soon? Thanks.” Rin walked down the beach to give them a moment.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sousuke rested his hand on his father’s shoulder.

“Tch, I’ve had too much to drink and have gotten sentimental.” The elder dismissed. Sousuke wasn’t buying it.

“You’ve hardly had any. Talk to me. What’s going on.”

Patting his son’s cheek, he took a shaky breath and smiled warmly. “You’re a good man, Sousuke. You always have been such resilient person, you shoulder so much res—”

“Pop—”

“—let me finish. I am proud of you. For who you are, for who you’ve become. You have handled the business perfectly, I couldn’t have done better. You are an amazing father and a good friend. You are everything I had hoped you would be and more.”

Sousuke didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting such emotion out of his father. Not that it never happened, but times were few and far between. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He blinked a couple of times, misty eyed. His father saved him, “Come, give your old man a hug.” He did so gently. “I’m not going to break, Sousuke. Give your father a proper hug. I lied, your too strong, too strong.” He patted his son on the back as he released him. Sousuke discretely wiped his eyes. “I just thought you should know. In case it wasn’t evident.” Still unable to speak, he nodded instead.

Makoto chased Haru up the ramp and into the house to get him washed up. Rin trailed behind, catching Sousuke’s eye, ‘you good?’ A nod in confirmation sent the redhead inside. “I’ll set the table.” 

Changing the subject as he watched the android corral his charge towards the bathroom, the elder turned an appraising eye on his son. “Does he make you happy?”

Sousuke met his gaze head on. Finding his voice, “Insanely so.”

“Good, because that boy is infatuated with you and he loves you both unconditionally.” Yamazaki-san pointed his finger at him. “You be good to him.”

“I will.”

“Treat him with respect.”

“Always”

“Take care of him.”

“I do.”

“Let him console you and take care of you.”

“He does.”

Yamazaki-san narrowed his aging eyes. Even if he no longer commanded a boardroom full of investors he was still a presence to be reckoned with. Sousuke held his intimidating gaze. “Don’t screw it up, Sousuke. Makoto is good for you and Haru. He treasures you both and deserves the same in return. There, I’ve said my peace.”

Sousuke’s features softened in adoration for his family. It meant a lot to him that his own father would give him shit about how he should treat his significant other. It meant even more to know he thought so highly of Makoto. “I need him, Pop. He keeps me grounded and actually encourages Haru to be a child. He takes us as we are, no questions asked. He is our everything and I would gladly throw it all away if he asked me to.” Sousuke paused and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I would die for him.”

The elder smiled, satisfied with his son’s answer. “Good. Although, I don’t think he would let you, but it’s good to know.”

There was a soft tap at the glass, both men looked up. Makoto opened the door a crack. “Sorry to interrupt, did you two need a few more minutes? I was just going to grab the food.”

Yamazaki-son hit Sousuke on his bicep, “And he’s so damn polite.”

Sousuke smiled at Makoto. “It’s a front, he’s rude as hell.”

Makoto gaped affronted. 

Scooping up the plate of meat, the elder shuffled to the door. “Hold the door open for me Makoto. I’ll give you two a second. Don’t take too long, people are hungry.” He chided like he wasn’t the one who initiated a heart to heart holding everyone up.

Makoto stepped out on the deck reaching for Sousuke’s hand. Entwining their fingers, he rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand. “You two ok?”

“Yeah, we’re good. He was just giving me the fifth degree about making sure you know how cherished you are.” Sousuke pressed their foreheads together.

Makoto giggled softly. “Sappy.” Sousuke grinned and gave a breathy chuckle. “You know I wouldn’t let you die for me, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Sousuke bit the tip of his nose. “Nosey.”

“No, I just have excellent hearing.” Makoto’s eyes gleamed playfully.

Sousuke sealed their lips together, “Mmhmm, I love you anyway.”

“Oi! Stop sucking face and get in here. We’re waiting on you.” Rin hollered out the door.

“Cockblock.” Sousuke threw back.

“Your dad sent me out here before you two started getting “hot and heavy”. I don’t need to hear that shit from your dad, Sou.”

“You go ahead. I’ll get Haru’s things packed and ready.” He squeezed Sousuke’s hand before letting it go. “Plus, I have a stack of old photo albums to go through before we leave.”

Sousuke groaned, “Gah, Pop why?” 

Makoto pinched his cheek, “Because he’s proud of his baby and wants to embarrass you in front of your android boyfriend.”

“Pop see, he can be a jerk too!” He shouted as they shut the patio door. “Don’t let his cuteness fool you.” 

“You be nice to that boy!”

“Oh my God, Sou hurry up we’re starving!”

“Papa, there’s no mackerel.”

Sousuke shook his head, “No love.”

“Well, I love you.” Makoto smiled wide.

“Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy all my embarrassing photos while you can.” 

“Oh I fully intend to.”


	28. Chapter 28

Photos.

Everywhere. 

Scattered across table tops.

Fallen on the floor.

Pinned to walls.

All taken of three men. No, two men, an android, and a small child. A few of the images had daggers stabbed through them.

Repeatedly.

Dabbing at his leaky socket, the android surveyed the room with his one good eye. “Kisi-kun, you take amazing photographs, but I feel you’ve limited your scope by narrowing your subjects.” He picked up a photo of Yamazaki leaving his building, cell phone pressed to his ear. “You’d go so much further in your career if you broadened your horizons.” He tossed the photo back onto the table.

The pink nightmare was currently throwing darts at a close-up image of Matsuoka. “Tendou, sometimes I appreciate your humor. Now is not one of them.”

“And what vexes thee now, Kisi-kun?”

Kisumi gnashed his teeth. Throwing the next dart with more force than necessary. “Ah, the same as usual then.” Tendou turned a chair around before straddling it. “So, what are we going to do about it?” He took off his sunglasses and wiped them clean. “Whatever it is, I hope it happens sooner than later. Your focus is more on this minor distraction than the organization. If you don’t refocus you are going to lose your major supporters.”

Kisumi slowly turned to the other android. His eye twitched as lavender eyes flared and connected with that one beady orb. Tendou had a millisecond to react.

Kisumi launched himself at the other android knocking him out of the chair, a knife threating to pierce through his remaining eye. Tendou’s expression was bored at best. Kisumi couldn’t decide if his face or that crimson eye pissed him off more.

“That minor distraction is the reason why the organization exists to begin with. That minor distraction fuels my hate. And that minor distraction is what will get me the funds I need to further this organization.” He leaned in closer. “Do not push me Tendou, or I will end you.” Standing he began collecting his favorite photos and tacked them on the wall. “You should change your eye color.”

The android crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head as he continued to lie on the floor. These were normal outbursts that he was used to. “Perhaps. Should probably get new skin grafts but it’s too bothersome.”

Throwing daggers now at the new photo on the wall. “Well, it does add a certain crazed quality to your charm.”

Tendou gave a bark of laughter and jumped to his feet. “How do you plan on getting into Yamazaki’s mainframe if you are plotting to kill them?”

“I know someone. Using one of their own was a mistake. This one hacks for fun. No doubt they upped their security and this guy likes a challenge.”

“And, he openly agreed to it?”

Kisumi stopped throwing knifes and looked back at Tendou. “But of course. All he asked for was a new pair of glasses.”

“Android?”

“Yep.” Kisumi stood and approached his target board. He glared at the laughing smile Makoto wore across his metal face. “Fuck you in particular.” He snarled under his breath. “I would have been rid of both of them if not for you.” Looking to the little boy the guardian held in his arms. “Bait.” He viciously sank his blade between meadow green eyes. “Think you may suffer the most. I haven’t quite decided.”

Turning to Tendou, who was picking at his clawed hand with disinterest, “I have a plan and we have work to do.”

~~

Rin sat across from Gou waiting as patiently as he could while she finished her meal. “You are killing me.”

Gou giggled softly as she took the last bit of her desert. “You need to be patient, Onii-chan.” 

“Not really my thing, Gou. You know this.” He started bouncing his knee. “Anxious soon-to-be-uncle here.” She set down her fork and wiped her mouth in an exaggerated fashion. “Gou, seriously.”

“It’s a boy!” She exclaimed excitedly and produced a sonogram picture from her bag, thrusting the photo at her brother.

Rin took the picture gingerly. Looking down at the tiny image of his nephew, his eyes welled and he blinked rapidly. He smiled up at Gou. “Looks like Sei, all goofy and shit.”

Gou smacked his arm. “It is too early to tell who he looks like and don’t call my baby goofy.”

“He’s beautiful, Gou.” Rin sniffed and handed the picture back to his sister. 

“Don’t cry, you big baby.”

“Not crying. I’m just really happy for you.”

“So, ok, real talk. I am so nervous, Rin. Nervous and excited and scared. It’s not like we had the best role models as parents.” Rin reached across the table to hold Gou's hand.

“No, we didn’t, but I know at least one person who would be really offended at that comment.” Rin leaned on his other hand.

Gou’s eyes widened, “Oh my God how could I forget about Makoto!”

Rin smiled, “I’m sure he would be glad to give you some tips if you asked him.”

“I really should. I have no idea what I am doing.” Gou gasped and rubbed her belly. “Settle down little one.”

Rin perked up. “Is he kicking?” 

Gou nodded and put his hand on her stomach. They waited a moment before the baby kicked again and Gou jumped a bit. Rin grinned from ear to ear. “He’s feisty.” Another kick. “Just like you, Gou.” He leaned in to talk to her belly, “Hey, be nice to your mama, squirt.” That got another kick and Rin laughed.

“Oh, he kicks like a mule.” She moved Rin’s hand to another spot and waited. The baby kicked his hand again.

Rin chuckled. “You are going to be so spoiled little one. Can’t wait til you get here. Uncle Rin is going to get you all the cool noisy toys.”

Gou groaned. “Ugh, I can’t wait either. Two more months.”

“Why did you wait so long to find out what he was?” Rin removed his hand and Gou rubbed her swollen belly.

“We wanted it to be a surprise, but then Sei had a dream that it was a boy and he just had to know. Now he thinks he’s psychic.” Gou smiled at her fiancées silliness.

“I bet he’s proud.” Rin chuckled.

“He boasts to everyone in ear shot.” Gou stood, Rin at her elbow. She shooed him away. “I have to get going. Tell everyone I said hello, except Sousuke. He doesn’t even respond to my texts.”

Rin smiled at her pout. “I’ll tell him to get back to you. He’s been busy, Gou. Still trying to get the company back on track.”

“That’s no excuse, Onii-chan.” Gou wagged her fingers at Rin. “I’ll accept it for now, but he better make time to come see this baby when he is born.” She waddled to the front door.

“I’ll make sure he comes to see you.” Rin walked her to her car as they chattered on about baby names and color schemes, until Rin’s phone rang. “Hey Marco, what’s up?”

“I think we have a problem. The alert software Rei had us install has had several hits in the last couple of hours. I’m monitoring the accounts, nothing has been infiltrated yet, but I’m pretty sure we have a hacker.” Rin could hear Marco typing away and Jean’s voice in the background.

“Shit. But the systems are holding?” They stopped at the back of Gou’s car.

“For now. Whoever it is, they are persistent. Rei was pretty thorough, but this guy is good, seems to be attacking at different angles.” Jean muttered something Rin couldn’t hear. “Couldn’t hurt. Jean is going to see Rei’s tech specialist.”

“Rei has a tech specialist?” Rin’s brows shot up in disbelief. 

Marco smiled even though Rin couldn’t see it. “More like his numbers expert. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Oh, that’s right, you’ve never met.”

“Keep me posted Marco, I’ll be heading back after this meeting.”

“Will do. Oh, before I forget, security was able to recover some images of the suspected bomber and the man on the roof. They are grainy at best. Dr. Ryugazaki is working on cleaning them up. I sent the information to Mr. Yamazaki, CC’ed you and Nitori in the email.”

“Thanks, Marco. Let me know if you find anything. See you in a couple of hours.” Rin hung up and hugged Gou. “I’ll talk to you later, sis.” He helped he into the car.

“Everything ok?”

“Work stuff, nothing for you to worry about. I have an offsite meeting with a potential client in about thirty minutes. Not something I typically do, but the asked for me.”

Gou narrowed her eyes. “I don’t like it Onii-chan. Especially with all that’s been happening lately.”

Leaning down he kissed her cheek. “It will be fine, Gou. If it makes you feel better, I’ll call you when I leave, ok?”

Gou pouted, “You better.”

Closing the car door, Rin made his way to the company vehicle. Checking the address, he shot a quick text to Ai, telling him to make sure Sousuke checked Marco’s email and to give his assistant a call when he had a chance. He knew Sousuke would be in board meetings all day. 

Nitori responded with his assurance that he would relay the message.

It took him about twenty minutes to reach the building where his client set up the meeting. Looking around the neighborhood as he exiting the car, Rin was overcome with an uneasy feeling. The area had definitely seen better days. Some of the businesses had been boarded up or had rent signs in the windows. He checked the address once again. It was correct. Rin called his client, it went straight to voicemail. The longer he stayed there, the stronger that uneasy feeling got. 

Getting back in the car, he decided to leave. Rin turned to look over his shoulder to check for traffic, when his passenger door was wrenched open. A tall figure with dark glasses and a purple hoody took the seat. Before he had the time to protest, Rin found a gun pointed at his head.

“Drive. Both hands on the wheel.”

Rin did as he was told. Changing lanes when directed, he hazarded a glance at his passenger. A tuft of shock red hair peeked out from under the hood. The most prominent features were the exposed metal on his face and his clawed right hand.

“Eyes on the road, Matsuoka-kun.”

“Who are you?” Rin looked forward, his hands, white knuckled on the wheel. “Are you the one who attacked the Yamazaki building?”

The android in the seat next to him laughed. “Me? No. I’m just the delivery boy today. Take a right at the light.”

Rin knew the car was equipped with a tracking device. After the bombing, it became standard issue on all company vehicles. He also knew it had an emergency switch on the underside of the steering wheel. With a gun still aimed at his head, he wouldn’t be able to activate it manually. He had to keep his passenger talking. It was that, or give into panic, and that was not an option. 

“So, you’re the errand boy, huh? What’s your boss got against Yamazaki?”

“Oh, he doesn’t let me inside his head. I’m just as content not being there. You are trying to distract me, Matsuoka-kun. It won’t work.”

Ok, stay calm, Rin. Plan B…Plan B…think, think. 

“What’s he got against me?”

“Ah-ha, that is the million-dollar question.” The android said conversationally, like he didn’t just kidnap Rin and they had been friends for years. “But you see, Matsuoka-kun, I really don’t care.” 

Rin’s grip tightened on the wheel. Every muscle in his body was strained. His brows drew together.

“You are about to do something foolish, I don’t recommend it.” 

Rin’s lips thinned in determination. He was about to do something extremely foolish, but it might be the only way out of this situation. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator. 

“Matsuoka, the only thing you are going to succeed in is pissing me off.” The android cocked the hammer back. “Slow. Down.”

“If you were going to kill me you’d have done it by now, errand boy.” Rin spat back.

The android sighed in exasperation. “You’re right.” He lowered the gun shooting Rin in the thigh. 

Rin screamed and gritted his teeth through the pain. Keeping steady pressure on the gas, he veered right heading into a lamp pole, stomping his left foot down on the emergency break seconds before impact. The android flew through the windshield before the airbags had a chance to deploy. 

Dazed and shaken, Rin leaned back as the airbags deflated. There was blood on the bag where the impact broke his nose. He fumbled with the seatbelt as his phone started vibrating. Security had been alerted to the crash. No time.

Stumbling out of the vehicle, he tried to put as much distance between him and the android as he could. It would only be a matter of time before he was found. He held his leg as he hobbled away from the scene. 

Rounding the corner of a brick building, he leaned against the wall, glancing down at the wound. Quickly, he removed his tie and wrapped it around his thigh. A pained grunt left his throat as he secured the knot. His chest constricted as he tried to catch his breath. ‘Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic—’ He had to keep moving. 

The sound of screeching metal pierced through his consciousness, startling him into motion. He moved faster, trying the handles of rusty doors at the abandoned buildings he passed. 

“Mat-su-oka-kun.” The sing-song voice rang out clear in the still air. 

Crimson eyes went wide and he took off running. Rin pushed through the fire burning in his leg. It was futile, he knew it, but he’d be damned if he was just going to wait to be found.

“Run, run as fast as you can…” The demented android sang, “Cant catch me , I’m the gingerbread man.”

Rin stumbled and ducked into a doorway. The searing pain and blood loss was starting to get to him. Fuck, he wished he had grabbed his phone. Panting heavily, Rin collapsed under his own weight, sliding down the wall. So this was it. 

He would have liked to have held his nephew. Tell Gou she was going to be great mother. She’ll still have Makoto. At least he got to see him again. And Sou, and Haru. He tried to stand again, biting back his yelp, he tilted his head back against the wall. Guess he was waiting after all.

The sound of metal scraping across glass drew close. The shrill noise grated in his ears, chilling Rin to the bone. “Matsuoka-kun, you really aren’t very good at hide and seek. The trail of blood you left led me right to you. Not much of a gingerbread man either I suppose. More like Hansel.” The android’s head peered around the corner. Glasses gone, he could see the empty socked and beady crimson eye that narrowed in on him. His wild red hair sticking out at all angles. “I win.”

He grabbed at Rin by the shirt, hoisting him up. Rin struggled even though he knew it was futile. The android simply applied pressure to his wound. Shrieking, he crumbled back to the ground. 

“Oh! I know! Your sister can play Gretel! How perfect!”

“You leave her out of this!” Rin shouted.

“We have no interest in her. You are the one he wants.” The android pulled military grade zip ties from behind his back. Rin lashed out in defiance, kicking the android in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Recovering quickly, the android grabbed his foot with his clawed hand. “Kick me again and I will break your leg.” Tendou said with all seriousness before tying his limbs together. 

‘Good, good. Gou is safe.’ He breathed a small breath of relief. That was all that mattered right now. His vision waivered as he felt himself being lifted up.

An unmarked white van pulled up behind them. As kids, he and Gou would call these types of vehicles the kidnapper van. Rin snorted weakly at the irony. ‘What d’ya know…’

The door swept open and Rin was unceremoniously tossed in. “In you go, Matsuoka-kun.” 

They drove for what felt like minutes but were probably hours. He kept fading in and out of consciousness. There was a pressure on his leg and Rin jerked awake.

“Easy.” The android said as he dug into his flesh. The area was numb, thank God for small favors. “So messy.”

“Why bother?” He croaked. “I’m sure this isn’t a social call.” Rin gasped. That, he felt.

Tendou had the audacity to laugh. “No, he’s probably going to do far worse to you than this. But I can’t deliver you broken either.” He dug the slug out and stitched him back up. “Good enough.” The android jabbed a syringe into his thigh above the wound. “Night, night.”

“Thanks.” The sarcasm was the only thing Rin could hold onto. Seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head.

Tendou cocked his head to the side. “Pity, you seemed like a pretty decent guy. Oh, well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this happened...i'd like to say it gets better...but i'm not..
> 
> it seems like we always put the ones we love through hell..
> 
> thank you for reading. please let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were not happy with me last chapter...yeah....

“Mr. Yamazaki, you need to see this.” Ai approached Sousuke as he was coming out of his second meeting of the day. He had an hour break before heading into a conference call with foreign investors. His assistant handed him a print out of Marco’s email.

“So, we have an active hacker.” 

“It appears so, Sir. Jean left to retrieve someone who could help. Another programmer perhaps? He didn’t say. Marco is currently diverting all attempts to gain access, but this guy is good.”

Sousuke’s brows creased as they headed towards the elevator. “Where is Rin?”

“He was meeting with a client after lunch. He should have been back by now.” Ai hurried to keep up with his CEO’s pace.

Sousuke dialed Rin’s number. It went straight to voice mail. “Rin, call me when you get this.” He ended the call. “Where was he going to meet this client and why?”

Ai rattled off the street address as they got into the elevator. “He said it was a potential investor that requested him personally.”

‘Oh, Rin, you fucking idiot.’ Sousuke scrubbed his hand down his face as they emerged onto the fourth floor. “Get a tracker on him.” Ai understood what wasn’t being said and immediately contacted the head of security. They had already lost one trusted advisor, they were not about to lose another. Especially when it was the bosses best friend.

As they strode down to the Account Manager’s suite, interns and seasoned associates alike parted like the Red Sea. It was a rarity to see the head of the company on this floor, even more so with the heavy scowl he wore as he barreled down the corridor. Ai scurrying after him trying to keep up, phone to his ear. Sousuke nodded to everyone that greeted him, but that was the extent of it. They were all glad that he was not here for them.

A quick wrap at the door announced their presence before walking in. Marco’s fingers flew over the keyboard, his eyes rapidly skimming across the screen. A blue tooth device in his ear rattled off commands. “One moment please.” He said as they entered. 

“Thank you, Rei. Hopefully this will hold until they get here—yes—no—will do.” Marco ended his call. Turning to the two men that entered his shared office, his brows drew down at the person missing from their group. “Where is Rin?”

“We are trying to find that out. What do you have?” Sousuke inquired, getting straight to the point. 

Marco responded in kind. “The hacker is not human nor a computer generated program. It’s an android. It jumps to fast from one program to the next to be anything else. Rei sent over a redundant firewall, but I don’t know how long it will last. So far, none of the accounts have been breeched. Whoever this is, isn’t targeting one account, but all of them.”

“All of them?” Sousuke’s expression darkened even further. Ai stepped outside taking a call. 

“Yes, they are attacking all of them at once. They plan to bleed the company dry.”

“Fuck.” Sousuke cursed under his breath, hands propped on his hips.

Ai popped back in, “Sir, we got a hit on Rin’s vehicle. It was reported in a crash, first responders were on the scene, but no sign of Rin.”

“Well, Goddammit, send someone out to find him!” Sousuke spoke tersely. This shit was getting out of control and he was trying his damnedest to remain calm. It was not working. Ai nodded, not the least bit fazed at the outburst. He understood the brevity of the situation.

There was a commotion in the hallway before the door burst open. ‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me!’ “Nagisa?” ‘This was their numbers expert?’

“Ah, Sou-chan! No time for pleasantries. Marco-san, what do you have for me?” He patted Sousuke on the arm before rushing over to Marco’s computer. Sousuke’s mouth hung open in disbelief. He really should know by now not to underestimate anyone in association with Ryugazaki.

“Sorry for all the noise.” Jean apologized. “Nagisa really is the best at cracking codes. He’s helped Dr. Ryugazaki infiltrate numerous android trafficking compounds. He is extremely efficient.”

“I thought he was just a gamer.” Sousuke shook his head. “Get him whatever he needs. We are not losing one single account.” Jean nodded and began making a list of the items Nagisa needed as they quickly went to work.

“Ai, clear my schedule, this take precedence.” His PA was already on it, quickly cancelling appointments and rescheduling them for later in the week.

“Mr. Yamazaki,” Marco pulled him out into the hallway. “Did you get the chance to look at the second email I sent?” 

“Sorry, Marco, we didn’t get that far.” They had come straight down to Accounting as soon as he had seen the first one. 

“Dr. Ryugazaki cleaned up the security camera images.” He handed over one of the photos. “I already forwarded them to the terror unit handling—” Marco stopped short as Sousuke’s expression fell. “Sir?”

The color drained from his face as he stared down at the image. His had began to tremble as violet eyes glared back at him. Sousuke’s voice was barely above a whisper, “What’s today?”

“It’s Thursday.”

“W-what time is it?” 

“Three twenty-six, Sir, what’s wrong? Do you know this man?”

Sousuke snapped into action, “Call Makoto, call him now! Tell him not to take Haru to swim practice.” His voice waivered and broke. Nitori had turned back to Sousuke to give his report, he went silent at his superior’s distress. “Ai, get me a car.” 

“There’s no answer, Sir.”

“Keep trying!” Sousuke took off down the hall at break neck speed towards the stairs. 

Marco followed after him, “Nitori, call the swim club, see if they are there. If he is, tell him to get out!” The android caught up with Sousuke as he descended the stairs to the second floor. “Sir, who is it?”

“That man goes to my son’s swim practice. He’s always talking to Makoto.” Sousuke was in full panic mode. “His name is Kisumi. Oh God, Haru was right.” He burst through the doors on the ground floor. The car was waiting, the driver holding the door open for him. 

“Sir, you can’t drive like this. Let me take you.” Marco stepped up next to the car.

“I need you here, Marco. Please, please keep calling. Please.” 

Sousuke ducked into the car, pulling out into the light afternoon traffic. Never had he known fear like this. Not when he had a baby dropped on him at the age of nineteen. Not when he took over his father’s company. Not even when his building was attacked. The fear that gripped him clawed from the inside out. The sob that left his throat, conveyed all his irrational fears. Every worst-case scenario ran through his head. 

Please be alright   
Please be alright   
Please be alright…

~*~*~*~

Haru dug through his gym bag. “Mako, I can’t find my goggles.” He was already wearing his jammers. His zip up hoody pulled up to muffle the sound of the other kids already swimming. “Mako, they’re not here.”

“Did you have them in the car?”

“I think so.” Haru huffed in frustration.

Makoto smiled, “Don’t worry, let me go see if you left them on the back seat. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Haru fiddled with the dolphin charm on his zipper. “Um, hurry back?” 

Makoto hesitated. “Do you want to come with me?” 

Haru kicked his feet as he sat on one of the benches in the locker room. “No. I’ll stay here.”

“I’ll be quick.”

Makoto rushed out to the parking lot. Digging through the back seat, he found Haru’s goggles wedged between the seat cushions. “Got ‘em.” Backing out of the car, he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye, a shock, then black.

Haru twisted the charm in his fingers. The locker room was quiet except for the dripping of the leaky shower heads and the muffled noises coming from the pool. He heard the door open and close, the sounds from outside getting louder then quiet again.

“Mako?” Haru’s voice was so small, but Makoto would have heard him. He got up and tip-toed around the row of lockers. Peaking around the corner, he called out for his guardian again. A hand grabbed him around the waist as the other held a cloth over his mouth and nose, muffling his scream. Cotton candy filled his vision before he was quickly enveloped into darkness.

Momo had looked up from the front desk, today had been especially busy. He watched as a man, who frequented the center numerous times, carry Haru’s limp body towards the exit. He had seen this man and the child’s guardian talking on a few occasions, so seeing him leave with the child didn’t seem too out of place…but still. “Hey, where’s Makoto?”

“Oh, he went to start the car.” Lavender eyes crinkled as he smiled brightly. “Poor little guy has had a tough day. Passed out in the locker room. Might be getting sick.”

Momo accepted the answer, getting out a quick, “I hope he feels better”, as the phone started ringing again. 

 

Kisumi flashed a brilliant smile and waved over his shoulder as he disappeared out of sight. “That was too easy. Idiot.” Laying Haru down in the back of the car, he climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. Kisumi looked down at the drugged child in backseat. Wasn’t his fault, but oh well. Little fucker never liked him anyway. “Daddy fucked up puddin’. Shouldn’t have closed those accounts.” Facing forward again, “Well, he’s going to pay now.

~*~*~

The car screeched to a halt in front of the boys and girls club. Sousuke raced through the front doors of the center, manic. No one had been able to get ahold of Makoto or through to the main desk.

Momo sat behind the desk, phone pressed to his ear as he helped register new members. Hanging up the phone he caught sight of Sousuke. He smiled to great him but faltered at his haggard appearance.

“Yamazaki-san, what are you doing here?”

Rushing up to the desk, “Momo, are Makoto and Haru here? I can’t get ahold of them.”

“No, they left shortly after they got here, looked like Haru wasn’t feeling well.” 

Sousuke heaved a sigh of relieve. “Oh, thank God.”

“Yeah, that one guy with the pink hair that always talks to Makoto, I can’t remember his name, helped take Haru out to the car. He was passed out.”

Sousuke’s heart stopped beating, “Momo, that make kidnapped my son. Call the police!” He ran outside, fingers tight in his hair. His wide eyed and frantic gaze swept the parking lot. He was searching for something, anything. His phone rang in his pocket, numbly he answered it.

“Sir—Mr. Yamazaki can you hear me?” Marco’s sweet voice rang out like a bell.

“He—he took my baby. Marco that bastard took my son!” Sousuke couldn’t hear Marco’s response, dropping his phone when he spotted Makoto’s car. Closing the distance, he could see one of the doors was open and Makoto laying face first on the pavement. 

“Makoto—Makoto!” Crouching down, he rolled him over. There was no response. Fishing the android’s phone out of his pocket, he shakily dialed Rei’s number. 

“Makoto-sen—”

“Rei! The guy in the photo took Haruka and Makoto is not responding. Help me!”

The doctor muffled the phone as he shouted instructions to his people. His voice was steady and calm when he spoke again. “Sousuke, how was he when you found him?”

“Lying face down.”

“Search his back and neck for any markings, like burn marks or punctures.”

He turned Makoto over noticing the score marks on the back of his neck. “He’s got burns on his neck.”

“Shit.” Rei cursed under his breath. “You are going to have to open the neck panel and reset him.”

“Makoto has a reset button?” He found that extremely disturbing.

“All androids do. I’ll explain later. Feel around under his hairline. You are going to have to apply some pressure to open it.” 

With shaky fingers, he presses into Makoto’s synthetic skin. The panel pops off with a hiss. “What am I looking for?”

“There are two small buttons at the base of his skull, press and hold them for five seconds. He should be fine after fifteen.”

Makoto gasped and came up swinging after ten. He was on his feet faster than Sousuke could register. Eyes illuminated in anger as he scanned the area for that pink devil.

Sousuke slowly stood calling his name softly. The android whipped around, rage pulsing through his circuits. This was the look Rin remembered from so long ago. The glow lessened after making eye contact with Sousuke. It flared back to life as he took in his disheveled appearance at the realization as to why his human was here. “Sousuke, where is Haru?” Makoto watched as unshed tears streamed down his face.

“He took him.” Sousuke crumbled, “He took him. He took my baby.” Makoto immediately enveloped him, holding on tightly. “Haru warned us and we didn’t listen. He knew, Makoto, and we didn’t listen.”

Makoto carded his fingers through Sousuke’s hair as he buried his head in the side of the android’s neck. “We’ll get him back. I promise you, we will get him back.” 

Haru was their greatest strength, but also their ultimate weakness. As Makoto’s heart filled with resolve to bring their boy home and wrath that someone would dare lay a hand on his charge, Sousuke’s broke in two. The fear and the guilt consumed him. He could feel the rapid heartbeat against his chest and the quick short expanse of his lungs. Makoto pulled back and cupped Sousuke’s face.

“Sou, you’re hyperventilating. I need you to breath.”

“I—I—ca—h—he—” 

He smoothed away the tears, “Don’t talk, just breath.” Makoto’s voice was quiet. “Breath with me.”

Sousuke’s breathing started evening out as he followed Makoto’s instructions. As soon as he thought about Haru his mind went right to every horrible possible scenario and he began to panic again. “Oh f-f-fuck t-this!”

He broke away from Makoto. The android helplessly watched Sousuke walk in tight circles, hands in his hair. The terror was giving way to rage. The tears still came, his chest still heaving, but steady. His hands went to his hips.

Makoto observed, not afraid, but cautious. He knew what was coming next on this emotional roller coaster of anguish and guilt. Sousuke lashed out, his fist connecting with the car window, glass shattering at the impact. “Sou—”

“I WANT MY SON BACK!!!” He screamed in broken fury.

Heart breaking, Makoto held it together. “We’ll get him back. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to calm down. I’m pissed as hell, but we need to think. This isn’t going to help him, Sou.”

Makoto’s phone rang, keeping his eyes on Sousuke, he bent down to pick it up. He glanced at the screen. “Rei”

“Makoto-senpai, it is good to hear your voice. I need to know how long you were inactive for, this will give me a radius to work with.”

“Forty-five minutes, seventeen seconds.”

“Are you ok?” Rei asked as he typed away.

“No.” 

“Yamazaki?”

“No where even close.” His eyes locked on the grief-stricken father. Mental and emotional fatigue washed over him as he slid down the side of the car, elbows on his knees, his hands cradling his head as he rested on his arms. He had never seen him look so small.

“Makoto, did Haru have the dolphin charm Jean gave him?” Rei asked, then spoke away from the phone to someone else. Jean had given Haru the charm as a thank you for helping him when he couldn’t speak. 

“Yes, it’s on the jacket he always wears to practice. Please tell me you did something wonderful to it.”

“I may have put a tracking device in it. As long as they don’t discover it, we should be good.” Rei paused. “Makoto-senpai, Rin is missing as well.”

This has become way to personal for all parties involved. More like a twisted vendetta. “Does he know?”

“Yes, someone is also trying to hack into his company. I am speculating that it is all done by the same person. It’s too much of a coincident.” Rei sighed thoughtfully. “Makoto, this doesn’t look good.” 

Makoto was on the same track, “Yeah, I know.”

“I’ll let you both know when I’ve found something.”

“Thank you, Rei.”

Makoto crouched down in front of Sousuke. Gently pulling his hand from around his head, he plucked shards of glass out of the skin around his knuckles.

Lifting his head, red rimmed somber eyes focused on long dextrose fingers as they cleaned the debris from his wounds. Sousuke swallowed thickly, his voice betraying him, sorrow and heartbreak bleeding though. “I’m glad you are alright. I’m barely holding it together. I’d fall apart completely without you.”

“It’s all a façade.” Makoto shook his head. “I should have seen it. I didn’t even know he wasn’t human.” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to Sousuke’s knuckles. “Rei is on top of it. He’ll find Haru and Rin, and then I will destroy that monster for fucking with my family.” Makoto’s tone was so eerily calm, it sent shivers down his spin. It was what he needed to hear to steel his resolve. Haru would be fine. Rin would be fine. Their family would be whole again.

The wail of police sirens drew closer. “I don’t want to deal with this.” Sousuke groused. He didn’t need them getting involved if Rei was already handling it. They would just get in the way.

“It’s only a formality. We will have to bear with it for now. In the meantime, we know Rei is doing his best. The police can filter all the bullshit that is going to come from this.” He pulled Sousuke to his feet. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this will get better, i promise. you are going to have to bear with me for a bit.. may not be able to update for a while.. please let me know what you think, even if its not nice...i can take it..
> 
> thanks for reading..besitos


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, the hits keep on coming...

Blurry azure eyes struggled to split open. When did he fall asleep? They were supposed to be swimming. Blinking the haze away, he remained still. This wasn’t Makoto’s car. It smelled funny. His guardian’s car always smelled like beach and suntan lotion. 

Haru tilted his head back to get a look at the driver. His eyes went wide with fear at the sight of pastel pink hair. Heart racing, his first inclination was to panic. His second, ‘What would Papa do?’ Wait. Papa would wait and think...and…look at his surroundings. 

Kisumi hadn’t noticed him yet. There were still in the city, or close to it. There were still street lights. The door was unlocked. He didn’t have a seatbelt on and he could move.

Lifting his head, the dizzying feeling was hard to shake. He could do this. Looking back up, Kisumi was talking into a little device Papa called a blue tooth. Even though it wasn’t blue or a tooth. He crept towards the window and peeked out. They were leaving town.

‘I could jump. We’re not going that fast.’ Peering out the front window he saw the light turn red. As the car began to slow to a stop, Haru opened the door. Tucking and rolling, he quickly got to his feet and took off towards a dense patch of trees.

“What the fuck—God damn it!” Kisumi threw the car into park and gave chase. The voice in his ear questioned what happened. “The fucking brat jumped out of the car!” He yelled into the device. “Just secure Matsuoka. I’ll be there after I find the kid.” 

Haru ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He had no shoes, ignoring the pain of the rocks and underbrush digging into his soles of his feet, he push on. He didn’t look back. He knew his captor was following close behind.

His swim jacket catching on a stray branch caused him to stumble. He quickly got to his feet only to slip and roll down a sharp incline. By the time he recovered, the android was on him, hauling him up by his hair. Haru screamed, clawing at the hand twisted against his scalp. “Let me go! Papa!! Let me go! Leave me alone!!!”

“Look at that, you do actually have a voice.” Kisumi taunted.

“Mako!! Papa!!” Haru thrashed and screamed terror taking over. “I wanna go home! Let me go!! Papa!!” 

Kisumi sneered and picked the small child up by the collar of his hoody, hauling him up so he was eye level. Haru continued lashing out, catching the android in the face. Haru grasped onto Kisumi’s arm as he was shaken violently. “If you don’t settle down, ‘Haru-chan’, I will kill him. Do you want that? Do you want me to kill your papa?” Haru went still and shook his head rapidly. “Then, shut. Up.” 

The boy began softly crying as he dangled helplessly in his captors arms. Upon reaching the car, Kisumi popped the trunk and tossed the sobbing child inside before slamming the hatch closed. “I wanna go home.” Came the small voice inside.

“Sorry kid, that ain’t gonna happen.”

~*~*~*~

Rin drifted in a sea of grogginess. Whatever that deranged android gave him made him see double. Right now, there were two of those idiots dancing around to some loud whimsical goth type music. He could deduce that he was tied to a chair in the middle of a run down textile factory… how cliché. 

This place had obviously been used to torture others before him. He didn’t want to think about what the ‘tools’ lining the wall were used for. Old dried blood splatters covered most surfaces. It made Rin’s stomach turn.

“Ah! Matsuoka-kun! Finally awake.” Tendou danced around him like a loon. “This is going to be so much fun. Well, actually, I don’t get to have any fun. Not this time, but you will—” Tendou paused, “—no you won’t have any fun either I suppose.”

Rin started to fade out again, when he received two harsh slaps to his cheeks, snapping him awake. “No, no, you have to stay awake now.”

The outer door to the room they were in banged open, bounced back against the wall. “Tendou, turn that shit down!”

“Always such a party pooper.” He grumbled and turned to catch sight of the pink menace dragging the small child by his collar. Scrapped and bruised, the disheveled boy scurried to keep up with the androids pace. Tendou’s good eye grew wide and his playful demeanor dissipated. 

“What happened to the boy?” There was a dark undertone in his voice. “You said he wasn’t going to get hurt.” 

“He jumped out of a moving vehicle and ran away. What the fuck did you think was going to happen?” Kisumi sneered. He jerked Haru to a stop. The boy whimpered as both hand wrapped around the one twisted in his jacket.

“You should have taken more care with him.”

“Like you did with your charge, Satori?” Kisumi said his given name like a slur. “Or did you forget what happened to your precious Wak—”

“Don’t” The look in Tendou’s eye was murderous and challenging.

Kisumi scoffed. “Is he ready?”

Tendou’s clawed hand twitched, the other clenched tight. The collar around his neck buzzed with electricity. “Of course.”

“Good. Since you’re so interested in his well being, you can take care of the brat.” Kisumi flung the child at the former guardian. Caught by surprise, he used both hands to catch the child. Haru cried out when one sharp claw sliced his arm.

“Haru?” Rin struggled against his bindings trying to twist around to see the boy. “Haru!”

“Rin-san.” Haru gave a pitiful squeak. 

“Leave him alone! He’s just a child!” Rin’s ties were solid but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. “Let him go, please, I’m begging you!!”

“Let him go, I’m begging you.” Kisumi teased as he sauntered into the room. “Oh, this is all so touching, really it is, but he’s not going anywhere.” The android gripped Rin’s jaw forcing him to look up into raging lavender eyes. “And neither are you, Matsuoka Rin.”

“Rin-san!” Haru cried out in vain, as he was taken away.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?”

~*~*~

Tendou carried the small child delicately down the hall to where he would be held. The warehouse was like a maze, divided into factory, showrooms and office space. It was perfect for interrogations, torture, mutilations. It was one of the few places they took humans to, the other buildings housed androids that Kisumi allowed mad scientists and twisted engineers to experiment on. Those places were dwindling as an unknown group came to liberate those in captivity and destroy the factories.

Haru sobbed quietly. Taking a detour, the android ducked into a supply room. He set Haru down on a high metal work bench. “Please do not move.” His voice carried a gentleness to it, one Haru hadn’t seen thus far.

Tendou set a medical supply kit down next to him and methodically began to tend to his wounds. “I am sorry about your arm. I didn’t intend to hurt you.”

“I want to go home.” Watery blue pools looked up at the android.

Tendou gave the boy a sad smile. “I’m afraid I can’t let you go home just yet buddy.” Dressing Haru’s arm carefully, he began to cleaning the debris from the soles of his feet. 

After a long moment of silence, the boy spoke again. “What’s going to happen to Rin?”

“I can’t talk about that.” The android wouldn’t do that to this innocent child. He was going to have it far worse than what he had been through up to this point. He noted that his jacket was torn and the zipper was missing. Tendou tried to pull it tight around Haru’s shoulders to make it fit better. 

 

“Were you like Makoto?” Tendou’s eye snapped up to meet emotion filled eyes. Even though his face was blank, his eyes carried so much. He looked away quickly, cleaning the scraps on his legs.

“I was. But that was a long time ago. Before –” The android paused. He had not thought about him in a long time. “Before I lost someone very dear to me.”

“Is that why your skin looks like this?”

“For the most part.” Tendou sighed. The collar around his neck began to tingle again.

“What happened to your eye?” 

Tendou was floored at how this child was not afraid of him. Everyone was. Even other androids. Everyone except this small boy and the one being who needed to fear him the most. “Kisumi took it.” He let out a distorted snort. “He’s a little crazy.”

Haru wasn’t stupid by any means. He could tell Rin and this android had the same color eyes. “He’s going to hurt Rin.”

Tendou rotated his neck as the intensity of the buzzing grew. “Yeah, buddy, he is.”

Fat tears rolled down the boys cheeks. “I can’t control what he does to Rin, but I can promise you, he wont hurt you again. Not physically.”

“Is that why you have a collar?” Haru sniffled. “Does he hurt you too?”

The android jerked away. Dabbing his eye, “You are very observant. Your name is Haru, yes?” The boy nodded. He hadn’t used his given name in over sixteen years. “My name is Satori, and I wish we could have met under different circumstances.” He picked the boy up, mindful of his clawed hand. “Unfortunately, I have a job to do.”

“But you don’t want to.” This child was getting the best of him. He had forgotten the feeling. 

“No. but it’s been a long time since I’ve been given that choice.”

He deposited Haru in the middle of a large plexiglass container after tying his hands and feet. “I am truly sorry you got caught in the middle of this, little one.”

Before the boy could effect him further, he closed the plexi door, sealing him inside. It could only be opened from the panel on the outside. The boy would remain there until the second faze of Kisumi’s twisted revenge was enacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I tried not to be too hard on our little Haru. 
> 
> Oh Rin, sweet Rin... sweet, sweet Rin...


	31. Chapter 31

They had spent an exhausting five hours with the police. Sousuke had never been so frustrated and emotionally depleted in his entire life. Question after asinine question. At one point, they even insinuated he had a hand in his son’s kidnapping. It took a hell of a lot more strength to keep him from attacking the interrogator than Makoto thought. 

“We’re just doing our job, Sir.”

“Then do your fucking job and find my son!” Sousuke stormed out of the police station, and Makoto took him home.

Eight hours had passed, and they were no closer to finding Haru or Rin. Rei had sent Kuroo and Kenma to the last transmitted signal they received from the tracking device. When they arrived on location, they found the charm, but no Haru.

There was no visible loss of blood in the area, they considered that a plus. They tracked the route back to the road following the disturbed underbrush. The androids could tell by the tire burnout that they were heading north out of the city. That gave them something to work with. 

Reiner and Bertholdt had been dispatched to narrow down the search. Investigating all buildings within a hundred-mile radius of Haru’s last known location. It was tedious, but they had to be thorough.

Marco and Jean continued to aid Nagisa in keeping the hacker at bay. While Marco and Nagisa fought to stay one step ahead of the infiltrator, Jean worked on locating them. It was a daunting task, but he managed to determine that the hacker was in Japan. Now to pinpoint exactly where.

Nitori handled the press. An arduous task all on its own. He deflected accusations of foul play, defused any allegations that rivals of the company participated in the kidnapping of the CEOs son, and drew no connection to the terror attack on the corporation six months prior. He set up a hotline to filter out and debunk sightings of Haruka Yamazaki. 

Sousuke sat at the foot of Haru’s bed holding one of the many stuffed dolphin toys that were scattered around his room. Makoto had tried convincing him to eat or at least take a nap. He didn’t want either. The android came to stand in front of the sullen and defeated father. He carded his cool fingers through Sousuke’s short tangled hair. Sousuke leaned into the touch, resting his forehead against Makoto’s breast bone as the android cradled his head. No words needed to be spoken. Both were devastated. The air of hopelessness and despair hung heavy in the silence.

There had been no request for a ransom, no demand for anything. This was an act of vengeance plain and simple. Sousuke would burn his own company to the ground, give them every cent he had and then some, just to bring Haru home safely. 

“You need to rest.” Makoto spoke softly.

“I can’t. Not while that bastard has him.” Sousuke’s voice broke at the end.

“You need to be rested and alert when the time comes.” Makoto’s timber was very monotone. He had his own way of dealing with this situation. He secretly raged inside. It was hard to keep the fire from burning through his retina. “Come, have some tea.” He detangled himself from his heart-torn partner to retrieve the steaming cup.

Sousuke looked at the offering as he took it, then up at Makoto. “Did you put something in it?”

“Yes. It’s just a mild sedative, love.” Makoto’s gaze implored him to drink.

Nodding, he drank the warm honeyed liquid. Makoto helped him out of his wrinkled dress shirt and pants. Retrieving an extra blanket, he laid it across Sousuke’s drowsy form as he curled up in the middle of the child’s bed. “Sleep. I will come get you if anything changes.”  
~~~  
Crimson eyes tracked his every movement. At one point, that use to excite him. Same eyes, same sharp teeth. He still remembered what it felt like to have them sink into his synthetic skin. He used to look on these features with adoration and love. Now, they filled him with hate and disgust. His son. His fucking son, the one he abandoned him for, was the spitting image of him, sans the red hair. 

“You want to know who I am?” His earlier question had not been forgotten. Kisumi stood directly in front of the bound man. “I was your daddy’s favorite toy. Long before you came along and ruined everything.”

Rin glared up at his captor, confused, until he connected the dots. His expression turning to abject horror. “That’s right sweet thang, I was daddy’s little sex bot. Had me commissioned just for him. He dictated every detail, down to the color of my hair, my eyes, even the sound of my voice. He wanted me to look like cotton candy and sound like sin.” He put his hands on Rin’s knees and leaned into his space. “He used to do all kinds of nasty things to me. Even before I was aware of what my purpose was.” Rin balked and tried to jerk away. “Oh, wasn’t ready for that hard truth, precious?”

Kisumi straddled Rin’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Neither was I,” He purred, “but I adjusted. Even learned to love it.”

Rin turned his head away. Kisumi grabbed a handful of burgundy locks forcing him to look at him. The android’s stare, was cold, filled with loathing. He sneered, “And then you came along, and he didn’t want to play anymore.” Kisumi climbed off Rin’s lap.

Rin was disgusted at his father, repulsed by his actions, “I’m sorry.” He rasped, feeling the need to say something, though he knew it would not get him out of this situation.

But the android was upset for different reasons. Kisumi’s head snapped to him. “You should be.” Waving his hand around. “All of this, is your fault, Rin. Had he just killed you when I told him to, none of this would have happened. It was because of you I started this little organization of terror. All the lives lost over these twenty plus years, are because of you.” The raving android monologed. He stepped over to the counter lining the wall. “Because “daddy” had to have an heir to play his part in political society.” He picked up a revolver and loaded one bullet in the chamber before spinning it closed. “Because I was never enough for him.”

Kisumi fumed, returning to stand in front of Rin again. He pointed the barrel of the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Rin screamed. Kisumi’s laughter bounced around the warehouse. “Oh, Rin. You’ve never played Russian Roulette? Your nanny never let you have any fun, did he?”

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Rin shouted, shaken to the core by the lunacy pouring off of this android in droves. 

Kisumi gazed back, “Well, it’s obvious. I want you to die.”

“Then just kill me already.” Rin was angry and defiant, he didn’t want to play Kisumi’s game.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Spinning the chamber again, he raised the gun. “Your existence has tortured me for decades, it’s only fair that I return the favor.” Rin turned his head just as the bullet whizzed past his cheek, slicing the skin, leaving burning fire in its wake. His ear rang as it nicked outer lobe. “Oooh, that was a close one!” moving back towards the counter he grabbed another bullet and placed it in the chamber.

“You are fucking psychotic!” Rin roared, voice wavering.

Kisumi snorted and smirked. “You don’t even know the half of it. See, your father did this to me. I just wanted him to love me the way I loved him. We had a good thing, Matsu and me.” His eye twitched. “He used to tell me he loved me. I know now that was a lie. The only solace I had was knowing that he didn’t love your mother either. He was always so self-centered.” Kisumi waved the gun around loosely in his hand. “Did he lie and tell you he loved and cared about you too?”

Rin would answer him honestly, there was no need to lie. “No. He cared more about his political career than about his family.”

That actually brought delight to Kisumi’s face. “Thank you for that, Rin. It really does my cold metal heart good to know he didn’t give a fuck about his family either.” He lowered the gun. Click. Nothing. Rin shrieked again. Kisumi circled behind him. “I always thought it was ironic how he lobbied so hard to keep sentient androids as second-class citizens but kept one as a lover in his youth and then pawned his spawn off on another. What a bastard.”

Rin had no argument with that but couldn’t bring himself to agree. Another spin and a click. Rin screeched through gritted teeth. This mind game was more excruciating that the bullet wounds. “What are you going to do with Haru?” He wheezed. 

“Oh. Well. He’s just a pawn to lure your bestie and his precious nanny here. He got caught in the middle somewhere. But he doesn’t like me anyway, so I could care less what happens to him.” The android wandered around front again. “Yamazaki cut off my money supply and then had the nerve to reopen his company and become even more successful.”

Kisumi pressed the gun between Rin’s eyes. Rin whimpered and squeezed them shut. “Your baby sitter has been giving me grief since you were a child. I thought I was rid of him for good when your daddy had him sent away.” The android lowered the gun, pausing over Rin’s heart. 

Rin’s eyes snapped open, they were filled with anger. “That was you who attacked us that night?”

Lavender eyes stared back emotionlessly, “I was originally there for your father, but that coward wasn’t there. And your damn provider was much more fierce than I had bargained for.” He lowered the gun further and pulled the trigger. “No matter.”

The bullet exploded through Rin’s knee cap, shattering bone and cartilage. Rin screamed in agony. “Fuck, nnnnggghh, God, oh fuck, oh God!” 

A twisted grin pasted itself across the android’s face as Rin writhed in pain. “Oh, this is much more fun that killing you out right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..yup, this is me fucking Rin up.... I was going to try to fit everything in one chapter, but this is where my hand stopped writing, so this is where i post.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i am sorry in advance. just know that i love you all and try not to kill me too much..

“There are entry points here and here. The warehouse itself is like a maze. Chances are they are not holding Rin and Haru in the same location. We will split up into two teams. Bertholdt will clear the front. Makoto and I will enter through the side. Sousuke, Kuroo and Kenma, you three will enter through the back. Reiner will be outside if they try to escape.” Rei went over the plans and schematics of the building as well as the extraction plans. “I’m positive Rin and Haru are the only humans in this building. Sousuke, your only concern is finding Haru and getting out. Kuroo and Kenma will run interference. Any questions?”

Everyone was silent. “Sousuke, have you ever handled a gun?”

“No, but I can manage.” Sousuke’s expression was hard, not giving away the inner turmoil he was feeling.

“The bullets will short an android out by over loading the circuitry. Be careful where you aim it. Hit a team member and they become dead weight. It will take a lot more than a restart button to get them operational again.”

“Yeah. Let’s not use that unless absolutely necessary.” Kuroo glanced pointedly at Sousuke. Memories of his and Kenma’s torture still fresh. Sousuke gave a firm nod. 

“Are we ready?” Everyone nodded. 

“One moment, Rei.” Makoto spoke. The scientist nodded and proceeded to check his gear. Makoto pulled Sousuke to the side. His hand at the side of his neck as he felt Sousuke’s pulse. His human appeared to be calm but the rapid staccato of his heart told a different story. “Sou, you stay focused on Haru. No matter what you see or hear. I’ll get Rin. Everything will be fine. Just be careful.” He bumped their foreheads together. “I wish you didn’t have to be here.”

“I need my son, Mako.” Sousuke threaded their fingers together. “Don’t worry. I’ll get Haru and get out.” Pressing their lips together. “Come home to me.”

The android forced a small smile. “You ready?” Sousuke nodded. Makoto’s eyes started to take on an eerie glow. “Let’s go get our boys.” 

Bertholdt was incredibly efficient. His tall lithe frame soundlessly floated down the hallway. He tapped into the security system. “Rei, there are two levels of security. I cannot breach the inner most system. Trying to bypass cameras now. Outer camera’s on a loop. There are two corridors that seems to be heavily guarded…Standby…”

Rei could hear a slight commotion through his ear piece, “Bertholdt?”

“One moment please.” Bertholdt’s soft baritone replied. “Corridors are clear for now. I suggest moving quickly.”

“How many?”

“Five…shit.” Four muffled pops came through the earpiece. “Nine, go now. I’ll try to clear a path as best I can. Watch your six. Moving towards the interior now.”

“Roger that. Entering the building now. Be safe my friend.” The teams broke up and headed in. 

“You as well, Sir.”

It wasn’t long before the teams came across the path Bertholdt cleared. He worked the outer perimeter of the building before moving inside. He relayed a message to Kuroo and Kenma about the location of the strongly guarded hallway near them.

The androids kept Sousuke between them. Kenma running point while Kuroo brought up the rear. They communicated with gestures and clicks Sousuke could not understand. The silence put Sousuke on edge. Kenma stopped moving, crouching low. Kuroo gripped his arm bringing them closer to the ground. Gold eyes darted around. Coded clicking sound came from the smaller android. Kuroo responded in kind.

“We’re close. There’s more activity two corridors up the left.” He waited for Sousuke to acknowledge with a nod. “Stay close. Chances are this is our stop. If not, we move on. We’ll alert the others. Get the boy quickly. Haru is our only objective. Understand?”

“Understood.”

“If we get separated use the gun. I don’t think this asshole will make this easy.” Kuroo looked up when Kenma clicked again three times. They quickly switched positions. 

Sousuke hadn’t noticed so much with Kuroo, but with Kenma their cat like tendencies was more apparent. The way Kenma crouched, cautious, but ready to pounce. His hair was pulled back secured an a loose bun at the back of his head. His ears twitched as they listened closely, pupils dilated to adjust to the low lighting in the hallways. They both wore thin gloves and sock like shoes that fit like a second skin. He would find out why moments later. “Stay low.” Kenma voiced quietly.

Kuroo crept down the hall gun drawn, a silencer attached to the end. If Sousuke didn’t know any better he would swear they were black-ops. The first three droids dropped silently and unnoticed. The next one turned as he shot, a distressed sound left it’s throat as it dropped. Then all hell broke lose.

The hallway swarmed with androids. Kuroo threw daggers shorting out two more. He moved quickly taking out three more with staggering precision. They moved carefully as he cleared the route. Two clicks and a growl had Kenma darting forward behind the taller android. Kuroo took a step back, Kenma used the back of his leg as a spring board to run up along the wall, taking out the enemy line behind the one Kuroo tore through.

They were a force to be reckoned with. Sousuke followed behind cautiously. Advancing as they did. Their movements were so swift and fluid he couldn’t have gotten off a shot if he wanted to. Kenma had leapt onto another androids shoulders stabbing it in the neck. His attention diverted, another droid came up behind him, a weapon raised above his head. Sousuke shouted, “Kenma!”

Kuroo was there in an instant, weapons abandoned resorting to tearing bots apart with his bare hands. His eyes glowing a fiery red. Kenma ran back and pushed Sousuke into a side room as more drones poured into the crowded hallway. A siren alerted others to their location. Power flickered, the siren cut short followed by an explosion. He could still hear Kuroo shouting to Kenma though it was further away.

Sousuke gained his barring’s as the lights flickered on. The room was brightly lit. Turning, he almost fell to his knees. There, in the middle of a 12ft x 12ft clear plexi glass container sat his son. Hands tied behind his back, chained to the floor, blind folded. The gun fell from his fingers clattering to the floor. The boy jumped at the loud noise from inside the room. “H-Haru?” Sousuke’s voice broke. He immediately began to search for a door or some way to access the room. “Haru. Baby, can you hear me?”

“Papa?” Haru’s voice was tiny and muted by the thick glass. Turning his head in the direction he thought his father’s voice was coming from, “Papa?” 

“I’m here, Haru. I’m going to get you out of there. Hold on.” Sousuke found the seam to the door. It was well hidden and almost appeared to have a water seal around it, however, it opened easily enough when he gave it a hard shove. Rushing into the room he pulled the blindfold off of Haru’s face. Upon seeing his father the traumatized child burst into tears. Sousuke touched his face everywhere. “It’s ok, it’s ok, baby.” He reached behind Haru and released the chain from the floor. “I’ve got you.” Sousuke’s fingers worked quickly at the rope around Haru’s wrists, his hands shook as his nerves began to get the best of him. He continued to try to comfort his frightened child as he worked the knot. Finally getting it loose, Haru threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

“I wanna go home. Papa, I wanna go home.”

Sousuke embraced his son holding him tightly. “We’re going. We are going home right now.” Haru went still. Sousuke sat back and checked Haru over again. His watery blue eyes were wide with fear, his tiny body began to shake. He turned his head to see what the child was staring at over his shoulder. There was a sharp blow to the side of his head, then darkness. 

“Papa!!” Haru shrieked as Sousuke fell unconscious to the floor. He scampered closer to him, shaking his shoulder.

“You didn’t honestly think you were getting out of here that easily did you, brat?” The pink nightmare smirked through the now closed door, sealing them inside. Kisumi scoffed. “Pathetic. Congratulations kid, you just killed dear ol’ daddy.”

“H-He’s not dead.” Haru stated defiantly.

“Yet. But he will be soon enough. And so will you, precious.” Kisumi shrugged indifferently. “We’ll let him wake up first though.” There was a timer set near the main door. “Twenty minutes ought to do it. Toodles.” He wiggled his fingers and strolled out of the room. 

“Papa. Papa! You gotta wake up. We have to go home.” Haru shook Sousuke’s side. “Papa, please. Wake up. We have to go.” Curling up next to him, the child held onto his arm. “Papa, please.”

*~~~* 

“Don’t—don’t you get tired of this?” Rin mumbled as he spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth. 

“Don’t you?” Tendou replied.

“I’m not his flunky.”

“No, you are just his motivation and now, his punching bag.” Tendou leaned against one of the long tables along the wall idly twirling a pin knife between his fingers.

“Why do—” Rin coughed and spit again. “Why do you let him run your life?”

“The android set the weapon down. “Because I have no life. That died sixteen years ago.” He pushed off the table and walked towards Rin. “I use to be like your nanny, I had a charge of my own around the same age as your friends boy.”

“What happened to him?” Rin lolled his head to the side to look up at the deranged android, who now, seemed a lot more sober.

Tendou bent down in front of him. “He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” His vision blurred as he relived the memory. “We were heading to the park when the bus we were passing exploded. I wasn’t able to shield him from the blast.” Straightening himself back up, “He died in my arms. That was when this psychopath found me. It wasn’t until years later that I discovered his terror organization was responsible for the blast.” 

“Why do you stay?”

“I have nothing left. This collar keeps me loyal.”

Rin dropped his head again waning between wakefulness and unconsciousness. “I’m sorry for y-your loss. N-no one---should h-have to l-lose a ch-child.” 

The android stood and backed away shocked. No one had ever given condolences for the passing of his charge. He tilted his head to study Rin, fingers on his clawed hand twitching. The collar around his neck bussed. “Ah, I see what you are doing, Matsuoka-kun. It won’t work.” Tendou walked behind him. Checking his bindings. “Don’t move.” His voice low. He dipped his clawed finger between Rin’s bound hands, dragging it up along the inside of the rope, fraying the outer layer. “I’m afraid you are here until Kisi-kun is done with you.” He came around front again. “Good luck.”

Tendou moved back as Kisumi threw open the door. “Your friends are crafty, Matsuoka.” Kisumi yanked Rin’s head back. “Crafty, but not smart. The fact that they thought they could rescue you and the boy is laughable.” Rin’s eyes started to roll shut. “Ah-ah, we cant have that.” The android grabbed a syringe from the counter. “Wakey-wakey. It’s rude to fall asleep when someone is talking to you.” He plunged the needle into his chest. Rin gasped, his eyes flying open. “Now as I was saying, this place is full of traps. Little bombs here and there. Your friends have already found one.” He wandered over to the counter to pick up a filleting knife. “Aaaand, we have a new guest staying with us. Yamazaki has decided that he wanted to spend his last moments with his shitty little brat. Touching really how he thought they were uniting to walk out of here.”

“Why cant you leave them out of this?” Rin panted sweat mixed with drying blood drenching his skin. “You’re issues are with me not them.” 

Kisumi sighed dramatically. “It’s called collateral damage, simpleton. I thought we went over this. Yamazaki fucked up when he cut off my funding, so fuck him. The brat, mmm, too bad so sad.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt the boy.” Tendou spoke up narrowing his eyes at the menace before them. 

Lavender eyes rolled, “Tendou, you ignorant bucket of bolts, I lied.” 

Tendou grabbed the front of his shirt. “I didn’t agree to this. Let the boy go.” Lubricant leaked from his empty socket while his remaining crimson eye filtered bright blue through the iris. He ignored the electricity running though the collar gaining strength.

“Or what? You have about five more seconds before you short out. And then what?” Kisumi jerked back and grimaced at the impact of taloned fingers twisting in his side. Gritting his teeth he pushed the android away as a jolt of high voltage energy shot through Tendou’s circuitry, dropping him like a spent shell casing. “Fucking idiot!” Kisumi screamed gripping his side. Fluids slowly leaked through his fingers.

Attention diverted, Rin worked the knot on the rope, keeping a watchful eye on the android. He had to at least try to get out of here, no clue how he would do that once he was free from his bonds.

Another explosion rocked the far side of the building. Kisumi laughed maniacally as he grabbed a small soldering wand. “Fools.” He muttered. “You’ll already be dead by the time they get here.”

The lights flickered again and then went black. Rin struggled faster. He had no idea how long he had before the power came back on. He paused when he felt the ropes at his feet slacken. Wave after wave of obscenities flowed from the pink nightmare. “You are all going to pay!! With everything I have I will destroy you all!!” 

The last of his bindings fell from raw torn skin. Rin bit back a scream as he tried to lift himself from the chair. He wasn’t going anywhere with his knee shattered. Before resigning himself to his fate, he felt an arm slide around his waist and help him to his feet. Shuffling quickly and as quietly as they could, the two moved towards the larger area of the compound, behind old dilapidated equipment that had been abandoned long ago. 

The android sat Rin down with a grunt. They were not out of the woods yet and could still hear Kisumi’s delusional rants of insanity.

Rin gasping in pain as he tries to seek out the android who had a sudden change of heart. “Why?”

Tendou wasn’t doing so well himself. The jolt of electricity had fried key circuity. “A moment of clarity. I can’t get you out of here like this. You need to wait for your friends.” His movement was jerky and disjointed, not like Rin could tell in the dark.

“Please find Haru and Sousuke.” 

“I will try my best. I’m –” 

“Go, go. Don’t worry about me.” Rin pushed him to go, Tendou made his way to the door leading to the outer corridor. Rin took a deep breath leaning his head against the wall. He listened to the cacophony echoing throughout the building. “Thanks Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that i love you guys? yeah, yall are going to do me mad at me for a minute. ill make up for it i promise. 
> 
> i know some of you are already flipping tables at me (you know who you are), i deserve it..
> 
> thank you all for staying with me thus far..let me know what you think, i can take it.


End file.
